caminando en un sueño
by caltlien17
Summary: la historia empieza en la habitacion del hotel antes que james le mienta a Bella sobre que tiene a su madre secuestrada. en lugar de eso pasan otras cosas mas interesantes leanlo. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues esta historia empieza cuando Bella está en la habitación del hotel esperando a que Edward llegue para irse con el lejos, la gran escena del salón de ballet jamás llega a pasar.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella P.V.

Me iba a volver loca en ese cuarto, dos vampiros conmigo y ninguno me hablaba acerca de que era lo que pasaba. Edward aun no me llamaba y estaba desesperada. Me acosté sobre la cama a pensar en lo cerca que estuve de caer en la trampa de James. Gracias a Alice eso jamás paso. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que Emmett y Jasper mataran a James y Victoria…pero cuanto tardarían, lo último que me había dicho Edward era que no regresaría a Forks hasta que ellos estuvieran muertos. Mientras yo me iría lejos con él.

La idea me emocionaba, aunque dejar solo a Charlie con dos vampiros no me agradaba, recién lo había recuperado y ahora por culpa de ellos me alejaría de él otra vez.

-Bella, Edward.- me tendió el celular y yo lo acepte

-hola.- le dije no muy animada

-como estas.- estaba preocupado

-bien.- mentí. Como iba a estar bien si no estaba con él y tenía a dos vampiros queriéndome matar.

-escúchame, amor, te ruego que le hagas caso a Alice en todo lo que te diga, vale. Por la tarde estaré contigo y nos iremos lejos de aquí. Solo tú y yo.-

-pero y Charlie.-

-a él lo vigilaran Esme y Rosalie, tú no te preocupes.-

-está bien, a que hora llegas.-

-como a las cinco, debes ya de haber comido, aun no se a donde nos vamos pero quiero que estés preparada porque de seguro va a durar bastante.-

-muy bien.-

-te amo.-

-y yo a ti.-

-te veo en unas horas amor.-

-te amo.- y colgué. Lagrimas ya corrían por mi rostro. No se si era de emoción, de tristeza, no lo sé. Solo lloraba.

**El primer capítulo es corto pero…se pondrá interesante, dejen review.**


	2. relajate amor

Las horas fueron días para mí. Alice trato de hacerme entender que faltaba poco para que esto acabara. Edward tardaba en llamar. Jasper me mandaba olas de calma cada cinco minutos. La habitación se hacía más grande o más pequeña. No lo sé. Pero sentía que me ahogaba en ese lugar, llevaba encerrada casi 24 horas.

-Bella, por favor cálmate, Edward te va a llamar en cinco minutos.- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación y dejándome el celular.

-aja.- mis manos pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabello. Mi labio comenzaba a sangrar de tanto que me la había mordido. Y eso era un problema. Jasper no sabía controlarse.

La habitación tenía un balcón, Salí y me senté en una de las sillas. El olor a sangre tenía que desaparecer si no Jasper sería el que me mataría y no James. Por fin el celular comenzó a vibrar e inmediatamente conteste.

-llego en media hora, dile a Alice que prepare tu equipaje y que nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Como estas.-

-bien, Edward… tengo miedo.-

-lo sé, pero recuerda que yo te voy a proteger y esto acabara.- cuando, me preguntaba internamente

-te extraño.-

-yo también, piensa que por fin estaremos juntos en media hora. Te amo.-

-y yo a ti.-

-tengo que colgar. Te amo.-

-te amo.- dije antes que se cortara la llamada.

-Bella metete.- grito eufórica Alice. Le hice caso y cerré la puerta del balcón.

-eso no servirá, tu olor les indico en que habitación estábamos. Nos tenemos que ir. YA.- tomo mi mano y salimos al saloncito en donde Jasper tenía una maleta la misma que le paso a Alice y él me subió en su espalda tal cual Edward lo hacía en el bosque. Jasper salió disparado a las escaleras. Pero el no bajo por ellas. Decidió pisar el tubo y aventarse. Sentí tanto vértigo y me apreté más a él. Sentí que mis tripas se me saldrían. Llegamos al primer piso y salimos a la recepción. El carro de Carlisle ya estaba en la entrada. Alice se adelanto para abrirme la puerta y Jasper entro a él pegado a mí.

-esto está muy mal Bella.- me dijo Alice quien ya estaba en el sitio del conductor

-como sabían en cual hotel nos quedábamos.-

-no lo sé pero hace una hora vi que vendrían pero no nos encontraría. Pero eso cambio en el momento que tu labio comenzó a sangrar. Nos encontraban y…

-y que Alice.-

-te mataban.- sentí desmayarme. Mis manos se volvieron frías.

-Bella tranquila, ya nos fuimos de ahí. Estas a salvo.- dijo Jasper.

-Edward me dijo que…

-lo sé, escuche.-

-claro.- mis ojos se volvieron pesados. Tenía que cerrarlos.

-hazlo Bella, lo necesitas, duerme.- asentí con mi cabeza y deje que mis ojos se cerraran.

Por fin Edward y yo. Solos en el bosque, mejor aún, en el prado. Acostados tomados de la mano. Felices, enamorados. Ahora me parecía tan lejano ese sueño. Desperté y seguía en el auto. Más Jasper y Alice no estaban. Me incorpore lentamente y ya era de noche. Edward. No. Donde estaba. Se supone que estaría con él en media hora. Pero obviamente ya había pasado más de media hora. Empecé a respirar con dificultad.

-mi amor, relájate.- su voz, su olor y el. Todo eso me relajaba.

-Edward.- me abalance sobre él y lo abrase fuertemente.

-te amo.- susurro a mi oído. Con eso mi piel se erizo.

-y yo a ti.- no sé cómo pero nos tiramos en el asiento trasero y de alguna manera encajamos los dos.

Así me quede varios minutos hasta que me volví a dormir. Cuando desperté estaba en el asiento del copiloto y solo estábamos Edward y yo. Que había pasado ayer. Donde quedo Alice y Jasper. En que momento Edward se encontró con nosotros.

-donde esta Alice.- pregunte limpiándome los ojos.

-ayer en cuanto te dormiste Alice me llamo y me dijo lo que paso. Cambiamos los planes y decidimos vernos en wickenburg. Después de reunirnos ellos regresaron a Phoenix y tú y yo nos vamos lejos de aquí.-

-a donde nos vamos.- sabía que era medio día por la postura del sol.

-espero que no te moleste pero vamos a Alaska, con Tanya y su familia, ellos nos ayudaran.-

-y vas a manejar hasta allá.- cambiaria el tema, lo poco que sabía de la tal Tanya es que quería a Edward para ella.

-no amor, vamos a tomar un vuelo. En una hora en Prescott. Cuando lleguemos ahí vas a poder comer, espero que no te enfermes, con lo mal que te eh cuidado.-

-no me va a pasar nada, y me has cuidado muy bien.- a pesar de que iba manejando en una carretera, eso no impidió que se volteara y me besara.

-te amo.-

-y yo a ti.- apenas le pude contestar, aun trataba de recuperar mi aliento.

Tal como Edward había dicho en una hora llegamos a Prescott en donde me llevo a comer y después de compras. Agradecí que Alice no fuera pues ella me hubiera escogido lo más caro y más a la moda. Yo solo escogí un par de pantalones de mezclilla y unas blusas. Compro una maleta para que guardara todas mis nuevas adquisiciones y nos fuimos a un helipuerto.

**Gracias a los que me firmaron, espero que les haya gustado este capi, dejen su comentario. **

***TC*  
**


	3. carta

Jamás me había subido a un helicóptero y menos a uno que solo era de fibra de cristal. Se veía todo debajo de ti. Estaba aterrada, tanto que estaba encina de Edward. El solo me veía divertido.

-amor, te aseguro que no nos vamos a estrellar.- dijo besándome

-eso dices porque a ti no te pasaría nada si nos estrelláramos, yo en cambio quedaría hecha puré-

-Bella no digas esas cosas, con el solo hecho de llegar a pensar en perderte me muero y me voy con…

-con quien. No me digas que con Tanya eh.-

-estas celosa de alguien a quien no conoces.-

-Alice me dijo que tu y ella…

-nada. Jamás tuvimos algo, por mi parte yo ni siquiera llegue a pensar en ser algo más que amigos o primos en mi caso.- se puso serio. Porque diablos había dicho eso, sabía que él me quería a mí por raro que fuera eso. El ser más perfecto y hermoso en este universo me quería a mí.

-está bien.- recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y trate de disfrutar el paisaje.

Termine cerrando los ojos, el paisaje me mareaba. Edward acaricio mi pelo y como si fuera algo mágico con eso me quede dormida profundamente.

-amor, despierta.- escuchaba a distancia. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y contemple el nuevo paisaje ante mis ojos. Era muy bonito. Talle cuidadosamente mis ojos y aprecie mejor la vista

-es lindo verdad- me susurro al oído.

-lo es.- conteste enderezándome, con el cuello levemente adolorido y besándolo.

-vamos sostente fuerte porque vamos a aterrizar y como lo vas a ver pensaras que no vamos a estrellar. Así que mejor cierra tus ojos y sujétate.- le hice caso y me aferre a él y cerré lo ojos. Sentí como se balanceaba el helicóptero conforme iba descendiendo y después varios movimientos un tanto bruscos cuando por fin aterrizo.

Edward como buen novio y caballero me ayudo a bajar del helicóptero. Yo me quede a un lado mirando como bajaba mi equipaje. Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo. Paso su brazo por mi cadera y nos volteamos para caminar así un carro gris, para mi sorpresa una mujer muy guapa se bajo de él. Su forma de vestir era demasiada provocativa para lo hora del día. Edward solo tenía la mirada en mí y yo en ella. Seguramente era Tanya.

-amor que te parece si le digo a Tanya que lleguemos a que comas algo.- tal vez no era vampiro pero note como Tanya se paró un segundo al escuchar cómo y de que forma Edward me hablo.

-eso será estupendo.-

-vaya, pero si el místico Edward Cullen por fin encontró a su media naranja. Cuidado querida podría exprimir hasta tu última gota.- definitivamente era una arpía

-no me preocupa eso.- le gane a Edward pues el también quería contestarle. Claro que para añadirle sabor a mi respuesta mi tono y mi cara ayudaron, aunque con la mirada prácticamente le dije muerte.

-no hagas comentarios estúpidos, por favor Tanya.- Edward me apretó mas a él y caminamos de nuevo al auto. Esta vez en silencio. El carro era de lujo, Edward se fue conmigo atrás y Tanya a delante. El camino fue un poco largo, no sé si fue por lo incomodo o porque realmente estaba lejos. Edward de vez en cuando me besaba la frente, todo el camino me llevo abrazada, no sé si era porque temía que Tanya me dañara o porque quería hacerla enojar, o simplemente me quería junto a él.

Las hermanas de Tanya eran igualmente de hermosas aunque con mejores modales, cuando llegamos me tenia listo un delicioso almuerzo, Edward lo olio muy disimuladamente para ver que no tuviera veneno, no porque desconfiara de esas vampiras, solo de Tanya. Y eso lo dejo muy en claro. Después Irina nos llevo al cuarto de Edward en donde nos quedaríamos los dos. No se pero Edward no estaba muy feliz, pero Irina no dejaba de sonreírle, no sé porque pero su sonrisa no me ponía celosa, si no que me divertía esa escena. Por fin salió de nuestra habitación y me deje caer en la cama, Edward se sentó a un lado.

-quieres hablar con Charlie o prefieres hacerlo hasta que todos estemos a salvo.-

-creo que lo mejor será que hable con él hasta que todo esté bien.-

Se acerco a mí y me recargue en su firme abdomen, quizá era duro y frio pero para mí era sumamente cómodo.

-te amo, más que a nada en el universo.- me dijo besándome

-y yo a ti.- le volví a besar pero ahora él se dejo llevar, tanto que yo acabe encima de el. Seguimos besándonos, todo desaparecía conforme nos tocábamos, estábamos en una nube, mejor aun en el cielo hasta que el celular de Edward nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El frustrado tuvo que separarse de mí y tomar el celular que había dejado en la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama.

-que quieres Alice.- dijo molesto, y yo al contestarle así a su hermana le di un codazo.

-quiere hablar contigo.- me di el celular y yo lo tome.

-si Alice.-

-que estaban haciendo, tu embarazada no es la mejor solución para nuestros problemas, como podría regresarte con Charlie, que le diría si llegaras con una enorme pansa de cinco meses y solo te fuiste cinco días ah- me sentí como una niña que había hecho algo malo sin saberlo, Alice regañaba peor que cualquiera de mis padres.

-lo siento Alice, pero te juro que no íbamos a hacer nada malo…

-estabas encima de el.- dijo en tono autoritario

-está bien eso no lo voy a negar, pero tenemos limites.- o los teníamos antes.

-Bella solo, piensa las cosas, vale, te quiero y sé que en un futuro nos vas a hacer a todos muy felices, no te digo debido a que porque estropearía la sorpresa, pero contrólense.- no había volteado a ver a Edward, pero sé que si se pudiera sonrojar estaría igual o más que yo.

-te lo prometo Alice.- dije como niña regañada

-muy bien, ahora pásame a Edward.- hice inmediatamente lo que me pidió.

Edward todavía duro otro rato hablando con Alice, de seguro lo regaño peor que a mí, por la cara que puso y como me miro después de colgar. Sabía que nos habíamos pasado, y él se sentiría mal por ello, por mi seguridad. Aunque en el fondo no estaba arrepentido.

-Alice tiene razón Bella, tenemos que comportarnos.-

-lo sé, te pido perdón, me deje llevar y así yo no te ayudo.- sonrió y camino hacia mí, levanto sus dos manos a mi cara y la tomo.

-yo también me deje llevar, pero yo también voy a poner de mi parte, tú no tienes que disculparte de nada, aunque si nos ayudamos mutuamente lo lograremos.- me beso tiernamente y me volvió a sonreír.

-eso me parece bien.- le sonreí al igual que él, aunque él se veía hermoso

-que te parece si desempacas y yo bajo a habla r con Tanya, Irina y Kate.-

-está bien.- se acerco de nuevo a mí y me di un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Abrí mi maleta recién adquirida y saque la ropa que me había comprado y la acomode junto a la de Edward. Después acomode lo que traía en mi mochila. Estaba un poco cansada y dormir en carros y helicópteros no era muy cómodo que digamos. Aproveche y me fui a acostar. Apenas roce la cama me quede totalmente dormida.

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos fue una nota. Al leerla mi corazón latió desbocadamente, mis manos se tornaron frías y sudorosas. Todo daba vueltas. Deje caer la nota y con ella mi cuerpo sobre la cama.

_Bella amor:_

_Debo yo de para esto, yo fui quien te metió en todo este embrollo, no regresare hasta que estés segura y ellos estén muerto, no debes de hablarle a Charlie bajo ninguna circunstancia, si hay problemas y solo si los hay puedes llamarme, pero promete no hacerlo, así será más fácil. Sabes que te amo y por eso lo hago. Mereces felicidad y yo te la daré. Espero que me perdones por dejarte así. Pero era la mejor forma. Alice llegara mañana por la noche. Mientras tanto Irina, Kate y Tanya te cuidaran. Perdóname. Te amo no lo olvides._

_Te amo_

_ Edward_

**Dejen su comentario en el botoncito verde,**


	4. todo acabara pronto

Porque se había ido así, no lo entendía, trate de llamarle a Alice, pero no podía. El celular era demasiado pesado para mis manos. Estaba tumbada en la cama, era de día. Al mismo tiempo me sentí tonta, pensaba que era una tontería que hiciera este teatro, después de todo el se fue para mantenerme a salvo, para matarlos. Para poder vivir felices. Entonces porque sentía que había algo más que no me decían. No recordaba mis necesidades humanas hasta que mi estomago renegó. La verdad es que me daba miedo bajar a comer, pero mi hambre supero todo obstáculo. Abrí lentamente la puerta y baje con cuidado las escaleras que por cierto estaban resbalosas, el suelo parecía de cristal y así era hasta llegar a la cocina. Mi desayuno estaba en la barra que está a un costado de la estufa. Era demasiado elegante esa casa, incluso la cocina, en la cual nadie cocinaba, hasta mi estadía. La cual era indefinida. Lo bueno de todo eso era que Alice llagaba en la noche. Suspire y tome mi almuerzo y lo lleve a un pequeño comedor que había en la cocina.

-veo que ya estas comiendo algo por fin.- dijo la flamante voz de Irina

-si, eh gracias, por todo.-

-no hay de que, Edward es de nuestra familia y al parecer tu también lo eres ya.- sonrió y se sentó a mi lado- cuéntame cómo fue que paso lo de James.-

-estábamos jugando baseball en una gran prado, Alice había dicho que estaríamos bien, todo iba bien, hasta que la pelota se fue muy lejos, Emmett fue por ella pero antes de desaparecer entres los arboles tres personas aparecieron de la nada con la pelota en la mano, uno de ellos era Laurent, James y Victoria. Carlisle y los demás enseguida idearon un plan para que Edward y yo nos fuéramos de ahí, los invito a jugar y ellos aceptaron, pero el viento nos traiciono y le llevo mi olor a James que enseguida provoco a Edward. Lo demás creo que ya lo sabes.-

-si, Edward me lo explico por teléfono. No te preocupes el va a volver, te ama.-

-me preocupa que James lo lastime por mi culpa.-

-no subestimes a Edward, el se sabe defender. Y no es tu culpa.-

-solo quiero que todos volvamos a estar juntos.-

-lo sé, pero sigue comiendo, que tus tripas lo piden a gritos.- entonces me sonroje, no había caído en la cuenta que las vampiras tienen un estupendo oído, así que escucharían cada cosa que hiciera. Como mis tripas hambrientas.

No le conteste solo asentí y seguí comiendo, ella se fue para darme privacidad. Cuando termine lave mis trastes y regrese a mi cuarto. En él estaba Kate con una caja.

-Edward te mando esto.-

-gracias.- la dejo en la cama y camino a la puerta pero antes se volteo y me miro como si quisiera decirme algo.- necesitas algo.- pregunte

-creo que eso debería de decirlo yo, pero no estoy bien. Tengo una duda. Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te ofendas.-

-si.- creo que si le hubiera dicho que no igual me lo diría

-Edward jamás había… jamás se había atrevido a darse una oportunidad como esta, amarte es lo mejor que le ha pasado, jamás en toda mi vida lo había visto tan feliz. Ahora tú estas dispuesta a dejar tu vida de humana y formar parte de nuestro mundo. Porque el también está sacrificando muchas cosas y como ya sabrás que una de ella es matarte.-

-lo sé, se el gran esfuerzo que hace en no matarme, pero lo amo. Y si estaría dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por él. Por estar con él.- jamás me lo había dicho ni a mi misma lo que acababa de decir, pero era verdad.

-bien. Nos vemos en la tarde para qué comas.- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar al ritmo de reptilla (the strokes). Era Alice. Fui al tocador y lo tome.

-Alice.-

-Bella no estés triste, sabes que mi hermano te quiere y que va a regresar contigo lo más pronto posible.-

-porque no despidió.-

-porque sería más difícil para ambos, ahora dedícate a inventar una buena historia para cuando volvamos con Charlie. Porque va a sospechar de nosotros pues todos estamos en Phoenix cazando a James y Victoria. Yo te ayudare cuando llegue, pero necesito algo de tu cosecha. Como te tratan allá.-

-bien, Kate e Irina son amables y se preocupan por Edward, pero creo que no le agrado a Tanya. Hace chistes un poco crueles sobre mi relación con Edward. Pero bueno quizá eso lo hace para llamar su atención, cosa que no logra.-

-así que estas muy entretenida ahí eh. Son buenas chicas, sabía que se llevarían bien. Esto… Rosalie quiere hablar contigo.-

-ah…pásamela.- mis manos sudaron con el solo hecho de oír su nombre

-Bella si Tanya te hace o dice algo quiero que me lo digas y se las verá conmigo. Vale. Llegamos en la noche.- ese tono jamás lo había usado conmigo. Me dejo sorprendida

-claro Rosalie. Las esperare despierta.-

-muy bien, adiós.- y colgó.

-así que tienes niñera.- Tanya había entrado en la habitación. No por ser humana me dejaría de una vampira, quizá era una estupidez lo que estaba a punto de decirle pero lo haría.

-si y modales, los cuales dudo mucho que tu tengas, por mucho que esta sea tu casa no debes de entrar así a la habitación. Que se te ofrece además de escuchar mi conversación.-

-yo… yo nada.- salió de mi cuarto. Ahora tenía miedo de dormir en esa casa, lo bueno es que Rosalie y Alice llegaban en la noche.

No tenia nada que hacer, así que fui y descubrí que había en la caja que me mando Edward. Era una notebook. En otra circunstancia la hubiera dejado en donde estaba pero necesitaba distraerme, así que la prendí. Edward me conocía así que dejo todo listo, instalado el internet. De vez en cuando hablaba con René por Messenger y para mi suerte ella estaba conectada. Lo primero que me dijo fue que: en donde estaba, con quien, como estaba, y porque me había ido de la casa. Antes de contestar todo esto un mensaje de texto de Alice llego: _dile a tu madre que estás conmigo y Rosalie, que estas en un hotel de Prescott y que la llamaras en cuanto te sientas mejor. Y te desconectas. Te veo en unas horas XOXO._ Que haría sin Alice, hice lo que me pido y cerré mi sesión. Aun faltaba para que llegara la hora de ir por Alice y Rosalie al aeropuerto, así que revise mis mensajes en Hotmail. Pero me aburrí y apague la computadora, recordé que cuando entre vi un jardín, baje y salí por la puerta de la cocina que conducía al jardín. Era muy bonito, las condiciones eran favorables para las plantas que habitaban ahí.

-mi hermana tiene celos de ti, perdonala por ser tan mal educada contigo.- era Irina

-porque tiene celos de mi.- quizá por que Edward me quería a mi y no a ella.

-ella a tratado de gustarle a Edward durante mucho tiempo, pero Edward jamás la ha visto como algo mas que su prima. Y ella lo quiere entenderlo.-

-es una pena que no entienda, pero eso no justifica su comportamiento, tiene que aprender a vivir con eso, aun le queda bastante por vivir.-

-si, tienes razón, bueno además de venir a decirte eso, también venia a invitarte a que pasaras a comer.-

-claro, gracias.- caminamos juntas a la cocina en donde estaba un plato con una especia de caldo. En la mesa en donde el plato me esperaba se encontraba Kate y Tanya, me pregunto si habrá escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Irina, claro, que tonta pregunta.

Irina y Kate platicaban conmigo mientras yo comia, eran muy amables, después se nos unió Carmen y Eleazar, ellos tenían la misma cara de Tanya, no hablaron mas que para presentarse. Cuando termine de comer Irina nos invito a que pasaramos a la sala.

-y de donde eres Bella.- me pregunto Carmen

-soy de Forks Washington.

-y me supongo que vives ahí.-

-si, desde hace unos meses, antes vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, ahora vivo con cha…mi papa.-

-tienes hermanos.-

-no que yo sepa.-

-y como es que conosiste a Edward.- me pregunto con un tono muy serio e indiferente Eleazar.

-estudiamos en la misma prepa.-

-y no te importa que sea un vampiro.- me sentí como aquella vez que Edward me preguntaba una y otra vez que si no me importaba que el y su familia fueran vampiros.

-no.- dije finalmente

-bueno la hora de los interrogatorios se acabo, Bella tiene que ir por Alice y Rosalie.- Irina se levanto al igual que kate, yo las imite y caminamos a la puerta. Para mi sorpresa Tanya ya estaba en el auto cuando salimos, Irina se fue en el asiento del copiloto y yo sola atrás, kate se quedo.

El viaje era largo y solo iba porque me daba un poco de miedo quedarme con Eleazar y Carmen, se notaba que yo no les caía para nada bien. Pero estar en un carro con Tanya en una carretera no muy transitada, era algo preocupante, confiaba en que si Alice veía que Tanya me quería matar me llamaría para avisarme. Y en ese justo momento mi celular sono, me sobresalte, enseguida supe de quien se trataba y no era Alice o Rosalie. Era Edward, bueno un mensaje de Edward.

_Amor, espero que no estes enojada conmigo por haberme ido sin despedir, te tengo buenas y malas noticias. James se ha ido de Phoenix, dejo un rastro en la frontera con mexico. Emmett y jasper ya se fueron tras de el. La mala es que no podemos encontrar a victoria. Te extraño. Te amo._

Suspire al terminar de leerlo, aunque no sonaba muy prometedor eran buenas noticias, tenia la esperanza que victoria se reuniera con James en mexico y se olvidaran de nosotros.

-buenas noticias.- pregunto irina

-algo así, James se fue a mexico, pero no encuentran a victoria.-

-y el otro, el que dijo que iba a venir aquí en donde esta.- que buena pregunta, se supone que Laurent vendría aquí, eso nadie lo había razonado. Me puse a contestarle a Edward enseguida.

_Yo también te extraño, pero creo que tenemos otro problemas, Laurent había dicho que vendría aquí, pero no a llegado, y si se unió con victoria. Te amo._

-espero que Edward lo sepa.- le conteste a Irina unos minutos después de que hiciera su pregunta.

-Alice y Rosalie están bajando del avión.- dijo Tanya estacionándose cerca de la pista.

Me baje para saludarlas y deje el celular en el asiento. Alice corrió-bailo hacia mi. Y Rosalie camino normal.

-Bella, cuanto te extrañamos.- dijo abrazandome

-yo igual Alice, estaba preocupada por ustedes.-

-no tienes porque preocuparte por nosotros, al contrario.- contesto Rosalie. Sabia que no eramos amigas pero después de tanto alboroto la abraze a ella también.

Apenas abri la puerta del auto vi que mi celular no estaba en donde lo deje. La mano flacucha y palida de Tanya se asomo desde el asiento delantero. Yo solo lo tome y me sente. Ella había leído el mensaje de Edward y eso me colerizo un poco.

_Tienes razón, no me había detenido a pensar en eso. No te preocupes, Rosalie es muy buena matando vampiros al igual que Alice, espero verte pronto, no sabes cuanto me hace daño estar lejos de ti, espero que mi próximo mensaje te pueda decir que voy por ti para estar siempre juntos. Y hare hasta lo imposible para que sea realidad. Te amo. Recuardalo mi vida. Solo a ti. Eres mi alma._

Unas lagrimillas se escaparon de mis ojos, me las limpie con la manga de mi blusa. Alice me abrazo de nuevo y me susurro al oído: pronto se terminara todo esto.

* * *

**gracias por sus review, espero que lo sigan leyendo y que les guste, si no ya saben que todo comentario en bienvenido. **

**:P**

***tC*  
**


	5. fin

Algo iba mal, lo sabia porque Edward no se había comunicado conmigo desde hace tres días. Alice se la pasaba entreteniéndome todo el día, cosa que a Rosalie disgustaba. En la tarde siempre salian Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate y Rosalie. No se a donde iban pero regresaban de mejor humor. Y eso era bueno para mi. No me convenia estar en una casa llena de vampiros mal humorados. Hoy Alice tenia que ir a no se donde por algo, por lo que me quedaría solamente con tanya. En estos tres días mi temor a que ella me hiciera algo había desaparecido por completo, creo que cuado leyó el mensaje que me mando Edward entendió que el jamás la amaría. No me gustaba que se sientiera triste, pero tenia que entender. a las cinco en punto partieron todos. Yo baje al jardín para aprovechar el sol. Me recoste en una banca y mire detenidamente el cielo. Dure así un buen rato, hasta que la posicion del sol hizo que cerrara los ojos para no lastimar mi vista. Raramente sentí sueño y me estaba dejando llevar cuando una sombra me tapo la inmensa luz solar.

-creias que podias escapar de mi, que tonto fue Edward en pensar que no encontraría a mi aperitivo.- con solo abrir los ojos y verlo mi corazón latio desbordadamente. Mi respiración se volvió violenta. No sabia que hacer, sabia que tanya estaba en la casa. Pero la pregunta era: ella me salvaría.

-tanya.- grite con todas mis fuerzas.-

-no creo que te ayude, mientras tu tomabas sol ella se cambio de bando y ahora es mi pareja.- aquellas palabras retumbaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Estaba fregada. No había nadie quien me salvara.

-que paso con victoria.-

-digamos que me aburri de ella y cien años juntos era mucho, era tiempo de cambiar, y que mejor que con la hermosa tanya.- ahora tania estaba a su lado riendo. Toda mi vida había sido muy positiva y no es que ahora me volviera negativa pero en este momento no tenia ninguna posivibilidad de salir con vida. Alice se tardaría en llegar y se sentiría culpable.

Era mi fin. Y lo peor es que no había podido hablar con Edward antes de morir. Como quería decirle cuanto lo amaba. Tanya me dio un golpe en la cabeza y perdi el conocimiento. En mi mente inconciente recordaba cuando Edward y yo estábamos en el coche abrazados y me decía que me amaba. Y las palabras de su mensaje me hacían llorar: estar juntos por siempre. Ahora sonaban a una promesa lejana e imposible.

-bella durmiente despierta.- la asquerosa voz de James me llamaba.

-pobre ingenua, ella pensaba que la amaba, si supiera que el la traiciono.- con esas palabras apreté mas mis ojos. Sentí que un gran hoyo se abrió en el suelo y me tragaba.

-bueno, dale unas cachetadas para que se despierte, me quiero divertir un rato.- abri mis ojos para ver a la tarada de Tanya con una gran sonrisa.

-espero que hayas escuchado lo que le acabo de decir a James.-

-escuche, pero no te creo, el jamás haría algo así.-

-edward convenció a Alice de que te dejara sola y ella convenció a todos los denali.- sonaba cierto todo eso, pero no podía creer que Edward hiciera eso, no a mi.

-pues debo felicitarlos, todo les salió muy bien, ahora que eres la gata de James que es lo que vas a hacer, la verdad me das pena, al primer idiota que te dice que te quiere renuncias a todo y te vas con el. Que baja autoestima tienes, de seguro que Irina se sentirá defraudada de ti.-

-no me importa, ahora estoy con James y solo importa lo que el piense de mi.-

-y pienso cosas muy… buenas de ti. Ahora Isabella deja de transtornar a mi novia y comenzemos nuestro juego. La verdad quiero hacer varias cosas contigo antes de dar fin a tu vida, pero me debato en si te mato o te convierto. No se que enojaría mas a Edward. Mientras lo averiguo te aseguro que nos divertiremos, quizás tu no tanto pero yo lo voy a disfrutar bastante.- no quería creerles, me negaba. Después de todo lo que había hecho Edward por mi no era posible que tan fácil hechara todo por la borda.

-nuestro primer acto va a ser… veamos que tanto aguantas en el agua.- mierda, no era para nada buena nadando.

-bien, empezemos.- le rete

-eso es bueno, la actitud positiva ante todo.- quería darle un golpe. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba en una cama, atada de manos. Tanya me desamarraba y James me cargo, estabamos en una casa vieja, quizás en otra época fue hermosa, el peso de los años recayeron en ella. De estar en una habitación destruida me llevaron a un baño. Al entrar el olor penetro en mi nariz, la bañera estaba llena de agua verde y algo se movia dentro de ella. Eso si me dio miedo. Trague saliva y me arme de valor, que tan malo podía ser morir ahogada en agua echada a perder desde hace cincuenta años, además, nadie me aseguraba que moriría, quizás todavía tenia mas que soportar antes de morir.

-aprovechando que Tanya no esta te dire la verdad, solo por que me caes bien. Al parecer Edward decidió dejarte y largarse con victoria. Ella solo me dijo que se iria con el lejos de mi. Y de venganza me hice pareja de una de su clan. La mas débil, esta loca, bueno el caso es que como tu novio se llevo a mi compañera yo en venganza te convertiré en vampiro y seraz mi novia. Si, es una muy buena venganza, tienes que estar deacuerdo conmigo.- así que me había dejado por victoria. Por eso no me había hablado en tres días, porque se fue con ella, con ella cunado dijo que se iria conmigo.

-mejor matame ya, alcontrario de el, yo si lo amo, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que no este con el, matame, como quieras pero hazlo.- mi vista fue tapada por un torrente de lagrimas. No podía pensar en mis padres, en mis amigos, ni siquiera en los cullen, solo podía pensar en que Edward no me quería, me había abandonado para irse con una hermosa vampiresa.

-no Bella, así no será divertido, no debes de sufrir por alguien que no te ama, mejor forma parte de mi venganza. Bella te lo pido, desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, hasta llege a pensar en dejar a victoria para hacerte mia. Ahora que ella esta con Edward tu se mi novia.- todo el día me la había pasado escuchando cosas que jamás pensé que llegaría a oir. Era una clase de halago que James me pidiera que fuera su novia, pero yo pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Edward. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era idear un plan de cómo escapar de James, definitivamente no quería convertirme en un vampiro, no si no estaría con Edward. Y la muerte ya no sonaba tan prometedora. Tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de esta por muy imposible que sonara.

-James, ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para pensar en si quiero una nueva pareja. Necesito tiempo.-

-quien no se podría enamorar de ti. Para que veas que soy bueno hoy te perdonare tu castigo y te llevara a tu cuarto.- salió del baño y en lugar de llevarme a la habitación que estaba dio vuelta a la derecha y entramos a otra habitación, estaba mejor preservada.

-gracias.- dije, me deposito en la cama y me amarro una mano a la cabezera.

-confio en que no vas a escapar, pero aun así quiero estar precavido por si las moscas.- rio y se fue del cuarto.

Sola, me sentí tan sola y al mismo tiempo tan estúpida por creer que un ser como Edward podría amarme, el era hermoso, perfecto y yo… una simple y torpe humana. Su decisión no debía de sorprenderme tanto, después de todo que le podía ofrecer a Edward, solo mi amor y quizá eso a el no le bastaba. Pero Alice, la que decía ser mi hermana me había abandonado. No podía creer que todo habia estado planeado, Rosalie lo sabia y no lo aprobaba. Por eso había estado con esa cara los últimos días. La persona que podría traicionar era ahora la que mas confianza debía de tenerle. De llorar tanto me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que era de noche, me daba miedo pensar en cuanto tiempo mas debía de estar ahí con Tanya y con James. Cosa rara, estaba apunto de descubrirlo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de James. Parecía enojado por algo. Camino rapido hacia mi y desato con lo que me tenia atada, y de la nada me dio una cachetada, fue tan fuerte que termine en el piso, después me patio y se fue, cerro la puerta con llave. Era tan insoportable el dolor que quede inconsiente.

Llegue al final, esto era todo lo que había podido vivir en esta miserable vida. Estaba segura que James no me llevaría a un hospital y necesitaba atención medica, sentí que algo por dentro se había roto, peor aun, sentí que sangraba pero estaba segura de que no había nada en el piso. Todo se volvio a tornar oscuro, utilize todo mi esfuerzo en ver si había sangre en el piso, cai de nuevo rebotando en el piso, ya no sentí el dolor, no había ninguno que lo superara. Volvi a quedar inconciente. En mi mente sentía que podía llorar, recordé que Edward me había abandonado, eso me dolio mas que todos los golpes de James, pero aun así le amaba. Solo quería que el fuera feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo. Ahora James no podría completar su venganza si yo moria. Esperaba que los Cullen mataran a James cuando Alice viera que ya estaba muerta. Un ruido me asusto, una luz hizo que apretara mis ojos, de esa luz cuando pude abrir mis ojos una silueta perfecta caminaba hacia mi. Ese era un angel que venia a llevarme al cielo. Debía de serlo, estaba segura de que yo había muerto**. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________gracias por todos los review, espero que les guste y si no ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos. **


	6. donde quedo el cielo

-Bella despierta.- me llamaba esa voz que solía adorar.

Abrí los ojos y vi que la casa en la que estaba encerrada ahora ardía. Edward me tenia parada junto a el pero el sostenía mi peso de alguna manera. Edward estaba bastante exaltado. Yo me preguntaba internamente donde había quedado mi cielo, si me encontraba en el infierno.

-que paso.- pregunte, mi voz sonaba tan herida y lejana que me entristecí de escucharme así.

-llegue antes de que James te matara.-

-y por qué hiciste eso.- pregunte enojada

-como que porque. Tu sa…

- Edward, llévatela ya.- grita la voz de Tanya. Y el la obedeció. La oscuridad de la noche me absorbió.

Las voces de varias personas me despertaron, estaba en el cuarto de Edward en la casa de los Denali, Carlisle estaba con alguien hablando, casi peleando, por su color era un vampiro. El que estaba con Carlisle se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

-atiéndela.- una voz muy ruda salió de la boca de aquel vampiro.

-Bella, como te sientes.-

-mal.- dije cortante.

-quieres que le hable a Edward.- pregunto Carlisle

-no, quiero que le hables a Rosalie.- mis palabras asombraron a ambos vampiros.

-claro.- a los cinco segundos llego Rosalie a la habitación. Los demás se fueron.

-como estas Bella.-

-mal, siento que fui una tonta, necesito que me hagas un favor y me lleves a Forks, no quiero estar mas aquí, necesito estar con alguien a quien si le interese y quiera.- me levante y las sondas que tenia en mis brazos me lo impidieron, maquinas estaban a mi alrededor y estaba vendada del vientre.

-no puedo hacer eso Bella, James te quebró dos costilla y te dejo mal herida de la cara. No te podemos entregar así a Charlie.-

-y que le han dicho.-

-cuando te logramos sacar de esa pocilga le llamamos y le informamos que te habías caído y roto la nariz, por lo que Carlisle te llevaría a un hospital en donde eran expertos con los tabiques, y esa es en donde trabajaba aquí en Denali.-

-cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí.-

-alrededor de una semana en reposo y otra sin hacer esfuerzos y otra de recuperación, pero ahí un problema Bella, y creo que deberías hablar de eso con Edward, si quieres le puedo lla…

-no, no quiero hablar con él, mejor tu dímelo.-

-los Vulturi vinieron a castigar a Victoria y James, por lo que saben que tu sabes de nuestro secreto, dieron a Carlisle un ultimátum, te dejarían vivir si nunca hablas de esto a nadie y jamás te volvemos a ver, un Vulturi monitorearía tu vida desde lejos sin que tu lo notaras y la otra opción es que te conviertas en una de nosotros.-

No sabia que contestarle a Rosalie, si me hubieran dado a escoger antes de todo lo de James les diría que me convirtieran, pero después de todo lo que me dijo James no le veía la razón de convertirme, para que. Para estar sola. No, mejor me quedaría como humana.

-no te preocupes, ellos te darán de plazo hasta que estés recuperada por completo, tienes un mes para responderles. Pero ínsito que deberías de hablar con Edward.-

-Rosalie si no me odias ya deja de decir que hable con… el, no quiero.-

-quieres hablar con alguien mas. Quizá Alice o Esme.-

-no, necesito estar sola.- asintió y se paro, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y volteo hacia mi.

-estaré cerca por si me necesitas.-

-gracias.- cerro detrás de si la puerta, quería acurrucarme pero el dolor de las costillas me lo impidió, al igual que las intravenosas. Me recosté y solté unas lágrimas.

No le importaba, si tan siquiera el sintiera culpa o algo por mi hubiera estado a mi lado cuando despertara, pero no, en lugar de eso estaba Carlisle y un extraño. Quería irme a casa, quería estar con Charlie o con René. Quería sentir el apoyo de mi familia y para terminar tendría que ir con un psicólogo. Si en este momento el Vulturi ese me pidiera una repuesta le diría que escogía no volver a ver a ningún Cullen. No veía sentido alguno por el cual seguir con ellos, me regalaron a James como si fuera una mascota. Me quede dormida después de haber llorado tanto aunque él no se lo mereciera. Para desgracia mía soñé con Edward, nuestro primer beso. Deseaba que ese momento nunca hubiera terminado, en ese entonces "me quería". Todo era fácil y sencillo. Porque todo se tuvo que complicar tanto.

Triste. No había mejor descripción para mí en ese momento que esa. Tenia la mirada perdida recordando los viejos tiempos, tiempos cuando Edward me quería, era una idiotez que semejante adonis se fijara en una débil y simple humana. Lagrimas recorrían mis rostro. La ventana reflejaba un sol brillante. Limpie mis lágrimas cuando vi que la puerta se abrió y Carlisle entro a la habitación con una sonrisa, trate de regresarle la sonrisa pero nada salió.

-creo que vas mejorando, quizá dentro de dos días puedas empezar a moverte y la semana que entra empecemos con la recuperación, me han dicho que quieres regresar lo antes posible a Forks.-

-si, eso de faltar un mes al colegio no creo que le agrade a Charlie y eso me afectaría.- la escuela era lo último por lo que me preocupaba en ese instante.

-pues tienes razón, encontraremos la mejor forma de recuperarte lo mas pronto posible. Alice ha visto que Charlie no se preocupa porque sabe que es para tu bien. Pero René quiere venir a verte. Aun no lo ha decidido.-

-supongo que entonces tenemos tiempo. Mi madre es muy distraída.-bromee

-contamos con eso, necesitas algo.-

-comida, no como desde hace creo 48 horas.-

-Oh si, que distraído, Esme te preparo algo de comida, enseguida te la traigo.- salió a velocidad vampiro de la habitación y regreso con una charola plateada y encima de ella varios platos y vasos.

-no sabía que te gustaba así que experimento un poco, espero que te guste, si no te puedo traer algo de algún restaurant.-

-no, como crees, te aseguro que me va a gustar.- tome el primer plato y era algo verde, una crema de… brócoli.

-quieres que me salga.-

-creo que estaré bien.- la sonrisa esta vez si salió, Carlisle me la regreso y abandono la habitación.

La crema no me la termine, pero los otros platillos que Esme me había preparado estuvieron deliciosos. Pase tres días de esa manera, Carlisle o Esme me llevaban la comida tres veces al día, de vez en cuando Carlisle me dejaba caminar un rato por la habitación, un detalle que no había visto es que el cuarto tenía un hermoso balcón, en el cual se veía el precioso jardín. Cada flor había sido cuidadosamente plantada. Y terminaban en un hermoso conjunto de colores.

Hoy por fin empezaría con actividades físicas. Bajaría a almorzar con los Cullen y los Denali. No entendía porque Rosalie quería que bajara a almorzar, ninguno de ellos come. Me bañe como pude y me "arregle". Apenas abrir la puerta ahí estaba Rosalie para ayudarme a bajar los escalones.

-como estas hoy.- me pregunto

-bien, físicamente.-

-quizá la semana que entra puedas ir conmigo de compras.-

-eh…si, quizá.- Rosalie rio un poco por mi respuesta, ya sabía que no me gustaba ir de compras.

El gran comedor me esperaban 8 vampiros, faltaba Alice, Edward y Tanya. Quería preguntar pero mejor me quede callada. Emmett se levanto y acomodo una silla para que yo me sentara ahí. Ya sentados los 10 Carlisle hablo.

-todos estamos contentos de que hayas salido lo menos lastimada de aquel incidente con James.- dijo levantando una copa, en ella no había nada, los demás vampiros hicieron lo mismo.

-gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. En recompensa de su gran esfuerzo eh tomado la decisión de permanecer humana.-

* * *

**espero que les guste este capi, tambien los invito a que lean mi otro fic :P jeje firmen! no saben como me hacen feliz. una cancion para enculzar el ambiente: the cardigans- erase and rewind. **

***tC*  
**


	7. mentiras y verdades

Todos me miraron como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura. Yo misma lo pensaba, pero no veía solución alguna para esto. La puerta que daba al jardín se abrió de trancazo y Alice entro con cara de susto, detrás de ella Edward casi con la misma cara y Tanya como si nada.

-podemos hablar con Bella a solas.- pidió Alice. Edward tenia tensa la mandíbula y apretado los puños.

Carlisle dedico una mirada a sus hijos y salió abrazando a Esme de la casa. Irina y Kate tomaron de la mano a Tanya y salieron juntas. Los últimos en dejar la habitación fueron Carmen y Eleazar. Alice me indico que me sentara, ellos hicieron lo mismo. La mirada de Edward era triste y decepcionada. Pero no podía importarme.

-que es lo que quieren.- pregunte

-hablar contigo, no entendemos porque nos evitas.- dijo Alice, Edward solo volteo para la puerta, creo que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

-los escucho.-

-primero que nada queremos saber porque no nos quieres hablar.-

-eso lo saben, y si era solo eso, me voy.- me levante y Edward también se levanto.

-Bella déjame explicarte…

-Edward no tienes nada que explicar, dejaste todo en claro y no es necesario. Creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas. Yo regresare a Forks y llevare una vida normal lejos de ustedes.-

-porque.- su voz estaba quebrada.

-y todavía preguntas porque, si van a jugar a que no saben lo que paso, me voy.- camine hacia la otra puerta, la que salía a la sala.

Edward corrió hacia mí y me tomo la mano. Su cara era la tristeza reflejada. Yo solo me le quede viendo con mi respiración entrecortada. No sabía que hacer, era obvio que él no estaba bien.

-Bella, dime que te hice, porque actúas así. Amor por favor dímelo, estos días han sido un infierno para mi, estar lejos de ti y teniéndote tan cerca.-

-¿amor? Desde cuando, esa no es Tanya o Victoria. Edward esta vez no voy a jugar contigo. Me canse de esta farsa, de ser tu mascota. Ve y diviértete con ellas.-

-pero…

-por fin entendí que yo soy muy poca cosa para ti, no te merezco y fui una tonta por pensar que podríamos estar juntos. Es obvio que la diferencia de… especies es importante. Y creo que cada quien con su pareja.- Edward seguía con su cara de agonía, soltó mi brazo y subió ambas manos a la altura de mi cara y la tomo, se acerco demasiado. Quería besarle, pero no podía, ya no era mío.

-a mi no me gusta ser la otra, lo siento, si ella está de acuerdo bien por ella, pero yo no. Podrías soltarme, quiero estar lejos de ti.- sus manos cayeron al suelo y se quedo en esa misma posición. Subí tres escalones y Emmett ya estaba ahí para ayudarme.

-Bella, no sé quién te habrá dicho mentiras, pero estoy seguro que nada de eso fue cierto.- apenas cerró la puerta hablo.

-es tu familia, la tienes que defender.-

-no, te equivocas, no la defiendo, pero lo haría, el caso es que James te mintió.-

-Emmett… yo…estoy…ma.r.e.a.d.a…- caí en sus brazos y me deposito en la cama. Carlisle entro en la habitación apenas tres segundos después.

-estaba delicada, fue mucha exaltación por hoy. Lo mejor es que duerma todo el día, así que te voy a dar unos medicamentos.- asentí con la cabeza. Carlisle tomo una jeringa y le inyecto en la intravenosa. Mis ojos se cerraron.

_Te amo, no sé que es lo que tienes o piensas mi vida, pero te amo y jamás te dejaría por ninguna vampiresa guapa, tú lo eres más. Tú eres la única._ Lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi a la persona que me había dicho esas palabras. Edward esta a mi lado, tomando mi mano y besándola.

-que haces.- pregunte con el tono más indiferente que pude.

-lo que debía hacer desde el principio, ignorando las idioteces que piensas de mí.-

-ah, idioteces, mías. Genial. Tú me dejaste por Victoria y yo hago y pienso idioteces. Eres un mentiroso Edward Cullen.-

-parece que el tiempo que pasamos se borraron de tu memoria con los golpes que te dio James. Como puedes pensar que yo te dejaría por Victoria…

-Edward, ahora no, Bella no puede hablar tanto ni esforzarse. Te pido que vengas hasta mañana.- indico Carlisle.

Quise protestar pero es que de verdad me sentía muy débil, deje que se fuera, pero el esperaba que le digiera que se quedara. Salió de la habitación.

-se que ustedes dos tiene mucho de que hablar, pero ahora no, estas débil y no debes de perder energías. Si quieres irte pronto a Forks vas a tener que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga.-

-claro.-

Fueron dos días bastante aburridos, me despertaba y desayunaba, después Carlisle me llevaba a caminar a una zona cerca de la casa de Irina, después regresaba y me daba una clase de masaje y con eso me dormía, comía y hacia lo que quisiera sin salir de mi habitación. No podía hablar, porque según Carlisle siempre me exaltaba de más. De vez en cuando usaba la computadora para jugar solitario y escuchar música. Edward no había regresado al siguiente día ni al otro. No le pregunte a Rosalie o Carlisle porque. Camine al balcón y vi a Edward abajo. Mire el cielo y recordé algo, Tanya cuando estaba con James dijo que solo quería estar con el, pero ya no lo estaba, ella podría a ver fingido todo aquello. Definitivamente los medicamentos que Carlisle me daba para el dolor estaban haciendo que perdiera la razón. Gire y apenas di un paso para entrar a la habitación un ruido parecido a un golpe sonó detrás de mí. Voltee y vi a Edward. Seguía igual de triste que antes, yo respiraba aceleradamente. Me mordí mi labio y gire para regresar a la habitación cuando el me hablo.

-Bella…puedo. Entrar.- cada palabra le costaba trabajo decirlas.

-si.- levante mi ceja y le mire, que mas me quedaba. Camine a la cama y me senté, Edward se quedo parado a mi lado.

-no quiero que hables, solo escucha.- tenia una mano cerca de su bolsillo la otra flotando en el aire, la mirada perdida.

-bien, te escucho.- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y le mire con indiferencia.

-la verdad es que no se que paso en esa casa, Tanya dice que James no te _toco_, lo mismo dice Alice, pero no entiendo que hice para que me ignoraras por una semana o mas. No se que te dijo pero aquí va mi versión de las cosas. Después de que te mandara el ultimo mensaje me dedique a buscar a victoria, pase un día haciéndolo y cuando por fin la encontré la encerré. Llame a los Vulturi para que vinieran por ella. El segundo día pele con ella porque quería escapar pero Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron. Esme y Carlisle estaban cuidando a Charlie. El tercer día me la pase con los Vulturi, torturando a victoria para que nos dijera en donde estaba James, cuando termino de hablar ellos la mataron y unos momentos antes Alice tuvo una visión de James, una en donde el estaba en un centro comercial y te atacaba. Por eso ese día ella no te llevo y dejo con Tanya. Lo que Alice no sabia es que esa visión era una farsa, de la cual nos informo victoria. Así que llame a Tanya para que me ayudara a cuidarte y mantenerte lejos de James, pero todo se complico cuando Tanya le dijo a James que victoria estaba con los Vulturi, el se enojo y para evitar que acabara contigo ella lo sedujo. En menos de cinco minutos ya eran "pareja". Entonces te llevaron a esa casa abandonada, Alice no sabía de su ubicación porque antes de llegar había un antiguo cementerio de vudú y eso le bloqueaba la visión. Por eso tardamos en dar contigo. Aparte de que James es muy bueno cubriendo tu rastro.- no podía creer tolo lo que acababa de decir, que idiota había sido por desconfiar de el. Me sentía la mayor estúpida del planeta.

-al llegar a la casa James estaba peleando con Tanya y casi la mata, Rosalie y Alice fueron en su ayuda mientras yo te buscaba en las habitaciones. Te encontré tirada en el piso un poco desangrada. Fue algo tan… impotente para mi que sentí que me moría. Tu parecías muerta y tan solo con verte así me basto, fui por ti y cheque tus signos vitales, no eran buenos, te cargue y baje a donde estaban los demás, todavía no mataban a James. El se arrojo a nosotros al vernos pero yo alcance a movernos, las velas que estaban encima de la mesa y repisa comenzaron a arder y te saque.-

-espera, el fuego es lo una de las pocas cosas con las que los vampiros se mueren no.- estaba aterrada tan solo con el simple hecho de ver a Edward entre la llamas.

-algo así. Después te explico. Estaba en el bosque esperando a Alice y Rosalie, pero nadie llegaba. Regrese a ver que pasaba y vi que Tanya y Rosalie sostenían a James para arrancarle la cabeza pero no fue suficiente y el se zafo, se fue en contra de Tanya y la estaba estrangulando, contigo en mis brazos fui y la trate de ayudarla. Rosalie le di un puñetazo y lo aventó. Tanya me grito que te sacara de ahí y eso hice. Te lleve a la casa y te examine, llame a Carlisle. Sabía lo que hacia solo quería cerciorarme de no dejarte peor. Te puse un suero y acomode tus costillas. Cure las heridas que tenias en la cara. Después llego Dimitri con Carlisle y me ordenaron que te dejara. Emmett tuvo que sacarme porque no quería que te despertaras sin mí. Pensé que por eso estabas molesta, pero conforme no me hablabas y pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que no era por eso. Y cuando me dijiste lo de victoria de verdad pensé que James te había golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte como para decir es clase de situaciones tan alejadas de la realidad o cordura.- Edward apenas termino de hablar yo ya estaba llorando a mar abierto. Tonta. Como amaba a aquel vampiro, no había en la faz una mujer más idiota que yo.

-no quiero que vuelvas a llorar, menos por mi. Soy tuyo, de nadie más. Te amo, te lo dije tantas veces que no…no puedo pensar en como dudaste de mi. De mi amor.- estaba a mi lado, sentado en la cama, abrazándome.

-Tanya y James son muy buenos mintiendo, modificaron todo a su beneficio y yo les creí, quizá por tanto madrazo que me habían dado en la cabeza. Además, aun me parece increíble que me ames, son tan poca cosa para ti que…- me interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que me apretaba mas a el y me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-jamás vuelvas a decir que eres poca cosa para mi. Tu eres demasiado para mi, mi alma, que no merezco. Aun no encuentro el motivo por el cual el destino me unió a ti. Eres un sueño hecho realidad y eso que yo no sueño.- rio y su perfecto pecho se movió junto conmigo. Su melodiosa risa me atontaba. Su olor que tanto extrañaba. Lo necesitaba tanto.

**Espero su review, dejen su comentario, son recibidos los buenos y malos je, unas cuantas canciones para darle sabor al capitulo. Juliet- Emilie Autumn, never wanna see you cry de the verve y creo que la más chida Jeje fauxliage- all the world disfrútenlas y nos leemos el próximo capi: P**

***tC***


	8. besame!

Carlisle. Nunca había tenido un pensamiento hacia el negativo, pero como no hacerlo si justamente entro a la habitación cuando Edward me iba a besar.

-creo que han estado el tiempo suficiente juntos. Edward Esme quiere hablar contigo.- Edward dejo salir un gran suspiro de su pecho y me dejo en la cama. De tanta euforia yo estaba encima de sus piernas y con mis brazos lo tenía rodeado del cuello.

No se porque pero salió con una linda sonrisa de la habitación. Carlisle me reviso y me cambio de venda. Abrumacion era lo único que sentía en ese momento. Como Edward en un minuto me hizo de nuevo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero como dijo Carlisle, hablar me cansaba. Termine dormida sobre la almohada en la que Edward se había recargado. Su olor me embriagaba. No soñé con nada, pero tenia de fondo la canción que Edward me compuso.

-amor, tienes que comer.- susurro

-aja.- le conteste todavía adormilada. Abrí mis ojos, no veía bien así que talle mis ojos para limpiar las posibles lagañas.

-debo de confesarte algo.- Edward estaba incado en el suelo y su cara estaba en sus manos, las cuales estaban en el colchón. Su cara y la mía estaban a pocos centímetros.

-que.- pregunte con efusión

-yo soy el que te ha hecho la comida y no Esme.- como nos necesitábamos, su mirada cambio y estaba segura que la mía también.

-pues cocinas delicioso.- me alce un poco para alcanzarlo y darle un beso, el adivino mi acción y también se inclino hacia mi. No se porque pero ahora que lo besaba me daban mas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Se separo de mi y rio.

-que.- le pregunte

-es que… yo creo que sentí tu descarga eléctrica, digo, siempre que te besaba lo sentía pero ahora es mas fuerte.-

-eso es bueno.- pregunte

-oh si.- me sonrió y volvió a besarme. En definitiva Carlisle no era mi aliado en ese momento.

-chicos, de verdad Bella debe de guardar energías, la próxima semana podrán hacer lo que quieran y pasar mas tiempo juntos.- Edward y yo no le quedamos viendo y el entendió el porque.- digo, caminar, ir al colegio y esas cosas.- como si fuéramos uno solo, al mismo tiempo Edward y yo comenzamos a reír, si Carlisle pudiera sudar lo estaría haciendo.

-Carlisle, creo que eso de la escuela no le importara tanto a Charlie, así que la recuperación se tarde lo que se tenga que tardar.-

-bueno ya que no has hecho caso y te has movido, creo que se prolongara tu recuperación.-

-tiene que ser a fuerzas aquí.- pregunto Edward.-

-hasta la próxima semana, después lo podríamos seguir en Forks.- nos sonrió y salió.

-ya te quieres ir.- le pregunte en tono sarcástico.

-si, quiero estar contigo, pero en nuestra casa.- esas palabras sonaron fuera de contexto.

-nuestra casa- pregunte confundida

-si, a menos que sigas con la idea de dejarme y seguir humana, de otra manera tenemos que empezar con los preparativos para irnos de América.-

-porque no nos quedamos aquí.-

-porque tendremos que fingir tu muerte, y no podremos regresar aquí, no hasta al menos sesenta años o algo así.- no me había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos. Si me quedaba con Edward me alejaría de mi familia. Era un sacrificio, pero que tan grande lo era, valía la pena si con eso viviría el resto de la eternidad con el. Si. En definitiva, después de todo algún día los tendría que dejar, y ellos se morirían. La única diferencia es que todo eso deberia de pasar a lo largo de los años, cambiaria a lo largo de los días.

-y como me voy a morir.- Edward me tenia de nuevo abrazada. Así que sentí cuando se puso tenso.

-aun no lose, pero no lo vuelvas a decir así, suena lastimero para mi. Tan solo escuchar eso…- la regué, así que para que no siguiera lo bese.

-muy buena forma de callarme. Ten la libertad de hacerlo cuando quieras-

-ok- lo hice de nuevo.

-no hay nada mejor que estar entre tus brazos y besos, nada se podría comparar a estar contigo.- me dijo Edward muy sensual y nos volvimos a besar, era algo necesario para ambos después de a ver estado separados tanto tiempo

Me pase el resto del día en la cama con el. Platicando entre otras cosas. De rato le dije que le llamara a Alice, también me había portado sumamente grosera con ella. Después de a ver pasado casi siete horas con el me tuve que separar de él para arreglar las cosas con su hermana favorita.

La puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió y dejo ver a la pequeña Alice, Edward me soltó y se paró de la cama, me dio un beso y salió de la habitación. Alice camino lentamente a la cama y se sentó del lado contrario al que estaba Edward.

-Alice, quiero decirte que fui una tonta, y también quiero pedirte una disculpa. James junto con Tanya me lavaron el cerebro y pensé mal de todos, por favor perdóname…

-perdóname tu a mi Bella, Rosalie no quería mentirte, ahora se porque, de verdad que no lo quería hacer pero me lo ordeno Dimitri y no me podía negar a el. Si me perdonas, mejor aun, nos olvidamos de todo esto.-

-por mi estaría genial, pero dañe a Edward, y mucho, lo veía en sus ojos, como quisiera no haberlo hecho sufrir tanto.-

-Bella, a veces ahí que sufrir un poco para ser inmensamente felices.-

-esperemos que esa sea la razón.-

-y ya que mi hermano se tensa un poco en como decidir tu muerte, yo y Carlisle les ayudaremos, creo que lo mejor seria una enfermedad terminal, para que ellos se vayan acostumbrando.- Alice era dulce aunque a veces pensaba a sangre fría.

-si, y que ahora que me operaron la descubrieron, pero es muy avanzada y ya no se puede hacer nada.-

-vaya y yo soy la macabra.- dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación.- solo ahí que encontrar la enfermedad perfecta. Pero Bella sabes a lo que vas a renunciar.-

-si, envejecer, tener enfermedades, vivir con dolores y cosas de ese estilo…

-no, a ser madre, envejecer junto a ellos. Verlos crecer.-

-como dijo Alice, es un precio relativamente bajo con tal de estar con Edward para el resto de la eternidad.-

-no dije eso, aclaro, pero si así lo piensas…

-estas segura.- me pregunto Rosalie

-si, nunca me eh llevado con niños y jamás me eh visto como madre, creo que tuve suficiente con mi mamá.-

-pero, tienes que estar muy segura, una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás, y si yo pudiera elegir, me quedaría humana… queda en tus manos.-

-te quedarías tranquila si te digo que lo pensare.- le dije

-si, piénsalo bien, no es que no quiera que seas parte de nuestra familia ya lo eres. Solo quiero que no te arrepientas por haber escogido mal.- Rosalie se sentó en donde estaba Edward y me tomo de la mano.

-te prometo que lo hare.-

**No tenia mucho que hacer este fin asi que les dejare otra dosis de este fic, espero su review y para ambientar el capi les dejo unas cuantas canciones: kiss me de sixpence none the richer, la ley – el duelo. Editors- bones. Escúchenlas todas son muy buenas. y gracias por la critica constructiva. nos seguimos leyendo :P**

***tC*  
**


	9. egoista

Sabía que Edward escucharía las palabras de Rosalie y me preocupaba eso, no quería que nada detuviera nuestro plan, quería estar con él para siempre, aunque eso conllevara nunca tener hijos, podríamos adoptar como Esme. No era tan malo desde mi punto de vista, pero el de Edward siempre era más objetivo y decidido. Terminamos de platicar Alice y Rosalie, pasaron unos escasos dos minutos antes de que Edward entrara a la habitación. Su mirada me decía que no iba a decir nada bueno.

-Rosalie tiene razón Bella, estas renunciando a demasiado por mí, no valgo la pena. Quiero que tengas una vida normal. Quiero que goces todos los beneficios de la vida.- se fue a sentar a una silla que había al lado de la cama.

-no, no quiero tener ningún beneficio si no es contigo, entiéndelo. Yo solo te quiero a ti. No importa no tener hijos, me importa tenerte a mi lado para siempre.- le dije con desesperación, tanta que hasta me enderece para alcanzarlo, pero termine lastimándome el brazo.

-tranquila, solo… es que no quiero que te pierdas de nada solo por querer estar conmigo. Quiero que disfrutes lo que yo nunca podre, como tener hijos.- Edward se había acercado más a mí y me tomo la mano.

-no quiero tener hijos si no son _nuestros_ hijos. Además podemos hacer lo que Esme hizo y adoptar, Edward… te encierras tu mismo en un callejón. Tenemos muchas posibilidades o no pero eso no importa mientras nos tengamos uno al otro.- el ya estaba ahora en la cama mirándome detenidamente. Hizo una mueca como de dolor y se acerco a mí.

-es que siento que si te doy la razón, estoy siendo egoísta. Tanto como no querer que tengas hijos, aunque no fueran míos.- sus labios se movían junto a los míos.

-se egoísta por mí, así como lo estoy siendo yo.- entre nuestros labios no cabía ni el aire, así que paso lo que tenía que pasar. Sus besos me daban descargas eléctricas tan placenteras que me sentí en una burbuja, sola con él.

Algo me decía que iba a ser más que un beso, de estar sentado a un lado mío en la cama, paso a estar encima de mí, yo tenía mis brazos en su cuello y el tenia los suyos en mi espalda. Pero no era tan suertuda como para que terminara lo que empezó. El maldito ruido de las maquinas lo hicieron entrar en razón y poco a poco se controlo y quedo acostado del otro lado de la cama. Solté un gran suspiro y él me voltio a ver.

-aun eres frágil, amor, además que si continuábamos te lastimarían las intravenosas que tienes en tus hermosos brazos. Sin mencionar el posible dolor de tus costillas.-

-hmm.- fue lo único que le conteste, no tenía palabras, ya me había emocionado.

-te prometo que cuando estés convertida no habrá nada que nos pare.- nos empezamos a reír de la palabra que había dicho, después se acerco a mí y me dio un beso muy tierno.

-sonó raro, lo admito. Que tal si te duermes un poco.- se acomodo de una forma en la que yo quede recargada en su duro y cómodo pecho.

-mas te vale que estés aquí cuando despierte eh.- le amenace con la mano

-te lo juro mi vida.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos, mi canción de cuna empezó a arrullarme. Y su aliento acabo siendo la mejor combinación posible.

Caminaba hacia un auto rojo, dentro estaba Jacob, no sé porque él me decía que me subiera y yo lo hacía, pero en cuanto lo hacía Jacob arrancaba y yo miraba hacia tras y veía a Edward pidiéndome que no me fuera. Yo me quería bajar de ese maldito carro rojo. Pero Jacob no me dejaba. No podría decirse que fue un sueño, si no una pesadilla. Desperté sudando, Edward fue al baño y me llevo una toalla para limpiar el sudor.

-estas bien amor.-

-no, tuve una pesadilla.- hasta mi respiración esta exaltada.

-tranquila.-me abrazo.- estás conmigo, nada malo te va a pasar.- yo trate de abrazarle también pero no veía muy bien y los malditos cables no me dejaban. En ese momento entro Carlisle a la habitación y prendió el foco. Que no nos fuera a regañar por estar abrazados, porque ese si sería el colmo.

-siento interrumpirles, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te quite los cables y las intravenosas.- se acerco a nosotros y empezó a apagar los aparatos. Edward me soltó para que Carlisle pudiera quitar fácilmente todas las sondas.

-gracias.- le dije

-no hay de que. Pero no se sientan tan libres ahora que ya no estorban lo cables.- conforme decía esas palabras me sonroje como jamás lo había hecho.

-buenas noches Carlisle.- le dijo Edward muy serio. Carlisle se le quedo viendo aunque estaba segura que se estaban hablando a velocidad vampiro.

-buenas noches, Bella.- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Yo me le quede viendo, el claramente entendió el porqué. Solo había una razón por la cual lo veía así y ahora no me podía negar nada, digo, que me podía pasar, un dolorcito en las costillas con tal de estar en el cielo con él. Que importaba.

-no.- dijo finalmente

-porque.- pregunte indignada

-amor, soy chapado a la antigua y a decir la verdad eh hecho cosas que no se deben hacer hasta que estemos casados. Y pasar hasta ese punto es demasiado.- me congelaron esas palabras. Debí de imaginar eso. Edward era del siglo pasado.

-entonces…quieres decir que no va a pasar nada hasta que estemos casados.- pregunte dudando de mis palabras.

-eso mismo, quiero que se cumpla todo como debe de ser.- debía de estar bromeando.

-y entonces cuando nos casamos.- dije sarcásticamente. Pero sabía que él no se lo tomaría de esa forma.

-cuando tú quieras.- dijo firmemente. Yo me quede pensando. Tenía diecisiete años, igual que Edward, no nos podíamos casar, y aunque lo quisiera. Al menos nos tendríamos que esperar hasta que legalmente yo tuviera dieciocho, pero si tenía que inventar una muerte para… era todo muy complicado.

-tranquila, juntos lo arreglaremos. Quieres dormir.- no era mala idea, quizá en la mañana pensara mejor las cosas

-por única vez en la noche coincido contigo. Creo que me voy a dormir.- me acurruque en él y me deje caer en un profundo sueño. Por la mañana tendría mucho que arreglar. Esta vez no soñé nada y de verdad que lo agradecí. Pero la mañana no era muy prometedora, no una vez que me entere que el tal Dimitri nos visitaría para ver cómo iba mi recuperación.

Espero sus reviews, creo que la mejor canción para este capítulo seria river flows in you de yiruma. Esa canción es la mejor para el lullaby que Edward hizo para Bella. Disfrútenlo y nos leemos!

*TC*


	10. el plan

Carlisle vino temprano para empezar mi terapia, después de una hora, incluido el masaje, baje a desayunar de nuevo con toda la familia. Abajo tenían que a ver once vampiros, pero eran doce incluyendo a Dimitri. Algo me daba mala espina acerca de estar cerca de el, seria por que el a diferencia de los presentes si tomaba sangre humana. Edward básicamente me cargo, pero de una forma en la cual no me lastimara mis costillas, a el también le ponía de nervios la vivista de Dimitri, lo sabia porque todo el tiempo estuvo tenso. Nos sentamos a un lado de Rosalie y de Jasper. Edward en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

-es un placer por fin conocerte Isabella.- su tono de voz era muy peculiar casi como el de Carlisle, el de el sonaba mas italiano.

-igualmente Dimitri.- respondí

-se que dijimos que te daría un mes para que respondieras, pero Aro me necesita allá y el otro día escuche perfectamente que querías seguir humana, o me equivoco.- me puse nerviosa, mi mano comenzó a sudar y mi cara se puso caliente.

-no te equivocas, si dije eso. Pero lo dije bajo el efecto de los medicamentos, y ahora me encuentro bien y te tengo mi respuesta final.- le dije tratando de forzar mi voz, se quería romper.

-que bueno, dímela, porque hoy tengo que empezar con los preparativos.-

-porque, Aro dijo que nos daría un mes, y solo van dos semanas o menos.- dijo Alice

-el caso es que tenemos cosas mas importante que hacer, y esto es demasiado sencillo como para que tome mas tiempo. Así que necesito tu respuesta Bella.- ya la tengo tonto.

-decidí ser parte de la familia Cullen.-

-segura, esta vez no vas a cambiar de opinión.-

-no, después de todo lo que escuchaste no era una afirmación, y no te la estaba comunicando a ti.- Edward apretó mi mano con mas fuerza.

-tienes razón, entonces te convertirás en una Cullen, porque no va a ver vuelta atrás.-

-aunque lo tenga que repetir, me convertiré en una Cullen, lo que dije antes era producto de los medicamentos que Carlisle me dio así que espero que todo este aclarado.- Edward estaba apretando mi mano tan fuerte que sentí que en cualquier momento me la quebraría.

-quedo claro Isabella, tengo un pendiente que hacer, pero en tres horas vuelvo para que planeemos la muerte y todo eso de Isabella.- Dimitri se paro y salió de la casa.

Edward por fin relajo su mano, y yo me deje caer en su hombro.

-Edward lleva a Bella al sillón, necesita acostarse, mientras nosotros planeamos todo.- indico Carlisle

-no vamos a esperar a Dimitri.- pregunte

-no, acabo de tener una visión, el no va a aceptar lo que le digamos y va a mandar una carta a Aro para que te maten.-

-y que vamos a hacer.-

-eso es lo que vamos a ver.- dijo Rosalie.

Llegamos al sillón, yo me recosté y Edward se sentó poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas. Trataron de hablar en voz alta para que escuchara como iban las cosas, pero de vez en cuando Edward me lo decía por que a ellos se les olvidaba. La verdad no puse mucha atención, la idea de escuchar en como iba a morir era algo extraño y bizarro. Edward todo el tiempo canto mi lullaby y pasaba sus manos por mi cabello. De n ser por que discutían mi muerte este pudo ser uno de los momentos mas tranquilos, siempre que estoy con Edward es así. Casi dos horas después Carlisle nos llamo, Edward dejo mi cabeza suavemente en el sillón para pararse y ayudarme a levantarme.

-esto es lo que hemos decidido Bella, espero que… estés de acuerdo.- hablo Carlisle, los demás estaban un poco serios.

-yo también lo espero.- dije sacándole una leve sonrisa a Carlisle y Esme

-Alice compro unos boletos para Italia, irán allí y van a hablar con Aro, Cayo y Marco, los convencerán de que les de un plazo de dos meses, en ese lapso tu estarás en fase terminal y te despedirás de tus seres queridos. Pasado un mes haremos tu funeral, pero te vamos a convertir hasta que estemos todos en la casa de Edward.-

-la casa de Edward.- pregunte

-si amor, tengo una casa, ahí es en donde vamos a vivir tus primeros días de neófita.- todo sonaba lindo hasta la parte en que pronunciaba neófita.

-prosigue Carlisle.- le dije

-a partir de que lleguen a Volterra, yo voy a hablar con tus padres y explicarles de tu enfermedad, les diré que por el momento estas en una área en la que no puedes tener visitantes, pero que dentro de dos días te pueden ver. Pasaras aquí dos días mas después de tu llegada, tus padres te llevaran a Forks, los convenceré que es lo mejor que estés en la mansión, serán libres de entrar cuando quieran, después empeoraras y te llevare al hospital, ahí solo vas a estar unos horas. Por si tus padres quieren tener abierto el ataúd, conseguiré un a chica que se parezca a ti, la operare hasta que se una replica tuya. De esa forma tu nunca vas a estar en el ataúd.-

-si, no es muy bonito.- dijo Rosalie

-ahora, después de tu muerte, Rosalie y Emmett te llevaran hasta allá, mientras nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí con tu familia un rato, una semana exactamente, nos tendremos que mudar por la depresión de Edward, tus padres lo entenderán y jamás los vamos a volver a ver. Esa es la parte más difícil. Lo se.-

-es un buen plan Carlisle, y se que es difícil, pero lo vamos a lograr.- Edward me estrecho contra el y me beso la frente.

-lamento lo que la costilla te va a doler en el avión, pero creo que te hará bien.- dijo Carlisle

-no hay problema.- sonó media rara mi voz.

-Edward llévala a la habitación y preparen sus cosas, nos vamos en quince minutos.- Rosalie indico.

Empacamos las pocas cosas, en la habitación Edward me explico que Rosalie y Jasper irían con nosotros, mientras Alice y Emmett se quedaban a ayudar a Carlisle y checar cualquier cambio de mis padres.

-estas segura que quieres hacer esto.- me pregunto cuando regresaba del baño.

-tan segura que mi nombre es Isabella.-

-amor, es demasiado. Es mucho dolor que soportar.- me acerque mas a el, y le tome la mano.

-te amo Edward, y se que voy a sufrir, pero también sé que vas a estar ahí conmigo para ayudarme a superarlo.- pase su mano detrás de mi y me acerque a el y lo bese.

-si sigues así, ni te vas a acordar.- me dijo muy sensual.

-espero.- ahora nos se como pero encontré el impulso suficiente para pasar mis brazos por su cuello y mis piernas se enrollaron a su cadera. Le seguí besando hasta que llegamos a la cama.

-Alice viene por nosotros.- me dijo soltándome

-ash.- Edward rio, sabía que Alice lo iba a escuchar y me arrepentí de haber hecho ese sonido.

-Rosalie los espera en el auto. Jasper esta terminando de hablar con Carlisle.-

-ya vamos.- dijo Edward, que apenas se estaba levantando de la cama y dándome la mano para levantarme.

Bajamos juntos los tres las escaleras. Abajo estaba Tanya, Irina y Kate. Carmen y Eleazar nos se encontraban presentes. Carlisle y Esme estaban en la puerta.

-les deseamos lo mejor en su viaje.- dijo Irina

-gracias.- me adelante

-y esperamos que nos inviten a su boda.- dijo Kate en tono medio irónico, era por Tanya.

-claro que si.- ahora me gano Edward.

-suerte- hablo Tanya

-adiós.- respondió Alice.

Pasamos con Carlisle y Esme, Alice solo le dio un beso a sus papas y salió de la casa, en cambio Edward abrazo a Carlisle y Esme y yo igual.

-vuelvan pronto y cuídense.- me dijo Esme al oído.

-sabes que si mamá.- respondió Edward.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto, Rosalie iba manejando y Jasper iba de copiloto. Alice estaba en una orilla, luego yo y en la otra orilla Edward. Llegando al aeropuerto Alice se despidió de Jasper y se fue enseguida. Rosalie y Jasper bajaron las maletas. Fuimos a la ala de espera, en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos arriba del avión. Rosalie y Jasper se sentaron en lugares separados, Edward y yo juntos. Rosalie estaba como siete lugares atrás de nosotros en el mismo lado, pero Jasper estaba diez lugares atrás del otro lado. Eso me agradaba, no quería que me escucharan cuando hablara con Edward entre otras cosas.

-cuanto dura el viaje.- pregunte

-bastante.- su tono era interesante.

-bien.- nos abalanzamos mutuamente y nos besamos.

Paso una hora y Edward recordó que no desayune, así que le pidió a la azafata algo de comer, la chava no capto nada a la primera, pues se le quedo viendo a Edward como si fuera una estrella de rock o algo así, estaba segura que esta se le salió la lengua, así como a los perros cuando tiene hambre. Apenas se fue la azafata Edward se rio. Yo todavía tenía la mirada fija en donde ella estaba.

-amor, no puedo creer que te pusieras celosa de ella.-

-es que no viste como te miraba.-

-no, que bueno que tu no escuchaste lo que pensaba, si no te le hubieras echado encima.- al parecer todo esto le resultaba divertido.

-hmm.-

-tranquila amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- me junto a el y me beso. Para mala suerte de la azafata vio el beso entero, que no fue para nada corto.

-a…aquí esta lo…que pidió…señor.-

-gracias.- tomo el plato y se volteo conmigo. Era en un sándwich, si tenía hambre, lo comprobé cuando el sándwich desapareció de mi plato tras la cuarta mordida. Edward no dijo nada, mas sonreírme dulcemente y pedir unas galletas y jugo. La verdad me avergoncé un poco, pero la verdad es que tenía derecho de tener hambre.

-a que no adivinas lo que acaba de decir en voz baja la azafata.-

-pues no, dime.-

-apuesto que está embarazada, digo, si yo estuviera con el no pararía en todo el día… es un…dios.- trato de imitar su tono, la última palabra lo dijo casi solo para que él lo escuchara, levante la mirada y entendí el porqué, la azafata estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-disculpa, tendrán pastillas para mareos.- pregunte, vi como Edward se tapaba la boca para evitar reír.

-no lo sé, iré a buscar.- yo me uní a su risa a penas se fue.

Si la azafata seguí con pensamientos perversos sobre mi futuro marido yo seguiría así todo el vuelo

**Hola espero que les guste este capi. Mi fan #1 Kate Masen le pido q d favor me deje la página de su fik para leerlo y a todos los demás gracias. Nos leemos pronto!**

*tC*


	11. pequeño juego

Cuando la azafata regreso yo estaba dormida, gracias a una pastilla que Edward me dio. Así que con la pena del mundo Edward le dijo que ya no era necesario, ella con una amable cara le dijo: no hay problema. Pero pensó: espero que cuando despierte tenga aun más mareos. Tan tierna ella.

Desperté cuando faltaba una hora para aterrizar. No podía creer que me había dormido todo el vuelo. Edward me había dado una pastilla que Carlisle le dio para que yo la tomara. Carlisle no quería que fuera despierta todo el vuelo debido a lo de las costillas, además que debía de descansar. Apenas desperté Edward ya me tenía un platillo en una mesilla, era tan lindo conmigo.

-gracias.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-de nada amor.-

Espero dulcemente a que terminara de comer (me sentía como si fuera un bebe, solo comida y dormía). Y me platico lo de la azafata. Después me levante al baño a refrescarme le cara, mis piernas estaban un poco agarrotadas. Cuando cruce el pasillo que llevaba al baño vi la espalda de alguien familiar, se parecía a Dimitri. Regrese casi corriendo con Edward, el apenas me vio se paro y me abrazo.

-que sucede amor.-

-Dimitri, creo que él está sentado allá.- supuse que Jasper sintió mi desesperación y fue a ver que sucedía.

-Jasper, Bella creé haber visto a Dimitri por allá, lo checarías.- Jasper solo asintió y fue de inmediato. Edward me sentó en mi lugar mientras se comunicaba con Rosalie. Llego ella y se sentó conmigo, se fue Edward para donde Jasper y me dejo sola.

-Bella, tranquila.- susurro Rosalie

-no puedo, dime, porque se fue, porque no regresa Jasper.-

-no lo sé.- me abrazo

Fueron cinco minutos, quizá no era tanto, pero los sentí como si hubieran sido cinco horas. Jasper movió a Rosalie de mi lado y el se sentó.

-que pasa.- pregunte

-no era Dimitri, pero de igual forma no es algo bueno, es Félix, también ayudante de los Vulturi, Edward está hablando con él y le explica lo que paso con Dimitri, Félix es más flexible y están llegando a un acuerdo al cual exponerle a Aro.-

-porque…tú…ya…olvídalo.- me sentí relajada cuando supe que no era Dimitri, pero por la cara de Jasper sabía que Félix podía ser flexible, pero no bueno, ningún vampiro lo era, ninguno que se alimentara de humanos.

-Edward no tardara mucho, él y Félix se llevan bien, ahora relájate y descansa, porque pronto vamos a aterrizar.- Jasper paso su brazo detrás de mi cabeza y ahí lo dejo, yo por mi parte dirigí la mirada a la ventana.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos antes de que Edward regresara a mi lado, mientras tanto la tierna azafata paso y se nos quedo viendo a Jasper y a mí, como deseaba escuchar lo que ella pensaba.

-desean algo mas.- dijo en un tono sangrón

-no gracias, estamos bien, o tu querida quieres algo.- dijo Jasper, con una gran sonrisa.

-no así estamos muy bien.- resalte el "muy bien". Ella solo frunció la boca y se fue

-ok-

-si que es divertido ver la cara de esa pobre, tiene tantos celos de ti que por poco y le daba una cachetada, jamás lo había sentido tan intenso ese sentimiento.-

-la cara, pero sus pensamientos son aun más divertidos, espero que Edward lo haya escuchado.- baje la mirada, Jasper me sorprendió tomando mi cara entre su mano y la levanto, pero solo para enseñarme que Edward venia caminando por el pasillo, a mi punto de vista, caminaba demasiado sexy, quizá por eso la azafata se enamoro de él, un dato más es que lo veía caminar en cámara lenta, lo cual era más sensual, entonces recordé que Jasper percibía toda emoción y me daría mucha pena si el sintiera lo que yo sentía por su hermano en ese momento. Desvié mi mirada de nuevo a la ventana, el espacio que Jasper dejo vacio nuevamente fue ocupado por Edward, paso su brazo por mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él. Tomo mi cara entre sus dos manos suaves y me beso.

-hasta yo sentí celos solo de verte abrazada de otro que no fuera yo, pero caí en la cuenta de que era mi hermano y solo está siguiendo nuestro pequeño juego.-

-dime, dime que fue lo que pensó.- una muy sensual sonrisa me ilumino y después hablo.

-pensó: que carajos… esa vieja que tiene, todos quieren con ella, y puros buenotes… espera que no estaba embarazada de el guapo ese de cabello medio dorado, aunque él no está pero para nada mal. Bueno los dos se parecen supongo que el bebe… espera maldita vieja promiscua. Y se fue, paso junto a mí y me dedico una mirada de tristeza y pensó: lo que me faltaba, que el muy condenado fuera gay.- en este momento los tres nos estábamos riendo, Jasper a pesar de la distancia nos había escuchado.

-abrochen sus cinturones y prepárense para el aterrizaje.- indico la voz del interfono.

Obedecimos de inmediato, Edward tomo mi mano y se aferro a ella. Yo hice lo mismo, cerre mis ojos hasta que los movimientos cesaron y Edward me beso.

-despierta bella durmiente.-le sonreí y me desabroche el cinturón.

Jasper y Rosalie se habían bajado con Félix, nosotros fuimos los últimos.

-gracias por todo.- le dije a la azafata antes de bajarnos.

-si, muchas gracias.- le dijo Edward y le guiño el ojo.

-con eso acaba de ser feliz y se acordó que tiene novio.- Edward tenía su brazo rodeando mi cadera y con la otra mano cargaba mi maleta.

Salimos del aeropuerto y una lujosa limosina negra con vidrios polarizados se estaciono enfrente de nosotros, Edward abrió la puerta y me indico con su mano que pasara, me adentre en el auto y vi a Jasper y Rosalie junto a Félix, apenas cerró la puerta el auto arranco, Edward me abrazo y por sus labios supe que estaba hablando con ellos.

-así que tu eres Bella Swan. Mucho gusto soy Félix, tu futuro marido y yo hablábamos sobre lo que le expondríamos a Aro, teniendo a Aro de nuestro lado es más fácil convencer a Cayo, Marco por otro lado, el siempre le dará la razón a Aro-

-y cuál es el plan.- pregunte impaciente. No sé si deliraba pero Félix me miraba muy detenidamente y Edward lo noto pues un ruido gutural salió de su pecho.

-mis disculpas, solo miraba la mercancía, el plan es que regresaras a Forks enferma, pasaras con tu familia de dos a tres semanas, después de tu funeral Rosalie y Emmett te llevaran a la casa de Edward, mientras Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Edward se quedaran un mes, pero al ver que su hijo sufre mucho decidirán regresar a Londres, de donde es Esme. Si todo sale como Alice lo vio estaremos bien y Aro aprobara tu transformación, la cual se hará después de su boda.-

-me parece bien.- dije con un tono relajado

-genial, ya hemos llegado.- Félix abrió la puerta y salió, le siguió Rosalie, después Jasper. Edward me detuvo cuando me iba a bajar. Me estrecho junto a él y me beso muy apasionadamente.

-te amo.- me dijo

-y yo a ti.- dije entrecortadamente, pues aun me costaba respirar bien.

**Sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero fueron días muy atareados, pero ahora ya con las vacaciones espero actualizar más seguido. Como siempre espero que le haya gustado y que me dejen su comentario. Y pues la única canción que les dejo para este capi es la de sexy boy de air, es perfecta para cuando Bella ve a Edward caminar en cámara lenta muy sensual: P Nos leemos!**

***tC*  
**


	12. vulturis

Era un castillo, y que castillo, me sorprendió lo grande que era, pero cuando entre me sorprendí aun mas, estaba lleno de antigüedades. Edward no me soltó la mano desde que nos bajamos del coche. Delante de nosotros iba Félix guiándonos, después Jasper y Rosalie. Cuando llegamos a una sala muy adornaba me di cuenta de que los turistas paseaban por ahí, sin saber que están rodeados de vampiros, y dudo que de aquí salgan vivos. Edward, pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me apretó a él. Estaba nervioso.

-bueno caballeros y damas, dejaremos las apariencias.- entramos a una puerta que nos mostraba un pasillo, bastante largo. Con antorchas del siglo antepasado. Era frio. Rosalie se quito su chamarra y me la dio. Seguimos así hasta que dimos con una puerta que parecía de acero. Félix la abrió y una gran sala de color blanco apareció ante nosotros, en ella había cinco vampiros. Tres estaban sentados en una clase de trono y dos en cada extremo. Los de las orillas eran casi niños.

-bien ya cumplí con mi parte.- dijo Félix lanzándose a saludar a los tres del trono, les beso la mano a cada uno y se coloco en una esquina de la habitación.

- Benvenuto, Rosalie e Jasper sono Edward e Isabella, infine conosco te, eh sentito molto da voi, si potrebbe dire che siete famosi. Vi presento i miei fratelli, Caio e Marcus. Sono obviamete Aro.- solo entendí nuestros nombres y el de los otros tres.

-grazie per l'accoglienza Aro, Bella non conosce la lingua italiana, per favore ti prego.- contesto Edward a lo que anteriormente dijo Aro.

-mi cambierà la lingua, si ritiene che il castigliano. Bienvenida seas Isabella, tu amor me ha pedido que cambie mi idioma para que tú entiendas. Qué lindo es el verdad.- ya lo se

-si- respondí, de verdad que no sabía ni que decir.

-Félix me ha contado de su...posición, y Dimitri también. Y hablando de Dimitri, quisiera saber que es lo que paso con Dimitri en América, porque los dejo o más bien porque lo dejaron.- los otros dos solo nos veían sin decir nada.

-mi hermana tuvo una visión donde el venia y le contaba a su antojo nuestra historia. Es por eso que venimos, para contarle nuestro percance en América.- explico Edward.

-bien, entonces...- extendió sus manos en señal que prosiguiera. Y Edward obedeció de inmediato.

-decidimos que nosotros vendríamos a pedirte un favor y explicarte la razón de esto.-

-y cuál es la razón, mí querido Edward.-

-mi familia, Bella y yo estábamos jugando cuando tres vampiros nómadas aparecieron queriendo jugar. Carlisle los dejo con la condición de que nosotros nos íbamos, pero James olio a Bella y quiso atacarla, me lleve a Bella lejos de Forks, pero James junto a Victoria nos siguieron hasta Phoenix, en donde vive la mama de Bella. Alice y Jasper protegieron a Bella de ellos mientras Carlisle y Emmett y yo rastreábamos a Victoria y James.-

-así que, dos de los tres vampiros querían alimentarse de Bella y la defendiste, pero y el otro.- pregunto Aro.

-Laurent desapareció, mas no los ayudo, le dijo a Carlisle que ya estaba cansado de ellos y se alejaría.-

-Félix, busca al tal Laurent y me traes de visita, Jane se esta aburriendo…continua Edward.- Félix salió de la habitación y la vampirito se rio del comentario de Aro, ahora yo fui quien apretó mas a Edward.

-la lleve a Denali con Tanya y su familia, James ataco a Tanya llevándosela junto con Bella. Yo había dejado a Bella para ir por Victoria. En eso Dimitri nos ayudo, la torturamos para que nos digiera en donde estaba James con Bella y después la mato. Cuando llegamos Bella por poco se desangraba y tenia rotas dos costillas. Lleve a Bella de inmediato a la casa de Tanya a curarla y Carlisle me ayudo cuando llego.- Edward hablaba a velocidad vampiro con Aro de eso estaba segura, porque Aro movía rápido sus labios sin que saliera ruido alguno.

-Aro, si me permites hablar, quiero decir que Tanya y yo dimos muerte a James después de que nos ataco. Fue en defensa propia.-

-mi adorada Rosalie, tan educada como siempre. Eso esta perdonado, como la muerte de Victoria, ahora…mis hermanos y yo quisiéramos comentar de su situación. Mañana a la doce del día nos vemos aquí para decirles lo que haremos con todo esto, y luego Edward acabara de contar su favor. Hasta mañana i miei figli piccoli.- como quien dice con sus manos nos corrió y el otro niño vampiro nos "acompaño" a la salida.

Una vampiresa muy guapa camino justamente a la sala de donde salimos con un gran número de turistas. Edward le saludo con la mirada y ella igual.

-Bella, camina más rápido.- me dijo casi cargándome y corriendo por el pasillo.

-porque…- varios gritos de horror y desesperación llegaron hasta la puerta del pasillo. Edward me bajo y salimos de ahí.

-Alec, no es necesario que nos acompañes, se donde es la salida, creo que te estás perdiendo la fiesta.- dijo Edward en tono amable.

-gracias Edward, recuerda que mañana a las doce, ahí en la sala, no lleguen tarde, Aro se desespera fácilmente.- dijo Alec que en un segunda desapareció de mi vista.

-¿fiesta?- le pregunte saliendo al gran jardín trasero de las Vulturi.

-hable como ellos, esos pobres turistas son su festín.-

-ah…y ella.- le dije señalando con la mirada la puerta que daba al la elegante sala.

-Heidi, una Vulturi, muy amable y vieja amiga.-

-claro.- dije dándole menor importancia. Jasper y Rosalie como todo el camino nos habían dado nuestro espacio.

-chicos, Alice ya no hizo una reservación en un hotel cerca de aquí.- dijo Jasper regresando a donde estábamos Edward y yo.

-genial, manejas tu.- dijo Edward a Rosalie.

-y que va a manejar.- pregunte levantando mi ceja.

-Alice nos rento un auto. Ese de ahí.- señalo Edward un auto negro.

-que es.- pregunte

-Bugatti Veyron- contesto feliz Rosálie.

-yo me refería a eso.- una fuente muy bonita, de plata, pero mi pregunta iba dirigida a la agua de color rosa-rojo.

-es...una señal, de los Vulturi para los demás vampiros, los invita a comer. Es agua de color, no es sangre. Creo que es mejor que no vayamos ya.- Rosalie corrió a prender el auto, Jasper abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejo que Edward y yo entráramos. El se fue adelante con Rosalie.

Era muy…lujoso el auto, moderno. Salimos de la fortaleza y ante nosotros Volterra apareció. Las calles eran un poco estrechas. Recorrimos varias de ellas hasta salir de Volterra, llegamos a la carretera. Casi una hora después vi en donde nos quedaríamos. Los vampiros si que se van a lo grande.


	13. paraiso

La verdad no entendía porque nos fuimos de Volterra, a donde llegamos era otro pueblo. De hecho había sido una gran fortaleza, en ella Carlisle tenía su casa. Por lo que me explico Edward, cuando él estaba con los Vulturi, no le gustaba estar mucho por ahí, siempre estaban haciendo festines, como el de hoy. Y le gustaba estar entre humanos vivos. Me sentía más segura ahí, a kilómetros de los Vulturi.

-estas bien.- me pregunto mientras acomodaba nuestra ropa en el closet.

-si… solo un poco cansada y sorprendida.- sentí sus brazos rodeándome debajo de mi pecho, su cara estaba recargada en la mía.

-lamento que tuvieras que ver y oír todo eso.-

-no es tu culpa.-

-si…- lo bese.

Mis manos se posaron en su cabeza, jalando su pelo, jalándolo a él a mí. Las manos de Edward me voltearon, de forma que quedados de frente.

-hablas mucho.- le susurre

-que bueno que sabes cómo callarme….- aja.

-chicos.- grito Jasper del otro lado de la puerta.

Deje salir un gran suspiro de frustración. Edward me soltó y fue a abrirle.

-de vedad siento la interrupción, pero sus "ondas" me estaban llegando muy intensamente. Aparte que Alice quiere hablar con Bella.- Jasper traía el celular en la mano. Lo tome y hable.

-hola.-

-hola, como estas, como va todo por allá.-

-bien, y allá.-

-también, tus papas llegan en dos días, tu llegas mañana. Vamos bien Bella, para que estés tranquila, y en serio estate tranquila eh.- como es que siempre sabía lo que Edward y ya hacíamos.

-no prometo mucho.- Edward que estaba a mi lado solo rio, pero no dijo nada.

-hazme caso por favor, si no todo lo que estamos haciendo se vendrá abajo. Solo piensa en que ya falta poco para que tu y Edward estén juntos, de cualquier forma que quieras verlo. Además se que si no llegan vírgenes al matrimonio Edward se atormentara toda su vida.- en eso tenia razón.

-ok Alice nos vemos pronto.- le di el celular a Jasper, salió del cuarto y Edward que fue a cerrar la puerta se me quedo viendo.

-Alice tiene razón, y no te ayudo mucho.-

-no tienes tú la culpa, no pongo mucha resistencia.- me sonrió y me abrazo.

-tendremos que controlarnos hasta que esto termine.- dije sarcásticamente.

-si.-

-creo que me bañare.- dije pensativa

-es una incitación.- pregunto con picardía.

-si quieres tomarla. Bienvenido.- las palabras de Alice entraron por un oído y salieron por otro.

-quizás…solo te acompañe al baño.- esto está mal, y sé que Edward después se va a sentir mal.

-o puedes quedarte a ver la tele, quizás algún partido de fut…- me callo de la misma manera que yo lo hacía.

-hablas demasiado.- que le pasaba a Edward…conste que trate.

Hábilmente me cargo y me llevo al baño…que bonito estaba ese baño, y la tina, estaba lo suficientemente grande. Me dejo en el suelo para empezar a quitarse la camisa, trate de imitarlo, pero me quede viéndolo como si jamás en mi vida hubiera visto a otro hombre semi-desnudo. Su torso…su torso era perfecto.

-am….- mene la cabeza para salir de mi transe. Me dio un poco de vergüenza de que Edward me viera como babeaba por su cuerpo.

-puedes o te ayudo.- me dijo al ver que no me movía.

-creo… que si puedo.- me quite los zapatos primero, después las calcetas, con pesar me quite la blusa, después el pantalón.

Levante la vista y Edward solo estaba en ropa interior. Me sonrió y camino a mí.

-así (detuvo mi mano que estaba a punto de desabrochar el sostén), no es necesario quitarnos lo demás.- el agua que estaba saliendo de la llave desde que nos empezamos a desvestir ya casi había llenado la tina. El agua estaba casi hirviendo, Edward se metió y me dijo sensualmente.

-agua caliente y yo, listo, ya esta perfecta el agua para ti.- me extendió su mano y enseguida la acepte. Me metí con él a la tina. Mi espalda se recargo en su duro pecho de mármol, el agua hacia que su cuerpo no estuviera tan frio, de hecho estaba simplemente perfecto. .

-que pensabas que íbamos a hacer.- pregunto maliciosamente

-como si no lo supieras.-

-lo sé, Alice también, y me conoce muy bien, por eso me limito a esto, que pensado bien las cosas no es muy limitado.-

-vamos, es como si estuviéramos en una piscina, solo que muy pequeña.-

-si, tienes razón.- me abrazo y yo abrace sus brazos, me relaje por completo y cerré los ojos, no podía pedir más de la vida, ya estaba en el paraíso.

-te amo.- susurro débilmente en mi oído, debió de pensar que estaba dormida.

-yo también.-


	14. mercancia de calidad

-te vas a bañar o no.- me pregunto dulcemente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-si.-

-está bien. Te dejo para que te bañes.- gire mi cabeza para verle bien, nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Bella, de verdad que no podemos pasar de esto.-

-solo te invito a bañarte, digo, los vampiros también se bañan o no.-

-si.- contesto no muy contento.

-entonces.-

-te tienes que desvestir, y no te puedo ver desnuda.-

-porque no, así sabes si te gusta la mercancía antes de comprarla.- solté una risita después de terminar la frase, era algo tonta, pero esperaba que sirviera.

-si sigues así me voy a meter contigo a la ducha, pero solo será para darte un remojón con agua fría.- dijo muy amenazante.- además que nos es justo para el pobre de Jasper que sienta _todas_ nuestra emociones.- Edward tenía razón, así que decidí que por hoy no trataría mas.

-solo hago esto por Jasper.- incline mi espalda hacia adelante para que Edward saliera de la tina. Lo cual hizo en un microsegundo.

-voy a hacer tu cena.- salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Un poco avergonzada y derrotada me sentí, recargue mi espalda en el frio mármol de la tina, tenía flojera de bañarme, pero lo tenía que hacer, llevaba bastante tiempo con la misma ropa, y un baño estaría bien. Me quite el sostén y después lo demás, todo está escurriendo, lo deje a un lado de la bañera. Y me incorpore para por fin bañarme. Tome la esponja que está en la repisa, había una botella pequeña color rojo fuerte, la tome y la olí. Era frambuesa y otra fruta que supe muy bien distinguirla, era el jabón. Antes de empezar verifique las botellas restantes. Shampo y acondicionador, todo era de las misma fragancia. Ya sabiendo que botella era cada cosa comencé a bañarme.

Termine y fui a la recamara por mi pijama. Salí del baño solamente con la toalla. No pretendía tardarme, solo sacaba la ropa de la maleta y me metía de nuevo al baño. Para mi maldita suerte, cuando pensé que todo ya estaba finalizado, la toalla cayó al piso cuando Edward entro a la habitación con la charola que tenia la cena. Para evitar que él se arrepintiera de verme antes del matrimonio, me tape con la ropa que tenía en la boca. Que anteriormente la había colocado ahí para que no se mojara con mis manos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward dejo la charola encima de la cama y levanto la toalla. Me tapo y me acompaño al baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de el. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Seque mi pelo y salí a mi encuentro con Edward.

-lo siento.- le dije

-mi amor, fue un incidente. No tienes porque disculparte por eso. Después de todo no fue la culpa de nadie, quizás de la toalla, por a verse caído y dejarme ver la mercancía.- camino hacia mí con una tierna sonrisa.

-y te gusto.- pregunte juguetona.

-mucho, es un martirio esperar hasta la boda. Sabiendo que es de muy buena calidad.- después de semejante declaración me puse roja como solo yo puedo. Me sonrió y me beso.

-es un verdadero martirio también para mi, y eso que vi menos que tu.- ahora se rio.

-creo que te hace falta azúcar, ven, cena.- tomo mi mano y me llevo a la cama.

Cene mientras Edward veía distraídamente la tv. Después salió a dejar los trastes en la cocina, me acomode en la cama, no tenia frio, pero aun así me cobije. Un minuto después llego Edward y me abrazo, entonces me sentí realmente cómoda y me quede dormida cuando Edward tarareo mi lullaby.

El sol me despertó, sus rayos penetraron por la ventana, dejándome ver la brillante piel de mi prometido. Me beso la frente y me abrazo.

-supongo que dormiste bien.- pregunto en tono malicioso.

-si, porque.-

-Jasper vino a ver porque decías tantas veces mi nombre. Le explique que estabas soñando, y más obvio no podía ser acerca de con quién.- ya estaba acostumbrada a que Edward me escuchara decir su nombre en mis sueños, pero que Jasper y Rosalie lo escucharan varias veces en la noche, y peor si pensaban que estaba pasando otra cosa en la habitación.

-que vergüenza.- dije distraídamente. Sentí que la mirada de Edward estaba fija en mi, así que aclare mi vergüenza.- digo, no me avergüenza soñar contigo, si no el hecho de que tus hermanos me escucharan, y que pensaran mal de ello.-

-entonces, amor, tu no deberías de avergonzarte de ello, si no ellos por ser mal pensados.- me dedico esa sonrisa matadora y me derretí. Se acerco a mí y me beso.

-vístete, Rosalie te está preparando el desayuno, y no creo que quieras hacerla esperar.-

-no.- lo ultimo que queria en ese momento era hacerla enojar. justo cuando apenas nos comenzabamos a llevar bien.


	15. idiotez

Rosalie era muy buena cocinando, cuando bajamos Edward y yo, ya tenía casi toda la mesa llena de deliciosa comida. Tenia de todo, sándwich de diferentes tipos, huevos cocinados diversamente, pan salado, pan dulce, quesadillas. Licuados de fresa, plátano y papaya. Te de hierbabuena y café.

-de verdad piensa que mi estomago puede con tanta comida.- dije distraídamente.

-es claro que no está pensando.- dije Edward divertido.

Seguimos caminando hasta entrar a la cocina. Donde Rosalie estaba muy entrada cocinando todavía.

-oh, Bella, ves algo que te guste en la mesa.- me dije algo preocupada

-si, todo se ve delicioso. Porque preguntas.-

-a mí se me da mejor al mecánica y esas cosas. La cocina es para Carlisle, Esme y Edward.- recordé que Edward cocinaba muy rico.

-gracias, Rosalie.-

-de nada, supongo que con eso será suficiente.-

-pero por supuesto.- _como para una semana._ Pensé. Me alegre que Rosalie no leyera mi pensamiento.

Rosalie se retiro y Jasper llego. Creo que en cuanto lo vi me puse roja. El en respuesta, sentí como la calma recorría la cocina.

-hola Bella.- saludo cordial.

-hola…- conteste con voz baja

-deberías de ir empezando, nos vamos en una hora.- me dijo Edward viendo divertido la mesa. Yo en respuesta deje salir un sonoro suspiro.

-no te preocupes Bella, aquí cerca ahí un orfanato, mandaremos la comida ahí.- dijo Jasper bastante tranquilo. Asentí y me fui a sentar.

Tome un plato solo, agarre la mitad de un sándwich, una quesadilla sencilla y un vaso de licuado de fresa. Edward y Jasper comenzaron a tomar el resto de los platos, entraban y salían de la habitación.

Termina de almorzar y subí a la habitación para guardar las cosas. Termine mi maleta y la de Edward y baje con ellas dos escalones cuando me fui de lado, no pude sostenerme con solo un pie y como a poco perdí el equilibrio y me acercaba al piso cuando dos brazos fríos pasaron rápido por mí y me dejaron el piso. Todo paso muy rápido, ya me había visto revotando escalón a escalón hasta llegar a donde estaba parada, claro que abría quedado aplastada y contracturada. Muy mal herida. Apenas el mareo y el susto se pasaron abrió los ojos y vi que Edward no había sido el que me ayudo, sino Rosalie.

-muchas gracias.- le dijo apenada.

-debiste esperar a Edward, casi te rompes el cuello.- apenas termino de decir aquello Edward se volatizo enfrente y puso cara de enojo.

-que paso aquí.- exigió.

-yo…- no pude contestarle

-Bella fue por las maletas y le falló un pie en las escaleras y por poco se cae. Alcance a tomarla antes que algo malo pasara.- dijo Rosalie restándole importancia. Pero Edward no hizo así.

-ven conmigo.- me tomo del brazo y casi me arrastro afuera de la casa. Jasper y Rosalie se fueron hasta la cocina, mientras Edward me metió adentro del carro.

-que no me quieres.- me dijo muy serio, con rostro dolido.

-claro que si, te amo.-

-entonces por favor, deja que yo me encargue de todo, al menos hasta que te convierta, no puedo perderte por una idiotez como esa. Por favor Bella. Ten cuidado, si te pasa algo voy directamente con los Vulturi a que me corten la cabeza. No puedo vivir sin ti.- me tomo de la cara y me beso desesperadamente. No entendía por que se preocupaba tanto, y la idea de ver a Edward frente a Aro pidiéndole su muerta me aterro, tanto que me puso la piel de gallina. Me aferre mas a él.

-te amo.- me dijo cuando logramos separarnos.

-yo también te amo.- le sonreí, mientras todavía la escalofriante imagen estaba en mi mente.

Se bajo del auto y volvió con las maletas, tres segundos después Rosalie y Jasper ya estaban sentados en la parte trasera del auto. Edward cerró la cajuela y entro al coche.

-ponte el cinto.- dijo serio. Lo hice de inmediato.

Nadie hablo durante el viaje, al menos no ha oído humano. Cuando Volterra fue visible de nuevo la imagen de Aro entro a mi mente. No entendía por que, el que me cada más miedo era Cayo. Marco parecía siempre calmado. La fortaleza Vulturi hizo presencia después de unos minutos, Edward estaciono el auto y bajamos de él, salió a recibirnos Dimitri. Edward enseguida se apresuro a tomarme de la mano y de su pecho salió algo así como un gruñido.

Seguimos el mismo recorrido que habíamos hecho el día de ayer. Solo que hoy había menos gente. Llegamos a la sala en donde estaban los Vulturi. Aro me miraba distraídamente, así como Cayo, Marco estaba perdido en algún lado de la sala, aunque estaba sentado en su trono.

Rosalie estaba a mi lado izquierdo, Jasper detrás de nosotros, Edward se acomode enfrente para hablar con Aro.

-acércate Edward, deja veo que fue lo que paso.- dijo Aro en tono cordial. Edward no respondió pero obedeció.

Decidido avanzo hacia él, al igual que Rosalie cambiaba su posición y se colocaba delante de mí. Aro tendió su mano para que Edward le tomara, y así fue. Note que Edward no muy seguro lo hizo.

-interesante.- dijo Aro al cabo de dos minutos, que a mi ver parecieron horas.

Volvió a concentrarse y paso otro minuto antes de que soltara a Edward y volviera a hablar.

-es…bastante interesante hermanos míos lo que Edward me ha revelado. Y si no les molesta me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.- Edward regreso a mí, me tomo la mano y note que estaba angustiado, pero no dijo nada, Cayo y Marco se levantaron y de reunieron con su hermano. Los tres se sentaron, Aro hizo un ademan con el cual Jane fue enseguida con él. Algo susurro y ella asintió con malicia y diversión. Edward me lastimo la mano de tan fuerte que me apretó, sabía que no le había dicho algo bueno y Edward lo había escuchado.

-no…perdóname Aro, pero eso no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso.- dijo en tono exaltado y molesto

-es solo para comprobar lo que me has mostrado, tu…impotencia.- lo ultimo hizo que Edward apretara su mandíbula.

-vamos Edward, solo le dolerá un poquito, quizás.- dijo Jane divertida de la vida.

-¡que no! -Grito Edward, me aventó hacia Jasper, que cuidadosamente me detuvo y Edward se le lanzo a Jane, pero Dimitri no lo dejo, chocaron, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que pensé que en cualquier momento algo se caería, una de las columnas, el piso se partiría en dos. Algo. Pero nada, solo sus cuerpos.

-ya ¡basta! Déjenlo.- grite y fue como si apenas los tres vampiros notaran mi presencia ya que su mirada se clavo en mi. Aro levanto su mano y Dimitri dejo a Edward.

-Jane.- pregunto Aro

-no. Nada.- dijo muy molesta

-no que, que es lo que quieres, dime.- le reclame.- Jasper me dio un codazo.

-Edward me enseño que no te podía leer la mente, y quería saber si Jane podría hacerte daño, por lo que veo no. Extraño. Debo de admitir.- dijo tocándose la barbilla.

-Edward que seguía en el piso, porque Dimitri lo tenia de la barbilla, ahorcándolo.

-ya suéltalo, no es necesario seguir, ya comprobaron lo que querían así que por favor, déjenlo.- grite asustada, pues su cara se estaba tornando morada con venas negras y sus ojos negros. Dimitri no me hizo caso, así que volví a gritar.- que lo dejen, ya…solo déjenlo, mátenme a mi.- lo ultimo lo dije al ver que mi amor se estaba tornando de un color muy indescriptible. No viviría en lugar en donde no estuviera él. Tal como me lo había hecho saber horas antes.


	16. ya no soy el superheroe

-Dimitri… ¡Edward!- el primer nombre lo dijo para que Dimitri lo soltara y cuando pronuncio el de mi amor, fue porque este se le fue encima a Dimitri y parecía que Edward estaba decidido a arrancarle la cabeza, hasta podía ver como poco a poco la carne de este se separaba del cuello.

-no te le vuelvas a acercas, o tan siquiera piensas en ella. Escuchaste.- dijo Edward gritando y enojado.

-Dimitri.- ahora Aro le grito enojado.

Edward dejo a Dimitri, Edward camino hacia mí, mientras Dimitri salió de la sala. No espere a que llegara hacia mí y me le aválense y lo abrase. Sentí la necesidad de estar en contacto con su piel.

-la tua cantante… te otorgamos lo que nos has pedido, esperamos que cuando ya esté convertida vengan a visitarnos. Nos encanta ver finales felices… son tan escasos. Y por Dimitri no te preocupes, yo me encargo al igual que con Félix. Alec y Jane están muy emocionados por ir con ustedes para cerciorarse de que cumplan el plan, de otra forma Dimitri personalmente ira y la matara. No es nada en contra de ti mi querida Bella.- Aro platicaba con cierta diversión morbosa. Sus hermanos solo observaban.

-lo ultimo no será necesario Aro, se que lo que quiere Bella y obvio que es lo mismo que quiere Edward.- primera vez que Rosalie hablaba.

-mi hermosa Rosalie, me has quitado la duda que tenia… es cierto que Bella tiene el don de encantar a las personas, pues a mí y mis hermanos ya nos encanto. Y si tu lo dices confió ciegamente en ti.- Rosalie relajo su postura, la cual no había cambiado desde que llegamos. Aro bajo los escalones y camino dos metros, que era lo que lo separaba de Rosalie. Rosalie dio tres pasos para encontrarse con él. Se dieron un abrazo, después de eso caminaron hacia donde estaban los otros Vulturi y ellos en cuanto Rosalie piso el primer escalón se levantaron y como quien dice se formaron para saludarla y abrazarla. Algo me decía que ellos le tenían un afecto especial a Rosalie.

-vamos Jasper, tu sabes que eres como de la familia, ven, y deja que los tortolitos vayan al jardín.- Edward y yo seguíamos abrazados, en un segundo Alec y Jane ya estaban a nuestro lado. Nos escoltaron hasta el jardín. Note que la fuente ya no tenía el agua roja, esta vez era cristalina.

-volvemos en unos minutos, tenemos que arreglar unas cosas, mientras pueden… hacer lo que quieran.- dijo Alec pues Jane no hablo. Desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Edward me miro fijamente sin decir nada, sus ojos lo hacían por él. Me mostraban su amor, y en parte agradecimiento. Me acerco más a él y me beso.

-gracias.- su mano recogió un mechón que tapaba mi cara y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, te amo.- le sonreí y en ese momento llego Jasper con Rosalie.

-chicos es hora de partir, el vuelo sale en dos horas y tenemos una y media para llegar.- dijo Jasper adentrándose en el coche. Edward y yo nos fuimos atrás, Rosalie y Jasper adelante.

Un auto negro nos seguía, supuse que era Alec y Jane. Nos arrevasaron y Jane le dijo algo a Rosalie, después aceleraron mas y se posicionaron delante de nosotros.

-dicen que nos iremos en el avión de los Vulturi, ellos nos guiaran hacia la pista, no está muy lejos de aquí.- me dijo Edward.

-porque.- pregunte.

-no les gusta viajar con humanos, y son los consentidos de Aro y cualquier cosa que quieran se las da.- me explico.

-y crees que esa es una buena idea.- pregunte, pues para mí la idea de estar con esos vampiros durante un vuelo de doce horas, me asustaba.

-no, pero no nos queda de otra, pero no te preocupes, ellos son tres al igual que nosotros. Así que tu no tendrías que hacer nada en un dado caso…- lo interrumpí, pero no como acostumbrábamos.

-si lo que querías era relajarme, no lo has hecho.- dije temblorosamente.

-lo siento.- paso su mano por mi rostro y me dedico una sonrisa.

-que fue lo que Aro dijo, eso de la tuya cantante.- los tres vampiros soltaron una carcajada. Lo más probable es que me hubiera equivocado al pronunciar algo.

-la tua cantante.- dijo Edward en voz sensual, me derritió.

-si, eso. Que significa.-

-te dire lo que significa para ellos…significa que tu sangre canta para mi.-

-como saben….-

-Aro tiene el don de ver la mente de las personas con tocarles la mano, tenía que hacer eso para que me creyera y nos dejara libres. Y cuando él ve, no puedo censurara nada.-

-así que él vio todo.- pregunte temerosa.

-si.-

-incluso lo de anoche.- eso era lo que me preocupaba.

-no, en cuanto vio que llegábamos aquí soltó mi mano.- deje salir un gran suspiro.

-a bueno.- dije relajada

Los cinco minutos que restaban del viaje fueron en silencio. Rosalie bajo tristemente del coche, como si le diera pesar dejarlo. Jasper fue por nuestras maletas. Edward y yo caminamos hacia Jane y Alec. Subieron al jet y les imitamos. Era lujoso, no se podía esperar nada menos de ellos. Y los mejor era que estaba separado por dos plantas, ellos se fueron arriba. Edward me dijo que él y yo iríamos al final, Jasper junto a las escaleras y Rosalie arriba con ellos.

Una vez que el jet despego mis nervios igual despegaron. Mis manos empezaron a sudar increíblemente, me dio pena con Edward que no quería dejar de tomar mi mano.

-creo que deberías ir al baño, amor.- me dijo en tono dulce.

-yo creo lo mismo.- se paro y me tendió su mano, pero enseguida la quito, entendiendo que por eso íbamos al baño. Lo bueno era que el baño estaba justamente en la mitad del camino a las escaleras. Edward muy amablemente me abrió la puerta y yo pase, el iba a cerrar la puerta pero no lo deje, trate de cómo quien dice arrastrarlo hacia mí, pero como no podría el cedió.

-no quiero dejarte solo allá afuera.- le dije en tono de burla.

-porque.- pregunto en tono pícaro

-créeme que no es por celos de Jane.-

-menos mal. Entonces porque.-

-es que no me siento seguro, enserio, dejándote a ti solo allá. Después de lo que vi en Volterra… - Edward puso mala cara.

-así que ya no me ves como el superhéroe, si no como el chavo menso del que se aprovechan.- dijo tristemente.

-claro que no tonto. Si no en que de verdad hay alguien que te pueda hacer daño, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso es lo que más me duele Edward, que tu puedes pelear contra ellos, quizá te pueden dañar, pero te recuperarías, y yo, si yo llego a hacer algo contra de ellos, me dejan seca o me cortan en pedacitos.- no que dije no le agrado para nada.

-que graciosa Bella.-

-suena cruel, pero es la realidad. – dije cruelmente, mas para mí que para el.

-mi vida, crees que no he pensado ya eso, yo mismo idee tu muerte una vez, y ahora cuando lo pienso…-lo bese mi método infalible.

-Jasper.- dijo Edward en tono de alarma. Acto seguido me soltó y alguien toco la puerta del baño.

**Hace mucho que no dejaba mensaje… y aquí va uno jeje. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, espero que dejen sus comentarios para poder saber que es lo que opinan de mi fik. Sin más, me voy. Nos leemos!**


	17. mente abierta

-que pasa.- le exigí a Edward.

-Jasper recibió un mensaje de Alice, creo que deberíamos de abrir la puerta.- me dejo detrás de él y le abrió la puerta a Jasper, raramente entro el al baño.

-Alice dice, que tus padres llegaran en cinco horas a Denali, nosotros los haremos hasta dentro de diez. Tenemos un gran problema.-

-genial.- dije sarcásticamente.

-tranquila, pensare en algo. Pero tengo que hablar con Carlisle, Jane y Alec.- dijo pensativo Edward.

Salimos del baño los tres, Rosalie que venía bajando nos vio sorprendida, me recordó a la azafata con la que jugamos un rato.

-tenemos que hablar con Jane.- dijo Edward, Jasper arrastro a Rosalie hacia mí, no note que me había quedado parada afuera del baño.

-que bueno que me has aclarado lo que he visto. Porque estaba apunto de decirles que tenían una mente muy amplia…sobretodo Edward.- claramente entendí a lo que se refería Rosalie.

-ahora dedícate a relajar a Bella desde aquí, yo lo hare desde arriba, no quiero dejar a Edward solo con los gemelitos.- Jasper se esfumo de ahí y Rosalie me arrastro mi lugar.

Jasper trataba a su máximo, pero en mi caso era un desperdicio. Rosalie trato se distraerme.

-dime Bella, de que color quieres tu vestido de novia, supongo que blanco, pero lo puedes acompañar con pequeños detalles de otro color.- no me había puesto a pensar en mi boda, que ya estaba en la puerta. Y es que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Y ahora que Rosalie me recordó la boda, aun eran más cosas que añadir.

-no lo he pensado.-

-bueno pues no te preocupes. Yo me he casado varias veces y todas han sido perfectas. Pero no hay como la primera, es la que cuenta. Es la que recordaras por el resto de tus días.-

-supongo que tu y Alice ya deben de haber pensado en eso, verdad.-

-la verdad… si, pero solo en mente, después de todo no es nuestra boda, si no la de ustedes. Claro que conociendo a Edward querrá una como la de sus tiempos.- eso era algo que yo no había considerado. El punto de vista de Edward sobre la boda. Caray, eran tantas cosas.

-creo que desde mi lecho de muerte tendré que empezar a preparar mi boda.- dije pensativa y Rosalie se me quedo viendo.

-bueno pues, es bueno que ya tengas en cuenta eso.- dijo parándose, por un instante le iba a preguntar que a donde iba. Pero eso no fue necesario cuando vi a Edward caminar hacia mí con su tierna sonrisa.

-como te fue.- pregunte.

-Jane es astuta, pero aun sigue ideando un plan, Rosalie va con ellos, yo iré en un par de horas. Por el momento solo quiero estar contigo.- se sentó a mi lado y paso su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

-estoy segura que se nos ocurrirá algo.-

-yo también, descansa.- me dio un beso en la frente y me acurruco a él.

-no…creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar.- me miro extrañado.

-creo que ya se…fue lo que te dijo Rosalie, no.-

-si, es que me siento mal por no haber pensado en eso. Es como si te dejara todo a ti. Y es algo de los dos.-

-mi amor. Yo se que ahora no tienes cabeza para esto, por eso lo quería dejar para cuando llegáramos a mi casa. Pero si quieres hablar de eso ahora, por mi está bien.- recogió ese bendito mechón que danzaba por mi cara y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja.

-creo que lo más importante es saber quiénes vendrán a la boda.- sabia de ante mano que mis padres no asistiría, ya que para ellos estaría muerta.

-bueno, pues por mi parte…perdón. No debí de haberlo dicho así.-

-no…está bien, así será. Continua.-

-nuestra familia, y los de Denali. Aunque pensándolo bien, tengo varios amigos que estimo mucho y esto es lo más importante en mi vida y me gustaría que lo compartieran conmigo.-

-genial, además, haremos algo, que mi familia sean los Cullen y la tuya lo de Denali, así no sentiré tan disparejo.- se acerco mas a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-tengo una mejor idea…tengamos dos bodas.- me le quede viendo, no le entendí.

-si, una antes de tu muerte y la otra cuando ya estemos seguros. No quiero quitarle a Charlie la felicidad de entregarte a mí ante el padre o juez. Como desees.-

-lo harías.-

-lo hare.- me beso dulcemente en la boca y nos quedamos acurrucados un rato, Edward tarareaba mi lullaby.

Me quede dormida, no supe cuanto fue, pero cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, Rosalie de nuevo ocupaba su lugar. En su mano tenía una charola con comida.

-creo que deberías comer, te ves demacrada.-

-mejor…así lucirá mas real mi papel.- claro que a Rosalie no le dio mucha gracia.

-come.- me dijo en tono amable.

Después de una hora Edward regreso, paso otra para que por fin anunciara nuestro aterrizaje.

-y cuál es el plan.- pregunte

-Carlisle le explicara a tus padres que te tuvieron que operar de emergencia, y no te podrán ver dentro de 10 hrs. En ese tiempo Carlisle terminara con el cadáver que será la réplica del tuyo. Alice te maquillara, yo iré por las cosas que me pidas a Forks y las traeré. Cuando te llevemos para allá por que te queda ya poco tiempo, nos casaremos, y esa misma noche nos vamos.- sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Mi cerebro no había procesado que el cambio seria de inmediato. Dejaría de ser una señorita y pasaría a ser una señora, vampira. El término me daba gracia. Pero era la realidad.

-es perfecto.-

-si.- dijo muy serio Edward.

La turbulencia comenzó, avisando el aterrizaje. Apenas la puerta se abrió vi a Alice junto a Emmett. No era porque querían darnos una bienvenida, si no porque ya extrañaban a sus debidas parejas. De hecho cuando salimos de la pista advertí tres coches, uno de Alice, el otro de Emmett y por ultimo uno para Edward y yo. Con nosotros se vinieron Jane y Alec.

Llegamos a la casa y una mesa en medio de la sala estaba llena de pinturas, había otro de medicamentos. Bata y pantuflas. Todo eso era sin duda para mí. Me estremecí al verlo.

-siempre puedes retractarte amor, no te obligare.- me dijo Edward al oído

-lo hare, y ya sé que tu no me obligas.- le sonreí y camine hacia Carlisle.

-tus padres están en el hospital. Hace una hora saliste del quirófano, así que es necesario llevarte para que vean que aun sigues dormida por la anestesia. Mientras Alice y Rosalie te preparan, Esme y yo seguiremos modificando el cadáver.- me sonrió, tomo a Esme de la mano y caminaron a la puerta de la casa.

Alice y Rosalie empezaron el trabajo. Después de pintarme me vestí, siguieron con el peinado, y si que eran listas pues me rociaron una solución que olía a medicina…a cómo debe de oler un enfermo que lleva varios días en el hospital.

-lista.- dijo Alice ayudándome a pararme de la silla. Caminamos hacia un espejo y me vi. Alice era muy buena, parecía que tenía unas dos horas de muerta.

-son muy buenas.-

-ya es tiempo.- anuncio Edward.

**Dejare tres capítulos, como regalo por haberme atrasado tanto, disfrútenlos y dejen su comentario**.


	18. duele dejarlos

Los nervios me comían viva, no sabía bien si esto funcionaria, aunque ayudaba que mis padres fueran igual de despistados que yo e inclusive mas. Edward me llevo al hospital, Alice y Rosalie nos acompañaron. Jasper se quedo con Emmett. Apenas bajamos del coche Esme nos esperaba en la rampa para las ambulancias.

-es hora, tus padres comienzan a desesperarse.- Esme puso su brazo en mi espalada como si me guiara por el hospital.

Edward venía detrás de nosotras, tomado de mi mano. Subimos al segundo piso, al área de cuidados intensivos. No hubo nadie en los pasillos mientras entrabamos.

La habitación me dio escalofríos, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, y la idea de pasar una semana en esa habitación me dio nauseas, no es que no fuera bonita, si no porque a mi jamás los hospitales me había gustado. Esme y Edward colocaba intravenosas entre otras cosas, pero nunca sentí un pinchazo, las agujas eran solo superficiales, y estaban pegadas con cinta adhesiva blanca.

-te sientes bien.- me pregunto Edward que seguía tomando mi mano, la cual comenzaba a sudar.

-sss…si.-

-no te preocupes cariño, Edward no te dejara. El se va a quedar contigo, nunca vas a estar sola.- se que Esme se refería a la situación del hospital, pero sus palabras ahora, y para mi representaban una promesa a futuro, una que sería cumplida.

-gracias.- dije antes de que Esme se desvaneciera por la puerta y susurrara y silencioso "de nada".

-tus padres están por entrar, es mejor que sal…-

-no, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo, no quiero decirles esto sin apoyo.- beso mi mano y me sonrió. Tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

La puerta se abrió, sentí que mi estomago ardía.

-hija.- dijo la voz quebrada de mi madre sono, y detrás de ella mi padre entro con la mirada en el suelo. Esto sería un poco más difícil de lo q pensaba.

-madre…no tienes porque ponerte así.- le dije mientras le extendía mis brazos.

-deja Bella, es mejor que lo suelte.- dijo Charlie con una voz muy rara, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

-lo siento, se que los deje y no… yo no tuve el valor de comunicarles lo de mi enfermedad una vez que me entere. Pero quiero que sepan que ustedes tres son lo mejor que tendré en mi vida.- mi padre por fin dejo salir las lagrimas que tenia guardadas, era lo mejor.

Edward se sintió incomodo, pues quedaba claro que necesitaba hablar con ellos a solas, por mi no había problema, pero con ellos era otra cosa.

-si me disculpan, creo que los dejare a solas.- mi madre seguía llorando y Charlie le dijo con una media sonrisa que si. Edward salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

-hija, no puedo creer que te este pasando esto, tienes tanto por vivir.- dijo René cuando pudo componerse, se sentó en la silla vacía que dejo Edward y Charlie estaba a su lado, con su mano en el hombro de René.

-mamá, no quiero que estés triste por mí, algún día tendría que pasar. Y no quiero dejarte así, ni a ti papá.-

-René, podrías dejarme a solas con Bella.- mi madre vi medio furica a mi padre, pero después entendió y salió. Charlie ahora tomo el lugar de René.

-no quiero sonar egoísta, pero, es que apenas te tenia conmigo. No es justo, después de que estuvimos alejados 17 años por fin te tenia conmigo y ahora, ahora tú te enfermas.- se limpio las lagrimas y volvió a hablar, me partía el corazón verle así.- así no es como deberían de ser las cosas, yo debía de morir antes a presenciar esto.- me levante, fingiendo esfuerzo y le tome la mano.

-siento lo mismo, pero así es la vida. Tienes que verlo como si me fuera… a la universidad. Eventualmente llegaría un día en que dejaría de vivir en tu casa y comenzaría una vida. Sabes que te quiero mucho.- tomo mi mano y se la acerco a su mejilla.

-eres mi pequeña, mi única hija. Y es que todavía no me hago a la idea de que ya eres una jovencita, con un novio…excepcional. Ese chico te quiere, y sé que también sufrirá.-

-lo sé papá, por eso te lo encargo, Edward es muy sensible. Y otra cosa, de nadie es la culpa de que esto pase. Lo que más me duele es dejarte solo, René tiene a Phil, pero tú, tu solo me tienes a mí, y me siento mal por dejarte…-

-espera…nosotros estamos actuando mal. Deberíamos hacer esto más fácil para ti. Sé que piensas que me dejas solo, pero no, tengo a toda la comandancia, a Billy Black, a los Clearwater. No estoy solo. Hija no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.- se paro y beso mi frente, con su dedo seco las lagrimas traicioneras que escaparon.

-te amo, papá.- me abrazo como pudo y lloro.


	19. solo dormir

El fin se acercaba, pero solo era el fin de una etapa, porque otra comenzaría. Y si no me equivocaba, esto solo era apenas el inicio.

Después de hablar con mis padres. Edward entro y con el pude soltar todas las lagrimas que retuve mientras hable con ellos. Alice entro a la habitación unos minutos después para retocar el maquillaje, me dio su apoyo y me recito de nuevo "nuestro" futuro.

-tus padres se quedaran en un hotel. No es segura la casa de Tanya, ahí están Alec y Jane.-

-es lo mejor. Y cuando nos vamos.-

-mañana por la noche. Es que el sol saldrá y pues ninguno de nosotros podemos salir, aparte que no te dejaría sola.- me sonrió

-lo sé.- me tomo de nuevo mi mano y la beso.

-Edward…tengo hambre.- desde que llegamos no había comido nada y ya necesitaba algo en mi estomago.

-¡claro!, que tonto soy…Alice ya trae la cena.- se paró de la cama y se fue a sentar a la silla.

Alice entro con una charola. Con su pequeño pie lanzo la mesilla para poner ahí la charola, no sé cómo le hizo pero entro perfectamente en la cama.

-no es necesario todo esto. Ya comienzo a sentirme enferma.-

-Bella, es solo por precaución.- dijo Alice

-de que.-

-imagínate que tus padres entraran y te vieran parada como si nada y comiendo. Cosa que no puedes hacer.-

-no puedo comer.- pregunte temerosa

-no, tu enfermedad no te lo permite. Ahora solo hazme caso, ok, todo irá bien.-

-está bien.-

No dije más y comencé a comer. Ya entrada la noche Edward salió de la habitación por cinco minutos y trajo un colchón, almohadas y cobijas.

-y eso.-

-tus padres tiene que pensar que duermo. Y los humanos lo hacen en algo así, no puedo dormir en una silla.-

-en eso tienes razón.-

Deje que terminara de "preparar su cama" y me le quede viendo.

-no esperas que duerma en esta cama sola, cuando la tuya se ve mas cómoda y "calientita".- Edward soltó una carcajada

-sobre todo calientita ah. Vamos Bella.-

-lo digo enserio. Sin hacer nada más que dormir.-

-mi amor, si tu madre decidiera entrar en la madrugada para verte dormir y te viera en el suelo dormida, pensaría muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas serian buenas.-

-pero esta Alice, ella lo vería venir.- replique, ya casi lo convencía

-deja hablo con ella.- saco su celular y marco.

-al... ¿si? Bueno, te veré en la mañana.- colgó y guardo su celular, dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y camino hacia mí. Levanto sus manos hacia mi cara y me beso.

-has ganado otra vez.- susurro a mi oído mientras hacia algo. Se separo de mí y pude ver y ya no tenía nada que me retuviera en aquella cama.

-que bueno, gracias.- paso un brazo por mi cuello y otro por mis rodillas, me levanto y cargo hasta su cama.

Me dejo suavemente sobre ella, se quito sus zapatos. Me cobijo y se acostó cerca de mí, me abrazo. No entendía cómo es que me sentía tan completa y feliz si estaba a punto de separarme de mi familia, de mis amigos. Y lo peor era que ese pensamiento ya no me lastimaba ni me parecía egoísta o macabro. Simplemente era la realidad.

Dormí tan a gusto, como siempre lo hacía en compañía de Edward. Su beso frio en mi frente me despertó.

-tus padres no tardan en llegar, será mejor que te vayas a tu cama.-

-ok.-

Me ayudo a levantarme, camino a mi cama mientras Edward recogía las cobijas. Apenas me estaba terminando de acostar cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado poniéndome las intravenosas y parches.

-que pasas.-

-tus padres están en el pasillo.- dijo un poco estresado

-tranquilo.- pase mi mano libre por su pelo.

-ya esta.- dijo por fin cuando las maquinas comenzaron hacer ruido.

-hija.- la voz de mi madre alerto a Edward, su mirada fue directa a las cobijas en el suelo.

-mamá.- Edward soltó mi mano y fue a terminar de recoger las cosas, las dejo en la esquina y salió de la habitación.

Mi madre se sentó en la orilla de la cama y trato de no llorar.

-quiero que nos vayamos a Jacksonville, quiero tener una segunda opinión, confió en Carlisle pero, eres mi única hija, no puedo darme por vencida tan fácil.- sus palabras me pusieron nerviosa, no sabía que contestarle, y yo no era buena para mentir.

-oh… pues si eso es lo que tú quieres, está bien.- sus ojo me miraron con incredulidad

-tú…no lo quieres.-

-no es que no lo quiera, mamá, sino que es…todo lo que Carlisle ha hecho. Ha sido demasiado para mi cuerpo, el hizo hasta lo imposible para que la enfermedad no avanzara, para mantenerme aquí el mayor tiempo posible, pero no es posible eso. Mas si tú crees que puedes encontrar a alguien que sea más insistente que Carlisle y tenga más conexiones que él, lo hare.-

-está bien, iré a hablar con el.-

No entendí como es que después de darle a entender que no quería que hiciera nada por mí se sale para hablar con Carlisle.

La puerta se abrió y entro Edward, su cara no mostraba preocupación, aunque eso realmente no me decía nada, era bueno disimulando su estado.

-tu madre está hablando con Carlisle, él le está haciendo entender que tu cuerpo no resiste ya nada.-

-me siento tan mal por mentirles y hacerles sentir tan mal.- puede ver claramente como la frente de Edward se arrugo en señal de dolor, sabía que no era fácil tampoco para él.

-sabes que puedes…-

-pedirte un café, tengo ganas, me lo traerías.- Edward se me quedo viendo.

-claro.- salió caminando muy humanamente y entraron Carlisle y mi madre.


	20. bendicion

**Dejen review. La canción que es perfecta para el capitulo es romance de apocalyptica. Escúchenla mientras leen. **

-Bella, tu madre me comentaba que, ella quería que vieras otros médicos u otras medidas para prolongar tu vida.- la mirada de Carlisle no me gustaba, mostraba preocupación.

-si, lo sé, pero yo ya le dije que tú ya hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarme y aun así quiere…seguir intentando.-

-pero…hija, es mi deber de madre, dar todo porque tu vivas.-

-y si yo ya no quiero vivir.-

A Carlisle no le gusto como se estaba tornando la conversación y tuvo que intervenir.

-René, no alteres a Bella. Mira, tú plan o idea es buena y como padre te entiendo, pero lo que tú vas a hacer tiene un solo nombre y no creo que te guste.-

-de que se trata Carlisle.- pregunto mi madre

-el tiempo de vida de Bella es de un mes a lo máximo, mínimo dos semanas. Si llegaras a conseguir una forma de alargar su vida, también alargarías su dolor. Y el dolor por el que ella pasa es muy fuerte, así que tendrías a tu hija unas cuantas semanas más, pero totalmente drogada, porque el dolor era devastador. Y eso René, a eso se le llama distanasia.-

-mamá, se que te cuesta dejarme ir, pero lo tienes que hacer.-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como niña chiquita salió corriendo de la habitación.

-no te preocupes, es Jasper quien la puso así, tenía que salir porque la maquina se desprogramo.- Carlisle se acerco a la maquina y apretó varios botones. Alice entro bailando a la habitación.

-mañana nos vamos a Forks. Ahí estarás en nuestra casa.- dijo Alice divertida

- y mi mama lo va a aceptar.-

-si…después de la plática que van a tener tus padres Edward y tu.- su comentario me asusto

-de que vamos a hablar.- pregunte

-es sorpresa. Solo un consejo. Acepta el regalo de Edward, es muy importante para el.-

-aja.- dije dándole el avión.

Carlisle se rio por mi respuesta y salió de la habitación al igual que Alice. Edward entro sonriéndome. Le pregunte de que iba a hablar con mis padres, pero no me dijo nada. Siguió acostado a mi lado un par de horas hasta que llego la hora de comer. Alice llego con el carrito y varios platillos. Mientras comía, Alice y Edward hablaban de todo y de nada el mismo tiempo. Cuando termine Alice recogió todo y salió. Edward se paró de la cama y se sentó en la silla. La puerta se abrió y mis padres entraron. Pude notar que Edward estaba ligeramente nervioso.

-bueno Edward, aquí estamos como pediste.- dijo Charlie

-si, gracias… bueno, yo quería hacer esto dentro de un par de años, pero a como las cosas se dieron, creo que es mejor ahora.- mis padres lo miraban con el mismo desconcierto que yo.

-sigue, chico.- dijo Charlie

-como ya sabrán, Bella y yo somos….novios (mis padres asintieron) y queda más que claro que la amo. Así que vengo ante ustedes a pedirles algo que es importante para los cuatro.- maldito, alargaba tanto todo.

-dinos.- exigí, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa. Se giro hacia mis padres y después hacia mí, para luego volver hacia mis padres.

-Charlie, René, vengo a pedir la mano de Bella.- sus palabras me helaron hasta los huesos. Y lo mismo pasó con mis padres.

-co…co…como dices, muchacho.-

-creo que es bastante claro, lo que pide Charlie.- René tenía una sonrisa dibujada.

-si…tienes mi bendición.- dijo Charlie mirándome

-y la mía Edward.- Edward sonrió y giro hacia mí, se incoó y tomo mi mano.

- Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa.- sus ojos brillaban, llenos de esperanza.

-siiii.- no podía creer con que emoción lo dije. Ni mis padres lo podían creer.

Edward antes de abrazarme saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro. La abrió lentamente, y dejo ver la hermosa sortija de compromiso.

-era de mi madre.- dijo muy bajito Edward, al tiempo que la colocaba en mi dedo corazón.

-te amo.- le dije apenas el anillo se acomodo en mi dedo. El se enderezo y me abrazo, dándome un beso inocente en los labios.

-y cuando se hará.- pregunto René.

-cuando Carlisle lo autorice.- contesto Edward aun mirándome fijamente. Me sentía feliz, y algo me decía que mis padres también, el que les pidiera su permiso me sobrecogió. Mis padres mostraban en sus ojos un brillo, aunque más bien eran las lágrimas que estaban tratando de retener.

**Bueno, esta historia ya va a la mitad, para los que no lo han notado, crepúsculo y luna nueva ya pasaron, sigue eclipse y amanecer. Prepárense, lo bueno comienza. Dejen su review. Y Jacob pronto hará acto de presencia. **


	21. visitas

Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Emmett entraron a la habitación para felicitarnos. Platicamos todos juntos hasta que llego la hora de preparar mi partida del hospital. Salieron todos de la habitación con excepción de Esme, Carlisle y Edward. Esme y Edward se encargaron de guardar mis cosas y a prepararme. Carlisle arreglaba el helicóptero que me llevaría a Forks, solo él y Edward viajarían conmigo. Los demás se irían en avión, el cual despegaba en media hora. Rosalie y Jasper se fueron en carro a Forks con Jane y Alec.

Ya estábamos los tres en el techo esperando el helicóptero cuando recordé que le había pedido a Edward un café.

-y mi café.- pregunte sarcásticamente. Edward me vio apenado.

-lo olvide…-

-está bien, igual ni quería.- dije maliciosamente.

-así que solo lo dijiste para distraerme.-

-aja.- como se suponía que estaba en mi lecho de muerte, estaba acostada en una camilla, aun con los sueros y maquinas falsas, marcando un ritmo cardiaco débil.

Ya en el helicóptero fue menos incomodo. Solo estaba el que piloteaba y el copiloto, y ambos tenias sus audífonos puestos. Aproveche para hablar con Carlisle.

-cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar en Forks.-

-una semana, lo necesario para organizar una pequeña boda. Con Jane y Alec aquí no es seguro para nadie tenerlos tanto tiempo en el pueblo.-

-muy bien.-

El viaje duro una hora y media, aterrizamos en el pequeño helipuerto del hospital general de Forks. Mi habitación ya estaba lista al igual que la otra con las maquinas programadas.

-después de esto.- pregunte

-mañana en la tarde te dará de alta Carlisle e iras a la casa. Y desde nuestro cuarto planearemos nuestra boda.- esas palabras sonaron tan gloriosas, "nuestro", ya todo era de ambos.

-perfecto.- me acurruque a él y me quede dormida.

Seria porque últimamente había hablado de mi boda o no se porque, soñé que Edward y yo bailábamos en el jardín de su casa a la luz de la luna. No quería despertar, pero eso labios fríos que adoraba me rogaban que lo hiciera.

-buenos días.- dijo Edward apenas abrió los ojos.

-hola.-

-dormiste bien, y espero que estés lista para lo que te voy a decir.-

-que pasa.-

-anoche que llego Charlie le aviso a los Black que estabas aquí en el hospital, así que vendrán a visitarte.-

-no hay problema…

-lo hay Bella, nosotros tenemos un tratado con ellos, no podemos morder a ningún humano, y no pueden pisar esta tierra porque es nuestro territorio, así como nosotros no podemos ir a la Push.- recordé cuando lo invite a la Push y rechazo la invitación.

-porque.-

-ellos…ellos son hombre-lobo, enemigos por naturalidad de los vampiros. Bella tenemos que evitar involucrarlos en esto, no es lo mismo si solo fuera asunto nuestro, pero los Vulturi manejan esto.- recordé a Jacob, era tan solo un niño.

-debemos hacerles creer que de verdad estoy enferma y que me salvaran de mi muerte.-

-bien. Ahora que quieres de almorzar.-

-tus labios.- me reí ante mis palabras, salieron inconscientemente.

Me beso y se acostó a mi lado.

-te amo.- me dijo al oído

-yo también te amo.- entrelazo nuestros dedos y beso mi mano.

Todo siguió igual de perfecto hasta que dieron las once de la mañana, hora de visita Edward salió antes que llegaran. Charlie entro para avisarme que los Black venían a verme. Salió por Billy primero.

-Bella.- dijo en tono preocupado.

-Billy.- dije tenuemente.

-como estas.-

-Dentro de lo que cabe, bien. Ya sabes que me voy a casar.- los ojos de Billy se agrandaron al tamaño del sol.

-no…no sabía. Y el afortunado es Edward Cullen si no me equivoco.-

-el mismo. ..

-bueno los dejo solos porque no puede haber más de dos personas en la habitación.- Charlie salió de la habitación y Billy se acerco mas a mi cama.

-Bella, que estas haciendo, sabes lo que son.-

-si, mi nueva familia.-

-no…son vam.- lo interrumpí antes que terminara

-lo sé Billy.-

-y entonces que haces con ellos.-

-ser feliz.-

-Bella de verdad estas enferma.- pregunto muy pensativo

-si, y sabrás que es lo que planean verdad.-

-si, y sabes que no puedo dejar que eso pase.-

-así que prefieres que muera a que me convierta en una de ellos.-

-si, tú no sabes la aberración que son.- sus palabras me hirieron como si me los dirigiera a mí.

-y ustedes que son, una gracia. No importa lo que pienses de ellos, porque no los conoces y solo los juzgas. Pero te daré mi opinión: son las personas más amables, desinteresadas y cariñosas que pueden existir. Edward es el amor de mi vida y por el hare mi transformación. Si tu alguna vez estuviste de verdad enamorado me vas a entender, porque no le pediré imposibles.-

-entiendo lo que es estar enamorado, el problema es el trato, si se rompe una guerra entre nosotros contra ustedes se desatara. Y yo no puedo evitarlo. El alfa de la manada, con el es con quien deberían de hablar.-

-Billy, Charlie no debe saber nada de esto.-

-no lo sabrá.- giro su silla y salió de la habitación. Jacob entro un poco temeroso.

-vamos. No muerdo.-

-tu no.- su comentario no me agrado y él lo noto.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención. Como te sientes hoy.-

-bien, tu como estas.-

-bien, tus nuevo amigos hicieron que la manada creciera.-

-a que te refieres.-

-los gemelos eso raros, gracias a ellos ahora yo…yo soy parte de la manada.-

-lo siento Jacob.-

-supongo que no es tu culpa.-

-lo es y lo sabes.-

-bueno…no todo es malo. Quizás si algún día puedes ir a la reserva te enseñaría algunas cosas.-

-me encantaría, seguro que si puedo, Carlisle determinara cuando.-

-y doctor colmillos te dejara ir a la reserva.-

-no…no lo llames así, además porque no me dejaría.-

-porque ellos no pueden pasar.-

-el confía en ustedes.-

-el doctor, pero tú "prometido" no lo creo.- le costó mucho decir aquella palabra.

-Edward me dejara.-

-bien, entonces espero que te deje ir el martes, tendremos una noche de tradición, tú sabes, contar leyendas alrededor de la fogata y azar animales.-

-claro, suena bien.-

-entonces nos seguimos viendo.-

-aja.-

Me dedico una amable sonrisa y salió de la habitación


	22. abogando por los niños

Edward no tarde en llegar, no tenía buen aspecto, de seguro peleo o escucho algo que no está a nuestro favor.

-que pasa.- inquirí cuando el se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Jake quiere ayudarte a que no te maten cuando Sam Uley luche contra nosotros, el no nos va a ayudar Bella y lo peor es que esta celoso de mi.-

-porque.-

-porque el siempre pensó que tenía una oportunidad, aunque fuese mínima, pero ahora que escucho que nos vamos a casar, me ve como su enemigo.-

-pero yo jamás hice algo que le diera a entender que yo sentía algo por el.-

-si mi amor, el tiene muy presente cuando le coqueteaste en la playa.-

-pero eso…a eso no se le puede llamar coquetear. No sirvo para eso.-

-pues a él lo cautivaste con eso.- se acerco a darme un beso.- pero para serte sincero…a mi cautivaste con mucho menos.- siguió con el beso, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-perdón por interrumpirlos, pero es que Carlisle me dio esta noticia tan…increíble.-

-cual mamá.-

-mañana te da de alta. Así podre traer a la casa de Edward los vestidos que Alice, Esme y yo te escogimos.-

-seguro mamá.- Edward me miro de reojo.- espero que no sean muy…-

-créeme hija, te van a encantar.-

-de igual forma te vas a ver hermosa, no importa el vestido.-

-Edward tiene razón. Aun así, el vestido te quedara perfecto.-

-no puedo esperar a ver los vestidos que me escogieron.- dije con energía. Eso complació a Edward.

-bueno los dejos solos, todavía tengo cosas que arreglar para mañana y la boda.- salió mi madre de la habitación y Edward me envolvió con sus brazos.

-haces un gran esfuerzo, y todo por mí.-

-tú también lo haces al estar a mi lado.-

-porque dices eso.-

-por tu sed.-

-preferiría morir antes de probar tu dulce e inocente sangre.-

-dulce si, pero no muy inocente.-

-eres traviesa Isabella.- me dio un besito en los labios.

-chicos, tenemos que hablar.- Jasper había entrado a la habitación.

-que pasa Jasper.- Edward

-Jane quiere pelear con los perros.-

-que.- me indigne.

-y que dice Alec.- pregunto Edward

-lo que sea que decidamos nosotros estará bien, aunque también estará a favor de su dulce Jane.-

-Carlisle ya sabe.- Edward no parecía muy interesado en mi punto de vista, y sabia porque. El maldito pensamiento de Jake antes de salir.

-no.-

-ve con el.- con esas palabras Jasper abandono la habitación. Me gire hacia Edward y me le quede viendo.

-tranquila, aun no pienso pelear con el.-

-aun.- pregunte con disgusto.

-si, aun. Y por favor Bella no te pongas a defenderlo.-

-no lo defiendo a él, si no a un montón de niños Edward, eso es lo que son esos "perros". Son niños, no los pueden matar.

-Bella, tienes que dejar esa mentalidad tuya, en estos momentos no nos van a ayudar. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que escoger un bando. Y espero que hagas la elección adecuada para ti.- se paro y camino a la puerta.

-porque te vas.-

-tengo que abogar por los "niños.-

Le sonreí y salió del cuarto. Sabía que se lo ponía difícil a Edward, pero tampoco podía dejar a merced de esos vampiros a los de la reserva. Después de todo era mi culpa todo este lio.


	23. esta nocheno!

Me mordí las uñas, troné todos mis dedos, me hice trenzas en casi todo mi pelo, ya no sabía que hacer. Edward tenía mucho que se había ido y no volvia. Y ninguno de los Cullen se dignaba en venir y decirme como iban las cosas. Y como iban a venir si yo fui la que puse en contra de ellos a su hermano, no podía dejar de pensar de esa manera, y si todo estaban de acuerdo en matar a los de la manada, menos Edward por querer satisfacerme. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Quería pararme para ir a donde estuvieran reunidos y ver que pasaba, pero los malditos cables me tenían atada.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Carlisle entro, su cara era neutra, no me decía nada y lo peor es que no hablaba. Camino hacia mi checando las maquinas y anotando no se que tanto. Me decido una sonrisa y di media vuelta. Me espante de ver que se iba sin decirme nada, así que le grite.

-Carlisle, tienes que decirme que está pasando.-

-nada Bella, todo está bien, enseguida viene Edward.-

No me dijo más y salió de la habitación, me deje caer en la cama, lastimándome una de las "intravenosas". Me había encajado una de las agujas, trate de zafármela cuando una mano fría me ayudo. No era necesario mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

-mi amor, no debiste de hacer eso, te pudiste haber dañado aun más.-

-no pasa nada, mejor háblale a Carlisle, no quiero que te expongas.-

-no te preocupes, tu olor no me molesta ni me altera.- sonrió, pero su mirada mostraba preocupación. No sabía si era por mi o por lo que hablaron.

-que fue lo que decidieron.-

-Jane y Alec están al mando, ellos y Carlisle van a hablar con Sam hoy por la noche. Así que olvídate de ir con Jacob mañana, sea cual sea la respuesta de Sam.-no me gusto lo que dijo Edward, pero aun así le haría caso.

-está bien, pero dime que más decidieron.-

-solo verificamos el plan, ahora contando la riña con los perros.-

-no los llames así.-

-en general o lo dices por Jacob.- dijo…no podía creerlo, estaba celoso.

-en general, además son lobos no perros Edward.-

-voy con Alice.- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta a velocidad vampiro y me volvió a dejar sola.

Bonita fregadera, Jacob enamorado de mi y Edward celoso de Jacob. No creía la mala suerte que tenia este día. Cinco minutos después Alice entro en mi habitación.

-donde esta Edward.- pregunte alarmada

-tuvo que ir con Jane, vuelve mañana.- dijo sin más, tratando de restarle importancia

-porque se fue…a donde…porque regresa hasta mañana. Alice que diablos está pasando. Porque nadie me dice nada.-

-Bella contrólate. Toda va bien, es solo por precaución. Y Edward me comento de un pensamiento tuyo. Debo de hablar contigo de eso.- maldita suerte mía. Cuando Edward puede percibir mis pensamientos, me enoja.

-que fue lo que te dijo-

-Bella, Edward no está celoso, bueno, un poco si, pero lo que lo tiene un poco alterado es que defiendes demasiado a Jacob y pues él está enamorado de ti. Teme perderte, teme que lo escojas a Jacob y no a él.-

-que pensamiento tan estúpido, por Jacob solo siento cariño, no lo conosco tanto como para quererlo, y como si no le hubiera bastado todo lo que he dicho y hecho por demostrarle todo el amor que siento por él.-

-créeme que le basta, pero él sabe que la mejor opción para ti es alguien…vivo. Y él no lo está…- interrumpí a Alice antes de que siguiera.

-espera, quizá Edward no esté vivo, quizá dentro de su pecho no haya latidos, pero el mío late por él. Sigo viva por él. Soy él, y ele s yo Alice, somos uno mismo. Y por nada ni nadie en el mundo entero dejare a Edward. Lo amo. Solo a él.- mis palabras sonaban duras, por el tono. Pero quería que Edward me escuchara así para cuando las leyera de la cabeza de Alice.

-no me queda nada que decir.-

-si, ve y dile lo que te dije al bruto de tu hermano lo que te acabó de decir y dile que si vuelve a pensar así, me las va a pagar cuando vivamos juntos.- no podía decir cuando me convirtiera, sabía que debía de haber quileute por la zona, escuchando.

-le hare saber el mensaje.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió bailando de la habitación.

Rosalie entro a la habitación con una maletita. Me sonrió y detrás de ella mi madre.

-por fin hoy dejas el hospital Bella.- dijo Rosalie con emoción.

-si hija, yo las espero afuera, porque Carlisle necesita que llene algunos papeles y bueno, me dijo que Rosalie sabía algo de enfermería, y como te tienen que quitar tanto cable y demás, te dejo en sus manos.- dijo mi madre con sus ojos vidriosos. Pero no de tristeza, era algo más.

-y donde me voy a quedar una vez que llegue a la casa.-

-en la habitación de Edward, y de una vez te digo que van a ser largos estos días, hay tantas cosas por hacer para la boda. Lo bueno es que decidieron que fuera sencilla.- no me podía imaginar que era para Rosalie una boda sencilla.

-recuerda, sencilla.-

-si, pero espera a que veas…lo hermosos que quedara.- debía de referirse a la que harían en la casa de Edward una vez que…que esto haya terminado.

-no puedo esperar.- trate de sonar emocionada, pero no pude, Rosalie supo porque y me entendió.

Apago primero las maquinas, después me quito el cableado. Me ayudo a pararme de la cama y fuimos al baño. Me dejo sola para que me pudiera bañar y cambiar. Cuando salí Rosalie había hecho un poco de desorden en la habitación, había torundas, vendas, intravenoso con sangre, no mucha pero daba la idea.

-lista.- pregunto Rosalie con mi maleta ya lista en su mano. Antes de contestarle solté un suspiro largo.

-si.- me dio su mano y pase mi brazo por el suyo, como su necesitara de su apoyo para poder caminar.

Afuera nos esperaban Charlie, René, Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Mi madre sonrió cuando me vio caminado, mi padre solo se toco la barbilla y evito soltar una lagrimita que se escondía en su ojo derecho.

-vámonos a casa.- dijo René, me puse nerviosa. Pero la expresión de Carlisle y Esme me indicaban que ella se refería a la casa de los Cullen.

Mis padres se fueron en la patrulla de Charlie junto a Rosalie. Yo me fui con Esme, Carlisle y Edward. Fue hasta que estaba en al auto, en la parte trasera con Edward que recordé que Alice me había dicho en la mañana que Edward no regresaría hasta en la mañana.

-porque estás aquí.- le pregunte extrañada

-a que vine esa pregunta, si no quieres que este contigo me…-

-no, tonto, me refiero a que Alice me dijo que llegarías hasta mañana.-

-de eso hablamos en el cuarto.- vi como Carlisle le dedicaba una mirada a Edward por el espejo. Pero lo más seguro era de que estuvieran hablando.

Entre a la habitación, en donde mis cosas ya estaban ahí. Mis padres se habían quedado abajo cenando junto con los padres de Edward.

-ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa.- le dije en tono recriminatorio.

-perdóname, se que hoy me porte como un tonto. Es que es tanto lo que pasa por mi egoísmo.-

-te refirieres a esto.-

-si, mi afán de querer tenerte a mi lado para siempre.-

-Edward, desde el momento en que descubrí lo que eras, hice mi decisión. La cual es: estar contigo por la eternidad. Sabía que conllevaría riesgos y sacrificios, que en un principio no contemplaba que fueran tan grandes. Pero no me importa. Te lo he dicho antes.- estaba a dos metros míos. Se acerco lentamente a mí y me agarro con sus dos manos la cara. Acerco sus labios a los míos. Me cargo y me llevo a la cama.

-te amo tanto.- volvió a besarme, yo estaba debajo de él. Su beso cada vez se volvió más apasionado, podía sentir como su mano delineaba cuidadosamente mi espada, con sus piernas me tenía aprisionada (por llamarle de algún modo a la posición) y nuestras caderas estaban muy cerca. Estaba casi 100% segura que esta noche por fin pasaría. Pero no.

Despacio se fue haciendo hacia un lado hasta salir de la cama y quedar parado. Le mire reclamando, a lo que él solo contesto:

-tus padres siguen aquí. y vienen a despedirse.- me había olvidado por completo de ellos.

-está bien.- conteste entre dientes.

La puerta se abrió cinco minutos después, tiempo suficiente para componerme. Mis padres se despidieron y nos dejaron solos.

**despues de mucho tiempo vuelvo...el fik esta por terminar y solo quiero darles las gracias por leerlo y agregarlo a sus favoritos. espero sus reviews. y quiza a mas tardar el martes ya este aqui el nuevo capitulo. **

**besos!**


	24. hormonas

Edward me miro con intensidad. Teníamos pendiente nuestra plática.

-no me fui a ningún lado, Jane me ordeno quedarme en al hospital, solo que afuera, cuidando de que nos e acercaran los quileutes. Y como Alice me vio salir de tu habitación precipitadamente, hablo conmigo sobre esto. Escuche todo lo que dijiste.- debía de sentirme molesta, pero no, incluso eso era mejor, ya le había encargado a Alice que se lo digiera que le mostrara como, pero fue mejor que él me escuchara y estoy segura que me veía por Alice.

-me alegro que me escucharas, y espero que te quedara claro lo que dije.- dije en tono severo.

-si, no sé cómo puedo reaccionar de esa manera cuando se todo lo que haces por mí, porque me amas.-

-exacto, lo hago por que te amo. Ahora podemos estar tranquilos, sin celos.-

-si.- se acerco a mí y me beso.

Nos acostamos los dos en la cama, me abrazo y me quede dormida. No recordé que por la noche Carlisle iría con Sam para hablar sobre nuestro tratado. Y cuando desperté ya había sido decidido todo. Edward estaba tenso, Alice tranquila pero no confiada. Esme alegre como siempre, pero ligeramente preocupada, Rosalie me miraba con inquietud, Emmett divertido al igual que Jasper. Así que no era muy difícil adivinar la decisión de Sam

-pelearemos, lo siento Bella, pero no nos dejan otra opción. Y las cosas empeoran, Jacob está en contra nuestra, sin el perdemos mucho, aunque Billy nos ayude.- Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

-déjenme hablar con Jacob, estoy segura que si hablo con el de seguro nos ayuda.-

-no, tú no te vas a acercar a él, bajo ninguna circunstancia.- Edward tenia cerrados su brazos sobre él.

-en que habíamos quedado en la noche.- reclame.

-eso no incluía esto Bella. El es ahora el enemigo, no lo entiendes.-

-tú no entiendes, es un adolecentes Edward, sus hormonas vienen primero. Entiende que si soy yo la que se lo pide va a acceder, y de esa forma tendremos una partida tranquila, sin batallas ni alboroto alguno.-

-haz lo que mejor te parezca.- dijo Edward saliendo de la sala.

-porque es así.- dije para mí

-entiende Bella, todo esto de los celos es nuevo para él, el amor que siente por ti es muy grande. Y solo quiere protegerte, aunque en su caso, a mi ver me parece justo y no son solo celos.- Esme me tomo de mis hombros y me llevo a uno de los sillones, junto a donde estaban Rosalie y Emmett.

-si, tienes razón, pero también parte del amor y de la relación se basa en confianza, el solo me demuestra que no confía en mí.-

-lo hace, en quien no confía es en Jacob.- contesto Alice.

Nadie siguió hablando, todo salieron al patio, Emmett me llevo cargada. No tuve tiempo de siquiera razonar en lo que pasaba.

-Jacob.- grite indignada cuando vi que se peleaba con Edward.

-solo pido hablar contigo.- dijo Jake sangrando del labio. Pero no importo cuando vi a Edward estrellado en un árbol, recordé la escena de Italia, cuando Jane le infligió dolor.

-no vuelvas a tocar a Edward.- fue mi única respuesta. Camine hacia Edward y lo abrace.- hablemos, aquí.-

-quisiera hacerlo en un lugar privado.-

-muy bien, pero Edward va conmigo.-

-no, solo quiero hablar contigo. Es mi única oferta, y créeme tu quieres tener esta oportunidad.-

-ve con él, yo aquí te espero.- dijo Edward apretando la mandíbula.

Le di un corto beso en la boca y lo solté, camine a donde Jacob y lo seguí. Caminamos casi quince minutos dentro del bosque, hasta que Jacob paro.

-Bella, se que Edward te dijo de mis sentimientos hacia ti.-

-lo hizo.-

-en mi defensa solo puedo decir que es verdad lo que siento, pero no fue cuando caminamos en la playa. No. Fue desde que éramos niños, siempre había sentido algo por ti. Y me preguntaba si yo, alguna vez, por lejana que fuera, tú me quisiste.-

-Jacob…te quiero como amigo. Pero no podría decir que más que a Ben o a Mike, nunca estoy contigo, y el poco tiempo que he pasado contigo…solo hay cariño. Con Edward o sin Edward seria lo mismo. Pero esta Edward y el es…todo para mí. Lo amo y voy a casarme con él. Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo dejare.-

-entonces me dices que no tengo ni una decima de chance contigo…no se por si en la batalla muere Edward, no te quedarías conmigo.-

-no, en ese caso yo misma me mataría, lo seguiría inmediatamente.-

-veo que es inútil seguir hablando de esto…no quiero que te vayas con él, pero no quiero aun mas que te vayas odiándome.-

-no lo hare, en cambio te ofrezco una amistad eterna. Quiero que seamos mejores amigos Jake, esos que no se dejan nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero tampoco te obligo a que lo seas, entiendo si no quieres.-

-para que seguir con esto…te ayudare con esto, pero después de tu muerte, te olvidare. Jamás me vuelvas a pedir algo. No puedo aceptar tu amistad y menos seguir viéndote junto a tu chupasangre.-

-no lo llames así-

-la batalla está hecha, hablare con Sam y le dire que peleare de tu lado, Seth y Embry también. A menos que pase otra cosa y la batalle se cancele.-

-gracias Jake.- me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Regrese hacia la mansión, pero antes de llegar un hermoso hombre me tomo por detrás y me llevo a un lugar detrás de la casa.

-te amo.- me susurro al oído, me beso como jamás lo había hecho y luego siguió por mi cuello hasta…dios mío. Hasta el pecho.

-yo también te amo.- conteste entre gemidos.

-te digo algo.- pregunto en tono travieso.

-que.- sono mas a gemido que a palabra.

-no dejo de pensar en tu cuerpo…y lo pronto que se unirá con el mío.- jamás imagine que Edward me fuera a decir esa clase de cosas. Pero me encantaba.

-hmm…así que por fin tus hormonas despertaron.-

-lo hicieron hace mucho, de vez en cuando las dejo salir.- no seguimos hablando. Continuamos besándonos detrás del árbol por mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin nos dignamos a regresar a la casa Carlisle nos esperaba en la puerta.

-chicos, creo que deberían tener cuidado con lo que hacen.-

-no hemos hecho nada malo Carlisle.-

-no creo que sea malo. Solo recuerden que tenemos bastante que hacer y no podemos enfocarnos en otra cosa.-

-lo se Carlisle.- dijo en tono cansado Edward.

Entramos y fuimos directamente al cuarto. Dejaría de lado mi lujuria, por el bien de Edward. Le ayudaría en llegar al matrimonio virgen.

Fui al baño cambiarme, mi madre llegaría temprano para empezar con los arreglos de la boda. Sentí como el viento entro por la puerta que Edward abrió.

-vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda para cambiarte.- dijo en tono sensual y con sonrisa picara. Como le podría decir que no.

-muy bien.-

Empezó con tomar la blusa que había escogido y me la puso, la bajo muy lentamente por mi cuerpo. Después el pantalón. Con ese se entretuvo mas en subirlo, cada milímetro que subía era milímetro que me daba un leve masaje.

-Edward.- dije gimiendo

-si.-

-creo que…es mejor ir a…a la sala. Mis padres están por llegar.- subió lentamente hasta mi boca y me beso.

-tienes razón. Vámonos.-. Algo le pasaba, su forma de actuar había cambiado muy radicalmente y me gustaba.

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews en especial en el que me matarían si no subía el nuevo capi : p . Siento la tardanza, pero tengo otro fik que me tiene muy ocupada. Desgraciadamente se acerca el fin. Mientras tanto disfrutemos los últimos momentos.**

**Besos!**


	25. nuevo plan

No era que no quisiera organizar la boda, sino que simplemente era demasiado. Tenía que ver que mantel combinaba con un vestido que no había visto y aparte lidiar con la batalla que se aproximaba.

Jamás me imagine que de esa forma organizaría mi boda, de hecho jamás me imagine organizando mi boda. Era algo muy banal para mí. Y eme aquí, con la reina de roma (mi madre) en primera fila para organizar la boda. Menos cuando era ella quien me hizo pensar en nunca casarme. Cuando era ella la que siempre hablaba del matrimonio adolecente como un error tremendo.

Y ahora está aquí, de lo más feliz a mi lado organizando mi boda. Quizás tenía que ver con mi futura "muerte".

-hija, entonces, te parece que el mantel sea así.- dijo mi madre preguntándome por enésima vez sobre otro combinación.

-mamá, ya te he dicho que no sé como es el vestido, mejor pregúntale a Alice, yo solo me dedico a ver si me gusta o no.- le dije en tono amable.

-está bien iré yo con ella.- mi madre se levanto y mejo sola en la sala de los Cullen.

Edward y Carlisle había ido a la reserva para ver que era lo que lograban, yo por mi parte estaba nerviosa, Emmett se había quedado a "cuidarme" pero lo único que hacía era hablar por teléfono de manera sucia con Rosalie, quien por cierto había ido a Port Ángeles con mi padre por comida.

Aparte de Emmett estaba Esme y Alice, ambas estaban arriba haciendo, no sé que. Pero mi madre fue unírseles, porque ya no bajo.

-Emmett puedes hablarle a tu hermano.- le dije caminado a la sala. El sol entraba terriblemente por el vitral.

-seguro.- quizás por eso Emmett se mantenía en la orilla del sillón y no se movía de ahí para nada.

Tomo su celular y marco, espero cinco segundos y después colgó.

-que paso.- pregunte indignada

-hay problemas Bella.-

-que clase de problemas.-

-al parecer la batalla ya comenzó.- dijo Emmett parándose.

Me quede parada, congelada, no podía ni respirar. Solo me imaginaba una y otra vez como Jane infligía dolor a Edward. No quería que nada malo le pasara.

-Emmett…tienes que ir con ellos.- indique apenas pude hablar.

-Edward me dijo que me quedara aquí a protegerte.-

-a mi…de que. Él es el que te necesita. No yo.-

-gracias. Además que le puedo decir a tu madre.-

-pues…espera. Nadie vendrá a atacarnos estando aquí mi madre y Charlie.-

-no estés tan segura de eso.- dijo Jacob entrando a la sala.

-que haces aquí.-

-es que no voy a dejar que te cases con él y mucho menso que te convierta en uno de ellos.- dijo Jake con los puños cerrados, en sus ojos se veía la ira que retenía.

-pero…- no pude decir más. Emmett me aventó al piso y Jake salió por el vitral, quebrándolo completamente. Emmett le siguió.

Algunos desgraciadamente volaron demasiado lejos. Uno me corto la pierna y otro el brazo, muy cercas de la vena. Alice y Esme no tardaron en aparecer.

-Esme llévate a Bella y a René.- dijo Alice corriendo detrás de Emmett.

Apenas pude ver a mi madre bajar las escaleras antes de que me desmayara.

Sentí que había estado dormida por una eternidad. Que había pasado por Edward. ¿Qué había hecho Jake con Emmett? O al revés. Pero lo más importante era ¿Dónde y cómo estaba Edward? abrí mis débiles ojos y me encontré en un cuarto, demasiado familiar para mí. Estaba de nuevo en el hospital. Había una sombra café que no lograba ver bien. Mis ojos debían de tener lagañas.

Iba a alzar mis manos para limpiarme cuando note que tenía un suero en la mano derecha y en la otra tenia una de esas cosas que ponen en tu dedo para tomarte el pulso y los latidos.

-no te muevas.- me dijo una voz rasposa.

-ja…Jane.- pregunte débil.

-si…creo que lo mejor es que te repongas de tus cortaditas. Porque tenemos mucho que hacer. Tu boda de ha adelantado para hoy por la noche y desgraciadamente mañana al medio día, Empezaremos el nuevo plan.- algo no iba bien, no por la boda, Jane me hablaba de buena forma.

-que paso.-

-ayer tus estúpidos perros por los que tanto abogaste nos tendieron una trampa y por poco perdemos…afortunadamente teníamos a Jasper de nuestro lado, y con él y Alice lo sobrellevamos.-

-Edward, está bien.-

-claro, no es humano como tú, que le podría pasar.-

-no…no sé, solo…entonces está bien. (Asintió). En donde esta.-

-fue por tu ropa. Tus padres ya están en la casa esperando a que llegues. Carlisle esta aquí afuera, igual que Jasper y Alice. Emmett y Rosalie junto con Alec cuidan de tu familia.-

Me sentí aliviada al saber que Edward estaba bien, y mi familia tenia quien cuidara de ellos.

-y Jacob.-

-quedo muy mal herido ayer, al igual que toda su chuchería.- me arrepentí tanto de haberme puesto de su lado.

En ese instante Edward entro con una bolsa. Jane salió inmediatamente.

-mi vida.- me dijo dejando caer la bolsa en el suelo y corriendo a abrazarme.

-Edward, mi amor, como estas.-

-¿yo?, mal. Siempre que tú estés en un hospital por mi culpa estaré mal.-

-y ahora porque es tu culpa, tú ni estabas ahí…-

-por eso. Yo debía de estar ahí. Pero todo está arreglado mi vida. Convencí de que Charlie invitara a varios de sus amigos de la comisaria y ellos nos ayudaran a tener una boda tranquila. Además le explique que unos lobos habían entrado a la casa y que Jacob había hecho que te cayeras en los vidrios. Así tu padre no lo va a querer a volver ver.-

Hablo y dijo todo tan rápido que apenas le entendí. Pero si capte bien el plan.

-después de la boda que haremos.-

-Jacob quiere volver a atacar. Lo hará mañana por el medio día. Entonces él me atacara a mi (esa es la versión que escucharan tus padres). Y moriré. Tú unas tres horas después lo harás, pero será por todo lo que paso ayer. De esta forma mi familia sale limpia y Charlie se mantendrá alejado de la reserva.-

-me parece bien.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Se acerco a mí y me beso.

-sentí que te perdía cuando te vi en los brazos de Esme desangrándote.- me abrazo mas fuerte

-pero solo fueron dos cortaditas.-

-mi vida, llegaste aquí y te tuvieron que poner sangre, venia casi seca.-

-Edward, no te culpes de esto. No estabas ahí porque querías protegerme.-

-cambiemos de tema, de seguro jane ya te dijo lo de la boda.-

-si, cuanto falta.-

-apenas son las 8 de la mañana. Tenemos bastante tiempo. Y me tome la libertad de invitar a Ángela Weber. Pues su padre es quien oficiara la boda.-

-me parece genial.-

-bueno, entonces que te parece si te dejo para que te cambies.-

-no puedo, tengo vendada la mando y la pierna me duele.- lo dijo muy tristemente, a ver si a si se compadecía de mí y me ayudaba.

-Isabella no estarás insinuando que quieres que te vea…-

-desnuda no. Porque según yo tengo el sostén y calzones ¿no?.-

-si.-

-entonces.-

-está bien.- no dijo mas y fue por la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo. Saco la playera y el pans.

-si te lastimo me dices.- dijo no muy seguro de lo que haría.

-sip.-

Tomo primero el pantalón. Yo por mi parte me descobije y recordé mis ataduras.

-oh, lo siento.- dijo un poco nervioso.

Me quito cuidadosamente el aparato que contaba mis latidos y pulso y después me quito el suero. Ahora si, me levante la bata y deje que me pusiera el pantalón, empezó muy lento por los pies, más que por otra cosa, lo hacía por cuidado. Llego a donde tenía la herida, sus dos manos se enfocaron en subir el pantalón en esa parte, no sé cómo, pero no rozo el pantalón en mi piel. Una vez que termino de subirlo antes de la cadera, tuve que pararme y subir más la bata. Volteo la cara para no ver mi ropa interior y término de subirlo y abrocharlo. Me quise reír por la actitud de Edward, pero resistiría esto un par de horas. Después de todo, para media noche ya podríamos consumar nuestro matrimonio.

-necesito ayuda para quitarme la bata.-

-seguro.- dijo estirando sus brazos y con ellos la bata.

Otra vez lo hizo con tanto cuidado en el brazo que no lo sentí. Ahora no tardo en tomar la blusa y empezar a bajarla por mi cabeza. Me tomo el brazo y no sé cómo me lo metió por el agujero de la blusa y no me dolió. En menos de dos minutos Edward me había vestido.

-mi amor, eres muy bueno vistiéndome, a ver que tanto lo eres desvistiéndome en la noche.- le dije en tono sarcástico.

-hmm…ya lo comprobaras.- me dijo dándome un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios

En ese instante entro Carlisle. Nos dedico una sonrisa aprobatoria y luego hablo.

-vámonos, necesito que desayunes y Alice te tiene que "preparar" para la gran noche.-

-claro.- dije con el mayor de los entusiasmos. Edward me abrazo y así caminamos hasta el coche de Carlisle.

Durante el viaje no se hablo, quería preguntar por Emmett y Alice… ¡por mi madre! Pero si hubiera pasado algo me hubieran dicho…o no.

**Aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero sus reviews. Y gracias por los que me han dejado : ) nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos!**


	26. justo como el cielo

Pude ver dos patrullas afuera de la mansión, no me asuste porque vi que las sirenas y luces estaban apagadas. De seguro Charlie vino a desayunar. Aunque no sabía de quien era la otra.

Edward cuidadosamente me ayudo a bajar. Entramos a la casa y vi que efectivamente mi padre había venido a desayunar, y junto a él policía Baxter. Ambos reían y comían en el comedor, los acompañaba Esme y Emmett estaban con ellos platicando muy animadamente.

Ahí recordé que faltaba alguien en el cuadro. Alice y Jasper. Jane había dicho que también estaban en el hospital.

-donde esta Alice y Jasper.- le pregunte a Edward.

-fue por algo a Port Ángeles.- me miro como si no supiera que se trataba de Alice. De seguro fue a comprar algo.

Camine a donde estaba mi padre y me di cuenta que mi madre también está con ellos. Todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, así era como quería recordarlos. Alegres.

-hija, me alegro que te recuperaras, tenemos tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo.- dijo mi madre parándose a recibirnos a mí y a Edward. Nos sentó junto a ella y me llevo mi desayuno.

Comimos tranquilamente y continuaron los chistes malos de Emmett. Media hora después llego Alice como alma que lleva el diablo y me arrastro a la habitación de Edward. Y así comenzó el tortuoso camino a mi boda.

Debo confesar que en mucho tiempo, no me había preocupado por depilar algunas áreas de mi cuerpo. Y Alice se encargo de eso. Después me bañe y continuo la tortura. Seco mi pelo y empezó a peinarme. Rosalie por su parte estaba ayudando a mi madre y a Esme a terminar de acomodar las mesas en el patio y el altar. Edward y Jasper acarreaban las sillas al patio, Carlisle se encargo de preparar junto con Emmett la comida, lo cual me resultaba un poco gracioso.

Pero tenía una duda más, y era la que más me intrigaba. ¿Vendría la familia Denali? tenía que saber si venia Tanya. Despeje un momento mi cabeza, después de todo todavía tenía unas cuentas pendientes con Jacob.

La hora se acercaba y mi peinado estuvo listo, ahora seguí pintarme. Eso lo haría tardo en empezar. Mis ansias por ver mi vestido crecían a cada instante. Parecía niña chiquita, de verdad que lo quería ver, y me ponía nerviosa el pensar que no me quedara o que no me gustara.

-tiene que estar calmada, tienes que relajarte para que puedas disfrutar este día.- me aconsejo Rosalie.

-como puedo estar tranquila con todo lo que está pasando. Además no he visto el vestido, ni me lo eh medido. Que tal si no queda, o si no me gusta.-

-créeme que te va a gustar, es sencillo, pero es realmente hermoso.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y muy confiada. Le creí, no tenia mas remedio.

El tiempo volaba cuando algo importante estaba por ocurrir, cuando acorde eran ya las 5 de la tarde, en un hora empezaría mi ceremonia. Había comido, esta peinada y pintada, arreglada para el evento de mi vida. Era ahora el momento en que conocería a mi vestido. Rosalie había salido a ayudar a Esme a terminar con los arreglos y Alice venia con el vestido. Después de todo solo estábamos a una hora de mi boda.

En pocas palabras tenía 9 horas sin ver a Edward, y lo extrañaba. Así que hice una pequeña travesura y me salí de la habitación. Apenas iba a bajar cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo.

-te extraño.- le dije

-y yo a ti, venia porque ya no podía resistir estar más sin ti. Además ya viene el vestido y no lo puedo ver antes de la boda, es de mala suerte.-

-entonces, antes de que venga el vestido, dame un beso.- le dije colgándome de sus hombros.

-muy bien.- me respondió con esa sonrisa que me deslumbra. Y nos besamos.

-chicos. Por favor, falta una hora para que se casen, y 7 para que consumen su matrimonio, así que háganse a la idea y dejen de manosearse.- dijo Alice con un largo y blanco bolso. De seguro ahí venia mi vestido. Me emocione y solté a Edward, me fui detrás de Alice, gritándole a Edward un te amo. El creo que me contesto yo también, la verdad no me fije. Tenía que ver ese vestido, faltaba un hora y si no me queda o gustaba, podría ir a Port Ángeles a comprar uno.

-enserio crees que no te va a gustar y cualquiera que veas en Port Ángeles lo va a superar. Me ofendes Bella.- dijo Alice bajando el cierre. ¡Dios! veía detenidamente como hacia la actividad. Tomo el gancho y lo saco, por fin. Y…y las palabras de Rosalie le quedaban cortas. Era…único.

-Alice, es…bellísimo, es perfecto.- le dije embobada, Alice sonrió satisfecha por mi reacción.

-sabia que te gustaría, ahora pruébatelo.- apenas termino de hablar ya estaba desvestida, lista para ponérmelo.

Un dolor, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que dejara salir un gritito me envolvió. Me había lastimado la pierna cuando me desvestí y no se hizo esperar que llegaran a ver el porqué de mi grito.

-que es lo que pasa.- me sentí avergonzada y estúpida a la vez. Carlisle había entrado para ver que era lo que pasaba, me dio tanta pena que me viera en ropa interior.

-me lastime la herida de la pierna.-

-deja te vendo de nuevo la herida, te la tengo que apretar un poco más, para que soportes la ceremonia.- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Alice me envolvió en una bata, antes de que volviera Carlisle. Apenas termino de hacer el nudo, apareció Edward.

-que fue lo que paso.- pregunto abrazándome.

-nada, es solo que me emocione y me lastime. Pero estoy bien, además ya viene Carlisle a revisarme, ahora sal porque aquí ya está el vestido.- me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas y salió.

-muy bien, ahora cambiemos la venda y curemos esa herida -dijo Carlisle y cuando acorde ardió mi pierna. Evite emitir un gemido de dolor.

-tranquila, hija, pronto pasara. Todo sea porque resistas la ceremonia, después tendré que curarte de nuevo para la fiesta.- dijo Carlisle aun hincado arreglándome.

-está bien Carlisle.- respondí y es ese instante el se levanto.

-ya terminamos, las dejo para que terminen.- me dedico una gran sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Alice fue por el vestido, no me había dado cuenta que lo había escondido cuando Edward llego,, no quería que lo viera. Ahora me ayudaba a ponerlo. Levante lo brazos, pero Alice me dijo que por abajo seria más seguro y tenía razón, pues por encima lo más seguro era que me lastimará el brazo. Cerró el cierre y me vi en el espejo. Una lagrima se me escapo. El sueño de toda chica, mi pesadilla (antes) y ahora mi realidad. Era tan feliz solo con la idea de que en unos minutos caminaría al altar hacia las manos de Edward y por fin estaríamos juntos por el resto de la eternidad. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento y Alice me lo confirmo con una risita.

-vamos Bella, ya es hora, y todavía quedan unos toques finales.-

Salimos al pasillo, en donde mis padres me esperaban. Por mi parte debía de aprovechar, pues seria los últimos momentos con ellos.

-hija, te ves bellísima.- dijo René muy emocionada, tratando de no llorar.

-más que eso René, estas perfecta Bella.- dijo Charlie con la voz quebrada.

-gracias a los dos. De verdad, por todo.- les dije abrazándolos a ambos.

Se separaron de mí para limpiar las lágrimas, René me tendió algo y Charlie lo tomo.

-es algo que se debe de dar. Esperamos que te guste, era de la abuela Swan.- dijo Charlie abriendo la cajita. Saco un hermoso brazalete con zafiros azules.

-perfecto, ahora puedo darte algo mas, es de Rosalie. Me pidió que te lo diera.- me dijo extendiéndome un liguero.

-yo te pongo el brazalete.- dijo Charlie después de ver lo que Alice me daba.

-yo ya m voy, los espero allá abajo.- dijo René después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Charlie, irías por el ramo al cuarto de Edward.- dijo Alice, mi padre asintió y nos dejo solas.

-ahora sostente bien.- su mano metió el liguero en mi pierna no lastimada. Y ni se tardo en hacerlo. Cuando Charlie regreso ella ya estaba de pie.

-bien, es hora. Los veo abajo.-

-y donde esta Rosalie.- pregunte

-es la que toca el piano.- dijo sonriendo.

-bien hija, es el momento de la verdad. Esperamos que ninguno nos caigamos en las escaleras.-

-esperemos que no papá.-

Dimos el primer paso y bajamos el escalón. Los demás fueron fáciles, además que iba agarrada de mi padre.

Llegamos a la sala y vi que el vidrio había sido restaurado y todo tenía pequeños arreglos florales. Era hermoso lo que mis ojos veían. Seguimos así hasta llegar a donde todos nos esperaban. La sala estaba dividida en dos y enfrente el señor Weber y a su lado Edward con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella. Debía de ser a que el vestido era de su época, al igual que todos los adornos y demás.

-quien entrega a la señorita.- pregunto el señor Weber.

-yo, Charlie Swan entrego a Edward Cullen a mi hija Isabella Swan.- no sé si eran los nervios pero todo lo que dijo Charlie sono complicado y a trabalenguas.

Edward me tendió su mano y Charlie dejo mi mano y la deposito encima de la de Edward. Pase junto a él a la tarima y la ceremonia comenzó.

Clave mis ojos en los de Edward, ahí encontré la paz y la calma que necesitaba. Minutos después ya no recordaba en donde estaba, solo sabía que estaba parada enfrente del hombre que amaba y eso me basto.

El momento era perfecto, el dulce olor a las flores de los arreglos, la suave melodía que Rosalie acompañaba a la misa. Y no era necesario decir que lo que lo hacía perfecto con o sin lo anterior era Edward tomado de mi mano.

Por fin era el momento, justo cuando el señor Weber debía de decir: hasta que la muerte los separe. Dijo: hasta el fin de los tiempos. Nos quedaba mejor, pues ya ni la muerte nos separaría.

-puedes besar a la novia.- dijo apenas firme, pues decidimos que la boda civil y religiosa fueran al mismo tiempo.

Edward llevo sus manos, no pude evitar desviar mi mirada a su mano izquierda, a su dedo corazón que ahora llevada un fino anillo de oro. Me acerco a él y sellamos nuestro matrimonio con un beso.

Aplausos y gritos no tardaron en escucharse. Apenas Edward se separo de mi me sonrió y me dijo un te amo. Nos giramos a donde estaban los invitados y lo único que podía decir era que la espera y todo lo que habíamos pasado, valió definitivamente la pena, para llegar hasta donde estábamos.

Pero todo buen momento se acaba. Llego Alice con una cámara y Jasper traía una videocámara.

-créeme Bella que te va a encantar esto más adelante.- nos tomo a mí y a Edward y nos llevo casi por toda la casa tomándonos fotos. Mientras Jasper grababa. Pero agradecí que fuera con mis padres, y con mis amigos, pues había ido Ángela, Ben, Jesica y Mike. Y obviamente con todos los Cullen. Y no tardo en aparecer el Clan Denali.

No dire que no fue divertido y sabia que en algunos años le estaría agradecida a Alice por todo esto.

-bueno chicos, ya es hora de que hagan su entrada como pareja.- dijo Alice dejándonos a solas a Edward a mí.

-señora Cullen me haría el honor.- dijo dándome su mano. A lo que yo sonreí.

-con mucho gusto señor Cullen.- le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Y así dimos juntos cuatro pasos a las escaleras del jardín en donde me quede congelada al ver lo maravilloso que había quedado todo.

Las mesas estaban alrededor de una tarima en donde me imagina que sería la pista de baile. Toda la gente que quería y amaba estaba ahí. Y este sería mi último día con ellos. Pero sabía que mi destino era estar junto a Edward.

-el primer baile de la pareja.- dijo alguien y las luces (había luces colgadas de no sé dónde) se apagaron, una canción que bien conocía empezó a escucharse. La más adecuada para nuestro primer baile quizá, una de mis favoritas, al igual que Edward.

-que te parece.- pregunto Edward llegando a la pista.

-tal como la canción…me siento en el cielo.- le dije y me acerque a darle un beso.

-era mi cielo.- contesto el haciéndome girar.

Seguimos bailando muy juntos el resto de la canción. Sentí que podía flotar, que podía seguir así con Edward por la eternidad.

**Chicos y chicas, el final llego por fin. El epilogo lo subo en la semana. Quiero llorar de alegría, por fin termine un fanfik jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo. **

**Besos**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	27. gran dia

Cuando termino mi primer baile con Edward, siguió el tradicional baile padre e hija. Cuando acorde ya había bailado casi con todos los invitados.

Mi boda fue bastante tradicional. Lo que cualquier chica quisiera, Edward y yo partimos el pastel y el tuvo que simular tragarlo, pero lo que se gano el momento de oro de la noche fue cuando Edward me quito el ligero, Emmett gritaba como borracho, creo que él era el más emocionado.

Todo el mundo sabe que yo no tengo habilidades para bailar, Alice nos hizo bailar una canción, que era una de sus favoritas. Y lo hicimos, era algo vieja. Lo sabía por el ritmo. La disfrute mucho, Edward me hacía de una forma que nadie más podría y con esa canción que era tan…no sé cómo llamarla. Quizás sensual sea adecuado. Todo iba tan bien esta que acabo la canción y Edward se tenso.

-que pasa.- pregunte preocupada.

-es Jacob, quiere hablar contigo.-

-pero no tengo nada de que hablar con el.-le dije

-ve, no quiero que la chuchería se meta aquí y les haga daño a tus padres o a tus amigos.-

-está bien, ya que.- le dije dándole un beso y me acompaño a donde Jake.

Jacob estaba detrás de unos árboles, como a diez metros de donde estaba la recepción.

-que haces aquí.- le dije en tono arrogante.

-quería hablar contigo. No quería que te fueras enojada.-

-enojada es poco, gracias a ti y tus estupideces me has quitado una semana de convivir con mi familia y eso Jake no te lo perdonare jamás. Espero que estés contento con lo que provocaste. Solo te digo una cosa, espero nunca volverte a ver.- le dije muy dura, y me dolía decírselo así, pero era lo mejor.

-Bella no sabía lo que hacía, te juro que me arrepiento…-

-eso no sirve de nada Jake, lo hecho hecho esta, cometiste un error y ya no se puede enmendar.- mi agarre con Edward lo apreté aun mas.

-espero que algún día me puedas perdonar.-

-quizás. Ahora te pido de favor que abandones mi boda.- no dijo nada y salió de ahí.

-fue algo…fuerte lo que acabas de hacer.- me dijo Edward acercándome a él, como un abrazo.

-lo sé, pero él así lo quiso, de otra forma no hubiera hecho nada de lo que me hizo.- me acerque más a él y me beso la frente.

Regresamos a la pista, pero Alice hizo una de sus travesuras.

-por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a los novios que van a bailar su ultimo baile de la noche.- apenas comenzó a hablar Alice una fuerte luz se poso en nosotros y tuvimos que sonreír.

-me concedes nuestro último baile.- dijo parándose enfrente de mí. Y como negarme cuando me regalaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-pero por supuesto.- le dije dándole la mano.

Y comenzó aquella rítmica canción.

La cual adivine el porqué de esa canción en particular.

You can dance-every dance with the guy

Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight

You can smile-every smile for the man

Who held your hand neath the pale moon light

But don´t forget who´s takin´ you home

And in whose arms you´re gonna be

So darlin´ save the last dance for me

Oh I know that the musics fine

Like sparklin´ wine, go and have your fun

Laugh and sing,but while we´re apart

Don´t give your heart to anyone

But don´t forget who´s takin´ you home

And in whose arms you´re gonna be

So darlin´ save the last dance for me

Baby don´t you know I love you so

Can´t you feel it when we touch

I will never never let you go

I love you oh so much

You can dance,go and carry on

Till the night is gone

And it´s time to go

If he asks if you´re all alone

Can he take you home, you must tell him no

´Cause don´t forget who´s taking you home

And in whose arms you´re gonna be

So darling,save the last dance for me

´Cause don´t forget who´s taking you home

And in whose arms you´re gonna be

So darling, save the last dance for me

Save the last dance for me.

Seria porque sabía que era la última vez que iba a bailar con Edward siendo humana con mis padres y amigos de espectadores o no sé por qué, pero de verdad que me solté para bailar con Edward, como quien dice sentí el ritmo de la canción. La cena duro más de lo que Alice vio, pues yo quise pasar más tiempo con mis amigos y mi familia, claro está que no solté para nada a Edward. Tuve el día de mi vida. Mi vida, esta noche llegaba a su final.

-estas bien hija.- me pregunto René

-como no estarlo madre, es la noche de mi vida, los tengo a ustedes y por fin Edward es mío. No hay nada que se pueda pedir. Soy feliz mamá.- le dije abrazándola.

-lo mismo digo. Hay algo que no te he dicho. Phil y yo ya no estamos juntos, pero creo que Charlie y yo tenemos una nueva oportunidad.- llore. Llore como magdalena cuando dijo eso. No podía irme más feliz, dejaba a mis padres juntos. Al menos ya se tenían uno al otro. Y ahora que lo pienso nunca note la ausencia de Phil todo este tiempo. A él también le extrañare. Era un buen amigo.

-pero quedaron bien.- pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas.

-claro, aun somos amigos. Es solo que el necesitaba estar mucho tiempo lejos y más libertad y yo a mi edad necesitaba alguien conmigo todo el tiempo. Supongo que fue lo mejor.- Charlie no llego en llegar.

-supongo que ya le dijiste.- no podía creer lo que veía, la abrazaba por detrás.

-si y…

-y estoy feliz por ustedes.- dije todavía limpiándome las lagrimas.

-y nosotros por ti.- dijeron en unisolo y todos reímos.

-mi vida te estaba buscando.- dijo Edward llegando por un lado.

-ya es hora de irnos, estoy cansada.- me abrazo y se despidió de mis padres, lo mismo que yo.

-sabes, esto no podría haber ido mejor. Lo único fue el tiempo, pero me has hecho inmensamente feliz.- le dije besándolo, mientras caminábamos a la casa.

-y tú me haces feliz a cada instante que estás conmigo.- me colgué de sus hombros para prolongar esta vez más el beso.

Pero el muy astutamente me cargo y me llevo a su habitación. Lucíamos como recién casados y por fin el momento que tanto había esperado durante tanto tiempo por fin pasaría.

-te amo.- me dijo entrando a su habitación.

-y yo te amo a ti.-

No supe cómo fue que abrió la puerta y la cerro apenas entramos. Me deposito en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la corbata.

-espera. Tus padres donde están.-

-apenas se vaya el último de los invitados, Emmett, Jasper y Alice se irán a cazar, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle se quedaran cercas para vigilar la zona. Pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchen nada de nada.- me dijo con una picara sonrisa. Entonces siguió desatándose la corbata.

-espera.- le volví a decir.

-que pasa.- pregunto alarmado.

-yo quiero hacerlo.- le dije parándome e inclinándome hacia él.

Desate la corbata y se la quite lentamente del cuello, después le empecé a desabotonar la camina. Hasta que quedo en camiseta. Felizmente se la quite también. Ahora empezaba lo interesante. Comencé por el cinturón, después el botón del pantalón y el cierre. Edward junto sus manos con las mis y ambos bajamos el pantalón por sus piernas. Y quedo en bóxers.

-ahora es mi turno.- dijo divertido.

Me pare y me quede quieta tal como él lo hizo, lo dejaría que hiciera su trabajo.

Me giro suavemente para quedar a espaldas de el. Sentí como empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido. Lo bajo lentamente por mi espalda y luego por el resto del cuerpo. Después me quito el corsee que iba incluido el brasear. Con eso a cada botón que desabotonaba me daba un pequeño beso en la espalda, haciéndome gemir.

Ahora los dos teníamos lo mismo de prendas solo el calzón.

-quieres que me gire.- pregunte apenas termino

-tú que crees…eso si tú quieres.-

-me hace daño cada minuto que espero.- le dije volteando a donde él me esperaba completamente desnudo.

Si había visto a hombres desnudos, y esa parte de su anatomía también, pero todo él no era algo que tuviera un hombre, si no un dios griego. Tanto que hasta me dio pena mi pobre cuerpo.

-mi vida, eres perfecta.- dijo juntándome a él, pude sentir, todo su cuerpo.

Eso verdaderamente me ayudo, pues con semejante adonis…bueno.

Sus manos empezaron a juguetear por mi cuerpo, lo mismo que las mías y entre besos muy apasionados nos echamos a la cama.

La noche se me hizo tan corta, el tiempo que pasamos Edward y yo siendo uno solo no fue el suficiente, pues yo tenía que descansar. Pero aun así había pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Y cuando desperté Edward esta a mi lado mirándome, era como vivir en un sueño.

-buenos días.- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

-espero que hayas descansado.- me dijo muy provocativo.

-vaya que si.- le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-que bien, porque hoy será un día muy largo, amor.-

-lo sé.- me acerque a él y le di un beso, me deje caer de nuevo en la cama.

-te traje el desayuno, espero que no te moleste.- me dijo girándose y dándome una gran charola.

Me enderece para comenzar a comer, cuando me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda.

-creo que deberías de ponerte algo, mi vida. No quiero que te vayas a refriar.- me dijo dándome una bata, bueno más bien poniéndome la bata.

- y que lo que vamos a hacer exactamente hoy.- pregunte dándole una mordida al melón.

-Jacob no tarda en venir para pelear, lo mejor es que yo me vaya y tú te quedes aquí con Alice y Esme. Después de la lucha, Carlisle se encargara de llevar mi cuerpo a la morgue, a medio día tu iras por él y te dará un paro cardiaco. Saldremos juntos del hospital en un auto que Alice rento. Emmett y Rosalie se irán con nosotros, pues todo el pueblo tiene entendido que se fueron anoche a Londres. Carlisle y Esme por ser mis padres se tienen que quedar mi funeral, lo mismo que Jasper y Alice, además que también tendrán que ir al tuyo. –

- y después que haremos, a donde iremos.-

-a mi casa. Por cierto, Alec se queda con mis padres, Jane viene con nosotros.- dijo no muy contento, en cuanto a jane con nosotros.

-ok.- dije y seguí comiendo.

-después de esto, por fin serás mi chica, todo el tiempo. Mi esposa. Que genial y hermoso se escucha eso.- me dijo besándome.

-si, lo es.- dije reafirmando.

Termine de almorzar y Alice entro a la habitación. Su cara no ayudaba mucho, pues no lucia muy feliz.

-lo siento chicos, pero es hora de que Edward se vaya.-

-nos vemos en tres horas, amor.- lo dijo tan seguro, que me hizo sentir menos nerviosa.

-tres horas, Edward.-

-te amo.- me beso y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-yo también te amo.- me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y salió.

-espero que disfrutaran su noche de bodas.- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado, pero seguí con la misma cara.

-que pasa Alice, noto algo en tu cara.-

-es que, el olor humano a…eso. No es muy agradable, no te dire que es asqueroso, solo que no es de mi agrado, perdón por la cara.-

-está bien, entonces es solo por el olor, no es porque algo malo vaya a pasar en la batalla.-

-tengo un poco de preocupación por ti, anoche desapareciste de mi plano. No sé porque, pero fue durante tu noche de bosa, pero cuando volví a checar en la mañana seguías con Edward feliz en su casa, pero había un borrón que los rodeaba, una sombra.-

-quizás es por el tiempo, aun Edward no sabe con exactitud cuando me va a convertir.-

-si, quizás sea eso.- dijo mas feliz.

-y que voy a hacer por mientras.-

-visitar a tus padres.- Alice se paro y corrió por ropa al closet, pues estos días ella había ido casi por todas mis cosas a mi casa.

Me vestí y Alice junto con Esme me acompañaron a la casa de mis padres. Aun no podía creer que ahora René fuera a vivir con Charlie. Me parecía irreal.

Cuando llegamos mis padres recién se había levantado. Por mi parte, debía de lucir débil, así que Esme me llevaba agarrada de un brazo y Alice por la cadera.

-hija, estas bien.- pregunto René preocupada.

-mejor que nunca mamá.- mi voz sono débil, justo como necesitaba.

-todo el evento de ayer la desgasto un poco, pero nada que no se pueda reponer en unos días.- dijo Esme restándole importancia.

-todo valió la pena.- dijo Charlie.

-si.- respondí, en ese instante sentí un retorcijón en el estomago y un gemido de dolor salió involuntaria de mi garganta.

-que tienes.- respondió Charlie.

-a de ser por la enfermedad.- le dije

Mis padres junto Esme y Alice, siguieron hablando de lo bien que había resultado la boda. Entre otras cosas, por mi parte yo solo pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a Edward en la lucha.

-bueno, mañana nos vemos.- dijeron mis padres. Quise llorar al saber que jamás regresaría.

-los amo. Y gracias por todo…-quería decir algo mas, pero sabía que si continuaba ellos sospecharían. Entonces me quede callada y los recordé, juntos en el recibidor.

-y nosotros a ti Bella.- dijo Charlie. Los abrace y deje que Alice y Esme tomaran mis brazos.

Regresamos a la mansión y Edward ya estaba ahí. Corrí hacia él. Lo había extrañado, pero aun mas, había estado preocupada por el todo el tiempo.

-que paso.- le pregunte

-nada, vencimos a la manada y accedieron a dejarme convertirte. Podemos regresar si queremos. Si tú quieres.- rectifico.

-creo que no.- si veía cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera, recordaría a mis padres, y me dolería mas el no poder llegar a su casa y saludarlos.

-pero estamos en paz con ellos.- me dijo sonriente.

- y ahora.- pregunte

-me voy al hospital con Carlisle. Ahí te veo amor.- me dijo besándome.

-pero yo que voy a hacer.- pregunte

-solo tendrás que desmayarte. Después Carlisle y Alice aran el resto.-

-nos vemos en un rato.- le dije soltando su mano.

-máximo media hora.- me dijo sonriendo.

Alice subió y me hizo mi maleta y la de Edward, las acomodo en la cajuela del coche que había rentado. Había demasiadas cajas en la sala. No sabía a que venía esto. Peor no pregunte, solo deje que mi estomago renegara y me quede con la mirada fija en el vitral nuevo.

-estas bien.- me pregunto Esme

-supongo que si.-

-lo que estas a punto de hacer, probablemente es lo mas difícil que tengas que hacer en tu vida.-

-lo sé, pero lo quiero hacer.- dije muy seguro, pues de verdad lo quería hacer y lo haría.

-sé que mi hijo y tu serán muy felices. Ya es hora.- me dio un beso en la frente y el teléfono de la casa sono.

-ya vamos para allá.- contesto Esme y colgó.

Instintivamente me pare y seguí a Alice, que caminaba al auto.

Todo paso tan rápido, no me di cuenta que todo había acabado hasta que Edward me pregunto preocupado si está bien. Solo asentí y volví a recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"llegue al hospital, mis padres estaba ahí, y casi todos los Cullen. Entonces Carlisle salió del cuarto que decía: anfiteatro. Y sabía que ahí debía de estar Edward. Esto me hizo temblar.

-Esme, como te dije en el teléfono…-Esme empezó a sollozar. Ya que no podía llorar, Carlisle la abrazo y se la llevo a otro cuarto. Yo solo empecé a llorar y mis padres corrieron a abrazarme.

-hija, lo sentimos.- dijo René

-no te preocupes, atrapare a Jacob y a sus amigos.- dijo Charlie lleno de rabia.

-yo…- no pude decir nada mas, ya que de verdad me desmaye, así que cuando los volví a abrir los ojos ya estaba en el auto con Edward"

-que fue lo que pasó.-

-te desmayaste en los brazos de tus padres, Carlisle después de dejar a Esme en un cuarto regreso por ti y empezó todo, como de verdad te desmayaste te tuvo que llevar en una camilla a la habitación que tenía preparada. Ahí cambio los cuerpos, el tuyo lo dejo en una silla de ruedas, y el que se usaría como si fuera el tuyo lo dejo en la cama. Las enfermeras entraron a ayudarle a revivir aquel cuerpo, que tenía casi tres semanas sin vida. Entonces ellas se encargaron de decírselo a tus padres. Lo demás no lo sé porque me vine contigo en cuanto me informaron de tu desmayo.- distinguí un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-estoy bien, quizá fue la emoción del momento. De verdad estoy bien Edward.-

-en cuanto lleguemos te revisare.- me dijo abrazándome. Había olvidado que Edward también había estudiado medicina.

-me parece perfecto.- dije acurrucándome a él.

Dormí un largo tiempo. Desperté y me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el avión de los Vulturi. Edward aun me tenía abrazada. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-en dos horas llegamos a casa.- me dijo muy feliz.

-es genial.- trate de sonar feliz, pero no podía, no cuando pensaba en que mis padres debían de estar en mi funeral.

**Sé que había dicho que iba a subir el epilogo, pero quise alargar un poco el fik, por favor dejen sus reviews, y una encuesta y propuesta.**

**Quisieran leer un lemmon de la noche de bodas?**

**Quien me ayuda a escribirlo?**

**Comenten por favor!**


	28. epilogo: un final inesperado

Las dos horas que restaron del vuelo me la pase bajo el abrazo de Edward, me empecé a sentir mal, mareos y ganas inmensas por vomitar. Lo único que podía era concentrarme en no vomitarle encima a Edward.

-amor, se que no debes de estar pasando el mejor momento de tu vida, pero estas demasiado pálida. De verdad estas bien.- Edward me separo de el para poder verme bien.

-nooo.- lo solté y corrí al baño y vomite.

-Bella, ábreme por favor.- le quería abrir pero seguí empinada en la taza.

-mi vida me estas preocupando. Dime algo.-

-ahora…no Edward.- todo lo que había comido en una semana salió.

Moje mi rostro y enjuague mi boca. Abrí la puerta y todos me esperaban.

-estas bien mi vida.- dijo Edward abrazándome.

-no, la verdad no sé que me este pasando.- me llevo de nuevo a donde estábamos sentados.

-ponte el cinto ya vamos a aterrizar.-

El volvo de Edward y el carro de Rosalie venían en el avión. Y cada quien se fue en su auto, bueno Alec se fue con Rosalie.

-creo que lo mejor es que cuando lleguemos te haga unos exámenes.- me dijo tocándome la frente.

-en donde.-

-hay una clínica cerca de aquí, te llevare apenas lleguemos.- no dijo mas y acelero.

Aterrizamos en una pista, y a un lado había un edificio de tres pisos, me imagine que ese era el aeropuerto. Estaba nublado, se escuchaba el mar. Y el olor era perfecto. Había muchas montañas, todo muy verde. Me recordaba a folks. Pero al mismo tiempo era tan distinto.

-en donde estamos.-

-es un pueblo, en Alemania.-

Baje el vidrio de la ventanilla para que llenara el salado olor del mar. Edward pareció gustarle, pues me sonrió. Me acerque a él para besarlo. Y apenas termine de hacerlo la nauseas volvieron.

-Edward para.- le dije y lo hizo de inmediato, me estrelle con la guantera, pero no me importo, me baje del auto y deje salir todo.

-estas muy mal, vamos. La clínica esta a 5 minutos.- me tomo de mi cadera y me llevo al interior del auto.

Fueron cinco minutos exactos lo que tardamos en llegar la clínica. Edward era conocido ahí, pues apenas entro las enfermeras lo saludaron. El hablo en otro idioma y ellas solo asintieron, amablemente me saludaron y me llevaron a un cuarto.

Sacaron un vasito y una jeringa. Con lo que odiaba las jeringas, pero esta vez si dejaría que me hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Me sacaron sangre y tuve que orinar en el vasito. No muy contenta de lo último salí del cuartito y me clave en los brazos de Edward.

-vámonos a casa, cuando tengan los resultados me hablaran por teléfono.- me acurruque y deje que me llevara al auto.

Enfrente de mi había una casa muy grande y bonita, pero no entendía por qué tan grande, si solo vivía aquí Edward. De todas formas me gusto, era entre moderna y algo así como la que tenían en Forks. Era estilo de Edward.

-te gusta.-

-si.- recordé que también estaban aquí Rosalie con Emmett y Alec. Ahora entendía el porqué de tan grande la casa. De seguro los Cullen de vez en cuando lo venían a visitar.

-vamos a nuestra habitación, si hay algo que no te guste me dices y lo cambiamos, después de todo va a ser de los dos.- sonrió y me beso la frente.

Me cargo para subir las escaleras, y entramos al segundo cuarto del segundo piso. Todo era azul, pero tenía varias tonalidades en las diferentes cosas, también había cosas tonalidades grises. Era divino su cuarto.

-no creo querer cambiarle nada.- me deposito en la cama. El por su parte fue a abrir las cortinas y vi lo único que le podía faltar a este cuarto. Una hermosa vista al mar.

-de verdad te gusta tal cual está aquí.- pregunto

-mas que gustar me encanta. Tengo una duda, cuantas habitaciones tienes aquí.-

-son 7 contando esta.- en ese instante el teléfono sono e inmediatamente Edward contesto.

-muy bien…entonces iré por ellos para examinarlos…me parece bien…no, Carlisle todavía no va a llegar. Nos vemos.- colgó.

-que tengo.- sus ojos estaban iluminados, estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo quería contenerse alegría.

-amor, te preguntare algo y contesta honestamente.-

-ok.-

-tu querrías tener hijos conmigo, si yo pudiera dártelos.- nunca me detuve a pensar en eso, me limitaba las cosas que Edward si podía realizar conmigo. Y aun así, la idea ahora me sonaba prometedora, aunque fuera imposible, podríamos adoptar como Esme. ¡Claro que quería tener hijos con él!

-claro, amor.- le dije y se lanzo encima de mí y me empezó a besar.

-te tengo una noticia.- me dijo dejándome de besar.

-dímela.- dije impaciente

-estas embarazada.- no creía lo que escuchaba, y al mismo tiempo hacían eco en mi cabeza.

-pero…como…no…yo.- no salía nada coherente de mi boca.

-que tienes mi vida.- se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-es que…yo…no.- no podía terminar la frase. Supongo que era por miedo.

-que, amor me estas asustando.-

-como paso. No…no te fui infiel.- dije con la más grande vergüenza que tendría en toda mi vida.- se supone que tú no puedes tener hijos.- lo ultimo lo dije triste.

-bueno, era algo que no estaba comprobado, pues nadie cercano a nosotros había estado enamorado de una humana. Jamás pensaría que me fuiste infiel.- me beso en la boca.

Me quede muda, no cabía en mi mente como algo semejante me podía pasar. Tenia emociones encontradas y…no sabía cómo actuar, ni que hacer o que pensar.

-amor, dime que estas bien. O es que no querías tener hijos…conmigo.- sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza al igual que su voz.

-no, Edward…no es eso.- tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos antes de que hiriera mas a Edward.

-entonces dime que es lo que te pasa.- pregunto clamado, pero triste.

-no lo sé.- grite histérica y me salí del cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y salí de la casa. Corrí por la carretera hasta que encontré unas escaleras que terminaban en la playa. Me senté en la arena y empecé a razonar lo que me estaba pasando.

Tenía miedo. Y como no lo iba a tener si jamás se cruzo por mi mente la idea de ser madre, muy apenas me estaba acostumbrando a ser una "señora". Ahora tenía todo el paquete completo. Ahora tenía que ver mi vida desde una nueva perspectiva, la transformación y mi "boda" tendrían que modificarse. Tendría que comer por dos, tendré antojos todo el día, vomitare aun más. Pero lo que más me angustiaba era saber cómo era mi bebe. Si era como Edward o como yo…o que era. Por mera inercia mis manos empezaron a sobar mi vientre que tenía un topecito ya.

-no importa que seas…lo único que sé es que eres mío y de Edward. Tienes suerte que él sea tu padre…pobre de ti conmigo de madre.- no supe porque pero me reí ante mi comentario.

Seguí disfrutando del paisaje y me quede ahí un rato, haciéndome a la idea que comenzaría una familia con Edward. Y la verdad era que eso me hacia feliz. Más…mucho más que eso.

El vacio que sentía al despertar en el avión…ese sentimiento de soledad ahora estaba remplazado por un sentimiento mas….era algo mejor, todo mejoraba. Desde que conocí a Edward todo era como si caminara en un sueño, ahora lo vivo. Y lo mejor es que lo hago junto a Edward y nuestro bebe.

Regrese a la casa y vi a Alec sentado en el sillón que estaba en el recibidor, no me dijo nada. Subí ágilmente las escaleras y entre a nuestro cuarto. Edward estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con su cara sostenida por sus manos. Sus codos se encajaban en sus rodillas, y el no decía nada. Era tarde. Ya lo lastime…

-Edward.- dije acercándome a él.

-no me quieres…ni a nuestro bebe.- dijo demasiado triste y sus dedos se clavaban en su cráneo conforme hablaba.

No le dije nada, me apresure a ponerme enfrente de él y tomar sus manos. El no se resistió y cedió de buena manera. Levante su barbilla, al mimo tiempo que yo me hincaba.

-te amo…a ti y a nuestro hijo. Me tomo totalmente desprevenida la notica, era dura de asimilar. Pero tu bien sabes que contigo haría cualquier cosa, hasta la loca idea de atreverme a tener un hijo. Nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo…única y exclusivamente tuyo. Te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.- bese sus fríos pero libidos labios. Pronto reacciono y profundizo el beso.

-entonces estas feliz de tener un hijo conmigo.-

-claro, de quien más. Soy tuya, por la eternidad y para siempre.- se levanto y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

Quedamos uno enfrente del otro, me miraba con tanto amor, cariño y añoranza. Me sonrió y me cargo.

-eres mi vida…mi todo Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Y ahora me haces el regalo más preciado del cielo y mundo…un hijo.- me volvió a besar y dio un pequeño giro.

-ustedes son el mundo para mi Edward. A partir de hoy los tres siempre juntos.-

Esa noche sellamos nuestro amor. Y lo quisimos hacer también al día siguiente, pero Carlisle nos dijo que el bebe crecía muy rápido y lo mejor era revisarme y dejar esas "actividades" para cuando naciera.

-tenemos que irnos ya.- dijo Carlisle. Edward le dio un pequeño gruñido. Los últimos dos días yo había comido como por cuatro personas y tenía hambre todo el día.

-ya termine.- dije dándole una última mordida a un muffin de chocolate. Edward se rio apenas salimos de la casa y yo me le quede mirando feo.

-amor, tienes chocolate en tus dientes.- en lugar que lo dijera primero, no, se reía.

-gracias.- conteste en tono sarcástico. Como era de costumbre, siempre teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Entre al hospital y comprendí el porqué de tanta comodidad de Edward al hacerme los estudios. Eran vampiras. Sentí celos, muchos. El había vivido solo, mucho tiempo, y estas de seguro que…

-amor, estas lista.- me dijo colocándose enfrente de mí. Tomo mi barbilla y se concentro en mi rostro.

-pues si.- deje salir un profundo suspiro y entre al consultorio.

-Bella, por favor súbete la blusa y recuéstate en el asiento.- Carlisle estaba arrimando unas maquinas y prendiéndolas. Trajo una botella y la abrió. Me unto el gel y después tomo un control que estaba conectado a la maquina, de inmediato reconocí el ecografo. Sería la primera vez que veríamos a nuestro bebe.

-muy bien, hija, comencemos.- pego el control a mi creciente vientre y yo solo distinguí dos manchitas. Reí nerviosa por lo que me estaba pasando y aparte por el frio gel.

-amor, no puedo creer la doble felicidad que nos brindas.- mire a Edward para tratar de entender a que se refería con la doble felicidad.- son dos, amor.- contesto Edward. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-eso…eso es perfecto.- logre decir. Edward beso mi frente y me abrazo.

-ahora hay que hablar.- dijo Carlisle en tono serio.

-que pasa Carlisle.- pregunte

- se rumoraba sobre casos de humanas embarazadas de vampiros, y la llevaban muy mal durante el embarazo, pero jamás una humana embarazada de dos bebes. Es sumamente peligroso. Debes de disfrutar tus últimos momentos como humana, pues apenas entendamos la evolución de tu embarazo te induciremos al parto y te transformaremos.- no era muy valiente y a como lo decía Carlisle era demasiado arriesgado. Pero todo será por nuestra felicidad.

-me parece bien Carlisle, así se hará.- conteste. Edward apretó mi mano, me gire para verlo, parecía nervioso.

-tranquilo.- le dije tocando su mejilla.

Regrese a la casa, Esme y Alice ya estaban con nosotros, al igual que Jasper. Tenía el presentimiento que lo necesitaría. Edward no me dejo saludarles, me llevo a la habitación.

-les quería saludar.- dije en tono de reproche.

-ellos vendrán. A partir de hoy y hasta que descubramos mas información acerca de tu embarazo no saldrás de la habitación para nada.- sonaba serio, pero me veía con dulzura.

-está bien.- en esto los dos teníamos que poner de nuestra parte.

No tardo en llegar Esme y Alice, traían muchísimas bolsas con ellas, y Esme traía una bandeja, de seguro traía comida.

-esas manchitas…recuerdas que te lo dije. No las veía bien porque apenas se estaban formando, pero ahora lo veo perfectamente…un niño y una niña.- dijo Alice. Al instante Edward me envolvió en un abrazo.

-te amo.- me dijo y me beso.

-y yo a ti.- respondí.

Tenía cinco días de casada con un vientre de cinco meses de embarazo. Carlisle dijo que tenía aproximadamente cuatro y medio, el tamaño de mi barriga crecía debido a que eran dos. Edward junto con Alice se habían dedicado a acomodar el cuarto de al lado para los bebes. Justamente ese cuarto era el de visita junto con el primero. Pero al último modificaron todas las habitaciones. Esme y Carlisle tenía su propia casa cercas de la de Edward, con ellos se fueron a quedar Alec y Jane junto Rosalie y Emmett, solo Jasper y Alice se quedaron con nosotros. Debido al espacio, lo cual no entendía, si había 7 habitaciones mis hijos eran solo 2 no cinco. Y los primeros meses o días, estarían con nosotros. Pero igual no pude hacerles cambiar de opinión y adecuaron la segunda planta para los bebes.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, Aro tenía dudas acerca de los bebes, y quería que nadie se enterara de mi estado, Edward estaba nervioso por las palabras de Aro, pero Alice siempre le mostraba el futuro y eso lograba calmarlo.

Esme siempre venia a hacerme de comer, pues Edward estaba conmigo siempre. Rosalie y Emmett venían a sobarme la panza y decirle a cosas a mis bebes. Nunca los escuche porque siempre hablaban a velocidad vampiro, pero Edward se burlaba de lo cursi que se escuchaban, ellos también empezaron a traer cosas para los bebes, regalos o cosas que se compraban para los bebes iban y me los enseñaban. Pues era muy rara la vez que Edward me dejaba salir del cuarto. Había una cosa que me encantaba, y era el único momento del día que esperaba, cuando Edward me ayudaba a bañarme. Era ese momento solo para él y yo. Y era el máximo contacto que tendríamos hasta que nacieran los bebes.

La fecha se acercaba, tenía ya doce días de embarazo, algo así como 8 meses. Los bebes estaban gigantes y Edward estaba ansioso por saber los nombres. Por otro lado había tenido que beber sangre, mucha. Pues los bebes la requerían, agradecía que mi apetito humano no se esfumara.

-Bella tenemos ya que ponerle nombres a los bebes.- llego con mi pay en la mano.

-alguna idea.- pregunte

-no…esperaba que tu tuvieras algo.- la verdad una idea había rondado por mi cabeza desde hacía tres días.

-que tal si a la niña le ponemos el nombre de tu madre y al niño…Anthony como tu padre.-

-la idea me encanta, amor. Pero los nombres son un tanto anticuados. Que tal si buscamos unos modernos.- dijo caminado hacia el escritorio, fue por su laptop.

-tengo una idea para la niña, pero…no lo sé para él.- dije señalando el lado izquierdo de mi barriga, ahí era donde se encontraba mi pequeño.

-y como piensas ponerle a mi hija.- dijo muy emocionado.

-Renesmee.- Edward beso mi vientre del lado derecho y me sonrió.

-le gusta ese nombre. Pero mi hijo te pide uno.- sus palabras me hacían sentir extraña, aun no me acostumbraba a que Edward fuera padre.

-tu…debes de haber pensado uno para el.-

-Robert.- contesto pegado a mi vientre.- ¡bien!...a mi hijo le gusto. ¿A ti?-

-también.- conteste.

Tenía el presentimiento que Edward ya tenía el nombre de Robert desde que supo que sería un niño y una niña.

Alice se había encargado de hacer una investigación a los mitos sobre los embarazos como el mío. No había encontrado uno que fuera de dos. Pero aun así esta tarde partía a Brasil para investigar un caso. Regresaba mañana, pues en mi caso no tenia seguro que lo niños se quedaran en mi panza otros cuatro días.

Desperté como todos los días, Edward enfrente de mí, beso mi frente y me dijo cuánto me amaba. Pero hoy cambio algo, después de decir esas palabras se puso rígido y nervioso.

-que pasa.-pregunte

-Aro llega mañana.-

-como lo sabes.-

-porque eso es lo que le dijo a Alec.-en ese momento Carlisle entro para llevarme el cuarto de al lado era como mi mini hospital ahí. Carlisle mando a traer todo lo necesario para que me revisara aquí, aparte de traer lo necesario para que dé a luz en ese cuarto.

-todo va bien con este par. Quizá en dos días sea la hora.- dijo Carlisle lo más tranquilo posible.

-me siento más débil, será por que crecen y se nutren atreves de mi.- pregunte, pues ya casi no podía caminar porque me cansaba

-si, no te preocupes, ya traje más sangre, estoy seguro que es lo que necesitan los cuatro.- lo ultimo lo dijo dirigido a Edward, pues también había tomado sangre, el humana no, pero como no había querido salir a cazar tenían que traerle su "comida".

-Carlisle que es lo que aremos con Aro.-

-tranquilo Edward, para cuando el llegue todo estará arreglado, confió en que Alice confirme la información y ayude.- no se dijeron mas y Edward me llevo a nuestro cuarto.

El día se paso muy rápido, cuando acorde Alice ya había llegado y traía con ella a un chico. Y más regalos para los niños.

-el es Nahuel. Es justo como mis sobrinos y vino a explicarle a Aro su existencia en caso de que haya problemas.- el chico tenía tez menos pálida que todos los Cullen. Era de un castaño claro, casi rubio y apuesto. Quizá tenía 17 o 18 años.

-ustedes deben de ser Edward e Isabella Cullen.- dijo saludándonos de mano.

-si, el es mi esposo Edward, no sabes lo felices que no haces al estar aquí.- le dije una vez que Edward me ayudo a sentarme en el sillón de nuestro corredor. Mi panza parecía que iba a explotar.

-ya falta poco, deben de prepararse. El embarazo ocurre muy rápido, pero el crecimiento del bebe fuera del vientre es al doble que el de uno normal. Cuando tenga un mes parecerá de dos y así hasta que cumplan 9 años, entonces dejaran de crecer y en esa edad se quedaran. Normalmente paran de crecer a la edad que tiene…aparentan los padres. – su explicación logro tranquilizarme un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo ver que solo tendría nueve años para verlos crecer hasta que pararan. Y eso me daba miedo.

-porque no envejeces.- pregunte

-supongo que es por el gen de mi padre, tengo 150 años y aparento 18.-

-ok.- me limite a contestar con esa sencilla palabra.

-bueno, fue agradable hablar contigo Nahuel, pero Bella tiene que descansar, nos vemos mañana, estoy seguro que mi esposa todavía tiene bastantes dudas.- me cargo y entramos a nuestra recamara. En segundos quede profundamente dormida.

A pesar de mi gigantesca panza dormía tranquilamente siempre, pero esta noche no lo hice, empecé a sentir cólicos muy fuertes debajo de mi panza. Edward llamo a Carlisle, mientras él llegaba Edward me llevo al cuarto continuo y me empezó a preparar.

-empezare por darte algo para el dolor del parto. Y veré si estas dilatada.- con lo último sentí algo de pena, pero ya no era momento para esas cosas. Cuanta pena podría sentir de que Edward me viera si por esa razón era por la que estaba en la camilla.

-creo que nuestros hijos quieren nacer al natural, estas totalmente dilatada.- dijo asombrado. Recordé una película de un parto, si me veía como aquella señora que por "ahí" se le veía hasta el alma entendía la cara de Edward. Carlisle entro hablando y haciendo cosas, detrás de él Esme.

-estamos listos, Esme nos ayudara. Nahuel die que su madre nunca tomo sangre y todo el embarazo estuvo muy débil, de hecho le sorprende lo bien que luce Bella, quizás la podamos tener como humana un rato mas.- sabia que Edward optaría por esa opción. Pero lo que fuera porque mis hijos salieran bien.

El dolor incremento y me hizo no ver bien con claridad. Solo gritaba del dolor y pedía que ya los sacaran, por su bien. Edward, Carlisle y Esme hablaban muy alto para ellos, creo que gritaban, pero ya no pude poner atención a ellos, un sueño me inundo por completo.

-Bella, despierta amor, tienes que pujar.- me decía la dulce voz de mi esposo.

Entonces supe que tenía que despertar, lo haría por él y por mis hijos. Tome fuerza y empecé a pujar. Dure un rato haciendo eso. ¡Dios como dolía! Pero todo valió la pena cuando escuche llorar a Robert y después a Renesmee. Quise levantarme para poder verlos pero ese sueño de nuevo me gano. Sabía que no era bueno y luche por mantenerme despierta.

-amor, despierta por favor. Te necesito.- la voz de Edward sonaba tan desesperada y triste.

Pero esto era una lucha interna. Yo vs. El sueño. Pero yo era fuerte y tenía una grande razón por la cual luchar. Después de todo sacrifique todo por esto y no lo perdería tan fácil.

-Bella… ¡Alice! ¡Dime que ves!...carajo.- jamás había escuchado a Edward decir una grosería, estaba muy asustado, enojado y….mucho mas. Quería consolarlo.

-mi amor.- logre decir. Trate de mover mis brazos hacia el cuello de Edward y lo logre.

Ya sabía quien había ganado, yo.

-Bella…mi vida me asustaste. Pensé por un minuto que te había perdido. Estaba a punto de convertirte.-

-lo siento.- dije con voz pastosa.

-no sientas nada mi vida. Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. Además ahí hay dos personitas que esperan verte.- me beso y levanto el respaldo de la cama. Entonces vi por primera vez a mis hijos. Esme tenía a Robert y Carlisle tenia a Renesmee. Mis ojos demostraron la inmensa alegría que sentí por ver a mis hijos. Llore y Edward me beso. Nos quedamos unidos los dos un tiempo, hasta que los niños lloraron al mismo tiempo y nos lo dieron. Los sostuve a los dos y los bese. Después Edward me ayudo con Renesmee, para yo quedarme solo con Robert.

-los dos dicen que te aman.- me dijo Edward mirándonos.

-que alivio, porque yo siento lo mismo.- no creía lo que veía, pero mis hijos sonrieron también.

Pase una semana entera en reposo, mis hijos estuvieron conmigo día y noche. Y también todos los Cullen. Edward se dedicaba a cuidarlos mientras yo dormía. Pero de día los disfrutábamos al máximo. Aro pidió que Nahuel fuera a Volterra, para no estorbar en nuestra celebración. Así que no tuvimos problemas con los Vulturi por el nacimiento de mis hijos. Nahuel regreso con nosotros para conocer a mis bebes, pues eran de la misma especia. Se emociono y dijo que traería a sus hermanas para que los conociera.

No me sorprendió que Renesmee y Nahuel resultaran ser el uno para el otro. O que Robert quedara con una de las hermanas de Nahuel.

Disfrute al máximo mi vida como humana, que solo duro cinco meses más, pues los bebes me necesitaba y por tres días quedaría inconsciente mientras me transformaba, y después tendría mucha sed. Pero insistí en que fuera lo antes posible porque no quería verme más vieja que Edward.

Un año exacto desde mi boda en Forks me case con Edward en el pueblo de Alemania, esta vez el todo fue un poco más extravagante que la primera vez. Pero lo que más me gusto fue que mis hijos estuvieron en ella, y fueron los pajes. Robert y Renesmee llevaban la cola de mi vestido. Aparentaban tener casi tres años. Eran igual de hermosos que su padre.

Robert tenía mi color de cabello, pero lo tenía igual de alborotado que su padre, fue una sorpresa que sus ojos salieron de un color verde, Edward dijo que eran casi igual a los de él cuando era humano, solo que en un tono más fuerte. Por otro lado Renesmee saco mis ojos y mi cabello, el color era igual al de Edward. Aro estuvo encantado con nuestros hijos cuando fue a la boda, pues todo el clan Vulturi asistió a la boda.

Rosalie y Alice había llenado a Renesmee de cualquier cosa que cualquier niña quisiera tener, desde vestidos hasta muñecas de todo tipo. No podría decir que no hubo quien consintiera a Robert, pues Jasper y Emmett hacían lo mismo con él. Pero Carlisle y Esme los consentían por igual.

Los 8 años pasaron y mis hijos ya eran adultos, Edward y yo mirábamos como hacían su vida. Mientras él y yo empezábamos una nueva.

**Chicos este fic ya llego a su final, espero que el final que escribí les gustara…y espero que me dejen muchos reviews acerca de su punto de vista del epilogo. **

**Les estoy profundamente agradecida por haberse tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme. **

**¡Besos y nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí! **


End file.
